Una chica en la compañia
by ENELYA SREGON
Summary: Aiya chicas , por favor dejenme reviews , saludes a todas
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Aiya amigas, me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que tuve que hacer unos cortes, si este capitulo es largo es por que en realidad eran dos capítulos pero los he resumido en uno solo.  
  
Gracias a todas las que me han dejado review, lothluin, Erusel, Hanna, Sara y las demás que ahora no recuerdo sus nombres pero en la próxima si los pongo, de todas formas gracias a todas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
¿Dónde estoy? . Pregunto Hannah.  
  
En lorien, te has desmayado y te llevamos ante la Dama Galabriel quien te ha curado de la terrible enfermedad que te estaba minando.  
  
¿Enfermedad? ¿, ¿Cuál enfermedad?- preguntó la chica  
  
Solo ella lo sabe y no me esta permitido decir nada mas, con su permiso me retiro – dijo la elfa.  
  
¿Así que tú eres la humana - elfo?- se escucho decir a Galabriel.  
  
Soy una humana y he vivido muchos años en Rivendell , con lo elfos, pero no soy una de ustedes mi señora.  
  
Pues de ser cierto lo que dices, ¿ cómo has logrado sobrevivir algo a lo que solo los elfos pueden sobrevivir? ¿ Y como explicas el que brillas como una de los de nuestra raza?  
  
Hannah mirándose un espejo, pudo observar perfectamente que una aura luminosa le rodeaba, antes no lo estaba, ¿cómo era eso posible?.  
  
Puedo ser una consejera, Hannah y no puedo responderte como es que te has convertido en una elfo pero algo si puedo decirte, lo único que se es que te has transformado en una elfo, no se como ha sucedido esto y no imaginaba que esto fuera posible, de algún modo tu parte humana es historia, pero descubrí algo muy interesante  
  
Pero entonces ......  
  
¿Renunciasteis a alguien a quien amabas, no es así?  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe?  
  
Muy sencillo, he leído tu mente, y sé que renunciasteis a Glorfindel por la razón de que eras humana, ahora eres una elfo, puedes regresar a su lado si es lo que deseas.  
  
¿Pero como sabe usted eso?  
  
He leído tu mente que es mas clara y transparente que la de cualquier hombre o elfo que haya cruzado mi pueblo, pero aun veo que no estas feliz, aun esta Boromir que es un hombre, no un elfo y sabes que has empezado a amarlo, si tan solo el no existiera, pudieras irte a reunir al lado de Glorfindel, pero eso no es posible y tu no sabes si quieres ser elfo o humana.  
  
¿Cómo puedo saber si quiero ser una elfa o una humana? , Si hasta que mis ojos se cerraron era una mortal, siempre lo fui o eso creí y ahora que despierto sucede que soy una elfo, no he pedido serlo y no puedo decidir entre dos cosas que no he elegido.  
  
Luego de un corto silencio, hannah continuo hablando ante la mirada penetrante de la Dama.  
  
Quiero a Glorfindel, y a Boromir también, pero no me quedare en esta tierra, volveré a mi mundo, cuando todo esto acabe.  
  
¿Estas segura que regresaras a tu mundo?  
  
Claro que lo estoy, por supuesto que si, me iré a mi mundo, no me quedare para siempre aquí, esa no es una opción, lo que más quiero es irme lo mas pronto posible de este lugar, ya no soporto esta situación, todo se transforma en algo mas complicado, ya no sé que es lo que haré -, fue lo que hannah le respondió en un tono ofensivo a la dama  
  
La cólera no soluciona el problema, tu no estas segura de quedarte, pero tampoco sabes si debes irte, en definitiva no estas segura de lo que eres y quieres.  
  
Si lo estoy- dijo Hannah cada vez más cabizbaja  
  
Yo no diría eso, nunca puedes estar segura de lo que va a pasar, aunque sepas como terminara esta historia, pero piensa un instante mas, tu puedes cambiarla, puedes evitar lo que es o lo que será, no hay nada escrito que no se pueda cambiar, solo tu puedes seguir tu destino, puedes evitar la muerte, la vida, el dolor o la alegría.......  
  
Lo sé y evitare esa muerte innecesaria, pero él tendrá que seguir su vida y yo la mía en mundos distintos, no puedo y no debo interferir.  
  
Medita un poco mas, la noche en Lothorien es larga, descansa y espero sepas elegir tu camino, ... duerme hija de las estrellas, Recuerda que nuestros caminos ya están trazados aun antes de iniciar a andar.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
En el lado sur de un prado se elevaba el mayor de todos los árboles y tres elfos estaban sentados al pie. Se incorporaron cuando vieron acercarse a los viajeros, y Frodo observó que eran altos y estaban vestidos con unas mallas grises y que llevaban sobre los hombros unas túnicas largas y blancas. Aquí moran Celeborn y Galadriel -dijo Haldir-. Es deseo de ellos que subáis y les habléis.  
  
Uno de los guardias tocó una nota clara en un cuerno pequeño y le respondieron tres veces desde lo alto.  
  
Iré primero -dijo Haldir- Que luego venga Frodo y con él Lególas. Los otros pueden venir en el orden que deseen.  
  
En dos asientos que se apoyaban en el tronco del árbol, estaban el Señor Celeborn y Galabriel, y a una distancia oportuna también se encontraba Hannah, Se incorporaron para dar la bienvenida a los huéspedes, según la costumbre de los elfos, aun de aquellos que eran considerados reyes poderosos. Muy altos eran, y la Dama no menos alta que el Señor, y hermosos y graves. Estaban vestidos de blanco y los cabellos de la Dama eran de oro y los cabellos del Señor Celeborn eran de plata, largos y brillantes; pero no había ningún signo de vejez en ellos, excepto quizás en lo profundo de los ojos, pues éstos eran penetrantes como lanzas a la luz de las estrellas y sin embargo profundos, como pozos de recuerdos y Hannah parecía distinta así lo pensaron sus compañeros su cabello se encontraba mas dorado que antes, su estatura parecía haber aumentado y su silueta se había estilizado y algo que no notaron enseguida su aura que ahora era comparable a la del señor Celeborn y la Dama Galabriel  
  
Haldir llevó a Frodo ante ellos y el Señor le dio la bienvenida en la lengua de los hobbits. La Dama Galadriel no dijo nada pero contempló largamente el rostro de Frodo.  
  
¡Siéntate junto a mí, Frodo de la Comarca! -dijo Celeborn-. Hablaremos cuando todos hayan llegado.  
  
Saludó cortésmente a cada uno de los compañeros, llamándolos por sus nombres.  
  
¡Bienvenido, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn! –dijo-. Han pasado treinta y ocho años del mundo exterior desde que viniste a estas tierras; y veo que esos ya años pesan sobre ti.  
  
¡Bienvenido, hijo de Thranduil! Pocas son las ocasiones en que compañeros de mi raza vienen aquí del Norte.  
  
¡Bienvenido, Gimli, hijo de Glóin! Muchos años han pasado desde que los del pueblo de Durin visitaron Caras Galadon. Quizás este es un anuncio de mejores días, y de una nueva amistad entre nuestros pueblos.  
  
Gimli hizo una profunda reverencia muy entusiasmado de conocer a tan dignos señores.  
  
Aquí hay nueve Partieron diez , así decían los mensajes. Pero quizás hubo algún cambio en el Concilio y no nos enteramos.  
  
No, no hubo cambios en el Concilio -dijo la Dama Galadriel -. Gandalf el Gris partió con la Compañía, pero no cruzó las fronteras de este país. Contadnos ahora dónde está, pues mucho he deseado hablar con él otra vez. Pero no puedo verlo de lejos, a menos que pase de este lado de las barreras de Lothlórien; lo envuelve una niebla gris y no sé por dónde anda ni qué piensa.  
  
Gandalf el Gris ha caído en la sombra. Se demoró en Moría y no pudo escapar.- dijo Aragorn con tono perturbado.  
  
Al oír estas palabras todos los elfos de la sala dieron grandes gritos de dolor y de asombro.  
  
Una noticia funesta -dijo exaltado Celeborn-, la más funesta que se haya anunciado aquí en muchos años de dolorosos acontecimientos.  
  
Haldir! ,¿Por que no se me había dicho nada hasta ahora?-preguntó en la lengua élfica.  
  
No le hemos dicho nada a Haldir ,lo que hicimos o haremos - dijo Lególas  
  
Nuestra pena es grande sin embargo y la pérdida no puede ser reparada -dijo Frodo  
  
¡Contadnos toda la historia! -dijo Celeborn.  
  
Entonces Aragorn contó todo lo que había ocurrido en el paso de Caradhras y en los días que siguieron, y habló de Balín y del libro y de la lucha en la Cámara de Mazarbul y el fuego y el puente angosto y la llegada del Terror.  
  
Un mounstro de las profundidades de moria, hecho de fuego y sombras, fue peleando contra él que Gandalf cayó- dijo Hannah, incorporándose  
  
Era un Balrog de Morgoth —dijo Lególas  
  
En verdad vi en el puente a aquel que se nos aparece en las peores pesadillas, vi el Daño de Durin -dijo Gimly . ¡Ay! -dijo Celeborn-. Si hubiese sabido que los enanos habían reanimado este mal en Moría, yo te hubiera impedido pasar por las fronteras del norte, a ti y a todos los que iban contigo. Y hasta se podría decir quizá que Gandalf cayó al fin de la sabiduría a la locura, metiéndose sin necesidad en las redes de Moria.  
  
Sería imprudente en verdad quien dijera tal cosa -dijo Galadriel-. De todas las cosas que Gandalf hizo en vida, nunca hubo algo inútil  
  
Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudaros, a cada uno de acuerdo con sus deseos y necesidades, pero en especial al pequeño que lleva la carga.- exclamo Celeborn  
  
Conocemos tu misión —dijo Galadriel mirando a Frodo  
  
Aun hay esperanza mientras los miembros de la Compañía continúen siendo fieles. Y con estas palabras los miró a todos y en silencio escrutó el rostro de cada uno.  
  
Nadie excepto Lególas, Hannah y Aragorn soportó mucho tiempo esta mirada. Sam enrojeció enseguida y bajó la cabeza.  
  
Que vuestros corazones no se turben –dijo ella -. Esta noche dormiréis en paz.  
  
Enseguida ellos suspiraron y se sintieron cansados de pronto, como si hubiesen sido interrogados a fondo mucho tiempo, aunque no se había dicho abiertamente ninguna palabra.. Ahora id a descansar y durante un tiempo no hablaremos de vuestro camino futuro.  
  
Aquella noche la Compañía durmió en el suelo, para gran satisfacción de los hobbits. Durante un rato los viajeros hablaron de cómo habían pasado la noche anterior en las copas de los árboles, de la marcha del día, del Señor y de la Dama, pues no estaban todavía en ánimo de mirar más atrás.  
  
¿Porqué enrojeciste, Sam? -dijo Pippin. - Yo pensaría que tenías mala conciencia. ¿O pensabas la forma de robarle su bolso a Hannah?¿ O pensabas acaso quitarme mi colcha?  
  
Nunca pensé nada semejante, nunca le robaría nada a nadie -dijo Sam -y no me gustó. Me pareció que ella estaba mirando dentro de mí y preguntándome qué haría yo si ella me diera la posibilidad de volver volando a la Comarca y a un bonito y pequeño agujero con un jardincito propio.  
  
Qué raro -dijo Merry-. Casi exactamente lo que yo sentí, sólo que... bueno, tengo muchooo sueño – fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir con su vocecita.  
  
Y a mí me pareció también -dijo Gimly- que mi elección permanecería en secreto y que sólo yo lo sabría.  
  
Para mí fue algo muy extraño -dijo Boromir-. Quizás... fue sólo una prueba y ella quería leernos el pensamiento con algún buen propósito, pero yo casi hubiera dicho que estaba tentándonos y ofreciéndonos algo que dependía de ella. No necesito decir que me rehusé a escuchar.  
  
Los hombres de Minas Tirith guardan la palabra empeñada. Pero lo que le había ofrecido la Dama, Boromir no lo dijo.  
  
En cuanto a Frodo se negó a hablar, aunque Boromir lo acosó con preguntas.  
  
Te miró mucho tiempo, Portador del Anillo -dijo.  
  
Sí -dijo Frodo-, pero lo que me vino entonces a la mente ahí se quedará.  
  
Pues bien, ¡ten cuidado! -dijo Boromir- No confío demasiado en esta Dama Elfica y en lo que se propone.  
  
¡No hables mal de la Dama Galadriel! -dijo Aragorn - No sabe lo que dices. En ella y en esta tierra no hay ningún mal, a no ser que un hombre lo traiga aquí él mismo. Y entonces ¡qué él se cuide! Hannah estaba con ellos y permaneció callada escuchando a los otros. Hasta que.. ¿Y a ti que te dijo Hannah? – interrogo pippin – eres la única que no ha hablado.  
  
¿Yo? , Bueno, este ya había conversado con la Dama y lo único que me dijo mientras miraba a cada uno de vosotros fue que en mi estaba él deber de ayudarles y manteneros unidos.  
  
¿Que más? , Apuesto que no fue lo único que te dijo – hablo Boromir, curioso de saber las confidencias entre Hannah y la Dama. , Con la esperanza de que ella conociera el verdadero propósito de la Dama.  
  
Pues... me dijo que eres un buen hombre, que en ti esta la esperanza de tu pueblo, Boromir, lo demás es secreto, aun para ti.  
  
Vaya, si que es valiente este elfo – dijo Gimly, quien al parecer nunca había contemplado muy bien a Hannah y ahora si lo había hecho.  
  
¿Una elfo?, ¿De que hablas?, hannah es una humana.- dijo exaltado Boromir.  
  
¿Sí?, yo creo que es una elfo – insistió Gimly  
  
Si parece que eres una elfo, pues brillas como una de ellos, pero antes no brillabas, ¿qué te ha pasado Hannah?  
  
Nada! – dijo ella  
  
A no, algo te ha pasado – continuo Boromir.  
  
¿Queréis saberlo? , Esta bien, la dama me ha convertido en elfo, pues ustedes saben que estaba sufriendo a causa de una rara enfermedad, la dama me cedió parte de su naturaleza elfica para que yo lograda sobrevivir, de lo contrario estaría muerta.  
  
No, eso no es posible, no puede hacerte una elfo si tú eres una mortal, seguramente se trata de un truco y ahora podrá leer con mas libertad tus pensamientos y sabrá todo lo que hablemos.  
  
Calla , Boromir, no digas absurdos, debéis estar feliz de que la dama curo a tu novia, cierra la boca y duerme – dijo Aragorn el cual se echó en la cama y cayó enseguida en un largo y profundo sueño.  
  
Los otros pronto hicieron lo mismo y durmieron sin ser perturbados por ruidos o sueños. Cuando despertaron vieron que la luz del día se extendía sobre la hierba ante el pabellón y que el agua de la fuente se alzaba y caía refulgiendo a la luz del sol. Se quedaron algunos días en Lothlórien, Todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí brilló el sol,  
  
El aire era fresco y dulce, como si estuviesen a principios de la primavera, y sin embargo sentían alrededor la profunda y reflexiva quietud del invierno. Les pareció que casi no tenían otra ocupación que comer y beber y descansar y pasearse entre los árboles; y esto era suficiente.  
  
No habían vuelto a ver al Señor y a la Dama, a excepción de Hannah que como ahora se había convertido de una forma inexplicable en una elfo y además que también tenia parte de la dama, debía comunicarle sus pensamientos para que esta le aconsejase pues la dama era la única que podía escucharle y comprenderle, el resto apenas conversaban con el resto de los elfos, pues eran pocos los que hablaban otra cosa que la lengua Silvana. Lególas pasaba muchas horas con los Galadrim y luego de la primera noche ya no durmió con sus compañeros, aunque regresaba a comer y hablar con ellos. A menudo se llevaba a Gimli para que lo acompañara en algún paseo y a los otros les asombró este cambio. Ahora, cuando los compañeros estaban sentados o caminaban juntos, hablaban de Gandalf y todo lo que cada uno había sabido o visto de él les venía claramente a la memoria. A medida que se curaban las heridas y el cansancio del cuerpo, el dolor de la pérdida de Gandalf se hacía más agudo. A menudo oían voces élficas que cantaban cerca y eran canciones que lamentaban la caída del mago, pues alcanzaban a oír su nombre entre palabras dulces y tristes que no entendían.  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, cantaban los elfos, ¡oh Peregrino Gris! Pues así les gustaba llamarlo. Pero si Lególas estaba entonces con la Compañía no les traducía las canciones, diciendo que no se consideraba bastante hábil. Hannah pasaba todo el tiempo con la dama, pero en los ratos que volvía al grupo, si escuchaba una canción lloraba y entre sus sollozos se entendía a duras penas la traducción de las canciones, pero eran mas los sollozos que ninguno pudo entenderle.  
  
A la mañana, mientras comenzaban a embalar las pocas cosas que les quedaban, unos elfos que hablaban la lengua de la Compañía vinieron a traerles regalos de comida y ropa para el viaje. La comida consistía principalmente en galletas, preparadas con una harina que estaba un poco tostada por afuera y que por dentro tenía un color de crema. Gimli tomó una de las galletas y la miró con ojos dudosos.  
  
Cram -dijo a media voz mientras mordisqueaba una punta quebradiza. La expresión del enano cambió rápidamente y se comió todo el resto de la galleta saboreándola con delectación.  
  
¡Basta, basta! Gritaron los elfos riendo. Has comido suficiente para toda una jornada.  
  
Pensé que era sólo una especie de cram, como los que preparan los Hombres del Valle para viajar por el desierto dijo el enano.  
  
Así es -respondieron los elfos-. Pero nosotros lo llamamos lembas o pan del camino y es más fortificante que cualquier comida preparada por los hombres y es más agradable que el cram, desde cualquier punto de vista.  
  
Por cierto -dijo Gimly-. En realidad es mejor que los bizcochos de miel de los Beórnidas y esto es un gran elogio, pues no conozco panaderos mejores. Aunque estos días no parecen estar interesados en darles bizcochos a los viajeros. ¡Sois anfitriones muy amables  
  
De cualquier modo, os aconsejamos que cuidéis de la comida —dijeron los elfos—. Comed poco cada vez y sólo cuando sea necesario. Pues os damos estas cosas para que os sirvan cuando falte todo lo demás. Las galletas se conservarán frescas muchos días, si las guardáis enteras y en las envolturas de hojas en que las hemos traído. Una sola basta para que un viajero aguante en pie toda una dura jornada, aunque sea un hombre alto de Minas Tirith.  
  
Sois muy amables en darnos estos alimentos, les aseguro que yo me encargare de que estos lembas duren, pues yo los llevare para cuidar de que sean consumidos con cautela. – dijo Hannah.  
  
No hannah, cada cual llevara consigo algunas de estas galletas, no sabemos que puede pasar y si llegásemos a dividirnos es mejor estar prevenidos.  
  
Tienes razón, como siempre, mi buen Aragorn- dijo Hannah.- y además no es una idea loca, puesto que es una posibilidad muy grande el que tomemos caminos separados, e incluso morir.  
  
Eso no ha de pasarnos – dijo sonriente Merry  
  
Ah! Mi buen hobbit, las posibilidades son infinitas, pero hay que estar pendientes de la realidad, la separación es inminente al igual que la guerra, destruir el anillo es algo que debe ocurrir a cualquier costo, pero que os separéis del resto es algo que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, yo podría morir en el camino y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
No morirás Hannah, yo no lo permitiré y no hablemos de eso por ahora.- dijo Boromir.  
  
Los elfos abrieron luego los paquetes de ropas y las repartieron entre los miembros de la Compañía. Habían preparado para cada uno y en las medidas correspondientes, una capucha y una capa, de esa tela sedosa, liviana y abrigada que tejían los Galadrim. Era difícil saber de qué color eran: parecían grises, con los tonos del crepúsculo bajo los árboles; pero si se las movía, o se las ponía en otra luz, eran verdes como las hojas a la sombra, o pardas como los campos en barbecho al anochecer, o de plata oscura como el agua a la luz de las estrellas. Las capas se cerraban al cuello con un broche que parecía una hoja verde de nervaduras de plata.  
  
¿Son mantos mágicos? -preguntó Pippin mirándolos con asombro.  
  
No sé a qué te refieres -dijo el jefe de los elfos- Son vestiduras hermosas y la tela es buena, pues ha sido tejida en este país. Son por cierto ropas élficas, si eso querías decir.  
  
Eso no es lo que pippin quería decirles, les explicare – dijo Hannah – magia es el conjunto de ilusiones o encantamientos que se utilizan para aparecer, desaparecer o transformar cosas.  
  
Entendemos – dijeron los elfos - Hoja y rama, agua y piedra: tienen el color y la belleza de todas esas cosas que amamos a la luz del crepúsculo en Lorien, pues en todo lo que hacemos ponemos el pensamiento de todo lo que amamos. Sin embargo son ropas, no armaduras y no pararán ni la flecha ni la espada. Pero os serán muy útiles: son livianas para llevar, abrigadas o frescas de acuerdo con las necesidades del momento. Y os ayudarán además a manteneros ocultos de miradas indiscretas, ya caminéis entre piedras o entre árboles. ¡La Dama os tiene en verdad en gran estima! Pues ha sido ella misma y las doncellas que la sirven quienes han tejido esta tela, y nunca hasta ahora habíamos vestido a extranjeros con las ropas de los nuestros.  
  
Si la Dama nos tiene una gran estima, y la tenía desde antes de conocernos, ya ven a mí me salvo  
  
Dicen algunos elfos que le convirtió en una elfo y al mirarla usted parece una de los nuestros – dijo un elfo cuya cabellera simulaba el color de la plata.  
  
Así dicen, pero ¿quien soy para que la Dama me haya convertido en una de ustedes, si yo nunca había tratado con ella? .  
  
Mas extraño aun es que te cediera parte de sus poderes, no crees que sea muy extraño? – dijo Boromir.  
  
No habléis así de la Dama, o si no saldrás vivo de Lorien – amenazo uno de los elfos.  
  
No peléis por eso, la Dama tuvo sus motivos, amor, no tienes porque dudar de ella, y ustedes elfos disculpen nuestro comportamiento es solo que las cosas que han pasado han sido muy estresantes y nos ha empezado a afectar.  
  
Disculpas aceptadas, pero solo por que la señorita hannah las ha dado.  
  
Se lo agradezco mucho – dijo Hannah , mientras acompañaba a los elfos a la puerta del flet .  
  
Boromir! , Por que tienes que dudar de todo, ¿por qué no cierras tu boca de una maldita vez? – grito Hannah , tanto así que toda la compañía se estremeció , pues Hannah tiraba humo y de haber tenido que elegir entre pelear con sauron o Hannah ,habrían elegido a Sauron  
  
Pues ciérramela tu, ...con un beso – y con su forma característica, Boromir, beso a Hannah, logrando así que esta volviera a la normalidad, los demás salieron del flet para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja ya que todos sabían que a partir de que salieran de Lorien ni Hannah y Boromir o algún otro miembro de la comunidad tendría tiempo para si mismo.  
  
Hannah y Boromir pasaron la mañana completa solos en el flet y nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos y mucho menos intentaron saber que había pasado .  
  
Boromir, cuidado, me duele – gritaba Hannah, mientras unos elfos que pasaban cerca se reían.  
  
Hannah si no estas quieta te dolerá más.  
  
Pero si ya me está doliendo, deja de molestar, para de una vez  
  
Quédate quieta.  
  
Que no quiero, me molesta es muy pequeña.  
  
Ahora dices que es muy pequeña, no tengo la culpa de ello.  
  
Pues vete y arréglala tú o dile a la Dama Galabriel que te la componga.  
  
Hannah no seáis... como voy a pedirle eso a la Dama?  
  
Arréglatela tu entonces  
  
Yo no puedo.  
  
Que sí, entonces arréglatelas tú y no me vengas a molestar  
  
Yo no la hice  
  
Aun no sé que harás pero esa bota no me la pongo es muy pequeña, yo te dije que mi numero era nueve, no seis.  
  
Nueve, seis, ¿ cual es la diferencia? , además tú lo apuntaste en este papel y dice 6  
  
Voltea el papel y miraras que es 9.  
  
Pero si son iguales.  
  
Que el seis es muy pequeño.  
  
Pero ambos se parecen  
  
Se parecen, pero no son el mismo numero, crees que podría andar de aquí para allá con esas botas, si estando sentada me duelen imagínate de pie  
  
¿Eres muy mandona, sabes?  
  
¿Y que, algún problema?  
  
Claro que sí, si nos vamos a casar, deberíamos llevarnos mejor,  
  
Nos llevamos bien, Boromir – dijo Hannah con una voz muy seductora.  
  
Esa es la Hannah que me gusta – dijo él, mientras trataba de besarla, aunque ella estaba jugando y se comportaba esquiva, lo cual le fascinaba a Boromir.  
  
Boromir..  
  
¿Sí? – pregunto él  
  
¿No ibas a traerme otras botas?  
  
Él incorporándose – Hannah, eres muy mandona, no puedo acercarme a ti, porque siempre encuentras el modo de que yo haga lo que tu quieres.  
  
Tu lo haces, yo no te obligo – dijo ella, mientras le desabotonaba un botón de la camisa a Boromir.  
  
¿Que haces?  
  
Nada, acaso no puedo quitarte un botón, esta haciendo mucho calor aquí, veré que puedo hacer – dijo mientras dejaba a Boromir tumbado en el suelo y con ganas de besarla entera.  
  
Por que siempre huyes de mí , cuando las cosas se ponen... No digas nada, por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Si, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que, por favor Hannah, solo nos quedan unos días mas aquí, luego adiós intimidad porque todos estaremos juntos otra vez.  
  
Si no te aguantas es cosa tuya, pero yo ya hable y caso cerrado, además si encontramos tiempo y lugar entonces, no dudo en que encontraras la forma de volver a encontrar el tiempo y el lugar.  
  
Si que eres testaruda, no querías ser mi novia, luego aceptasteis.  
  
No acepte, tu me besasteis y yo caí, eso es todo.  
  
Ahora, me dirás que no te gusta cuando te beso y mi mano te recorre desde el cuello y va bajando, bajando por tu pecho, hasta llegar a tu cintura. - y mientras hablaba hacia lo que decía , mientras Hannah estaba toda embelesada y excitada por el comportamiento arrebatador del hombre .  
  
Bueno pero como no te gusta, me marcho – dijo él, haciendo que Hannah se quedara sorprendida, pues el siempre quería llegar al final.  
  
¿Que? , Ahora quieres tú, ¿no me acabas de decir que no querías? , Hannah, Hannah, decídete de una vez, mientras tanto me voy a dar un paseo.  
  
Hannah no respondió, aunque quería que su relación con Boromir creciera y de una vez ambos se casaran para formar su hogar, sabia perfectamente que ese hombre moriría y eso la hacia sufrir mas haciendo que le fuese imposible entregarse totalmente a su amor  
  
Luego de un almuerzo temprano la Compañía se despidió del prado junto a la fuente. Todos sentían un peso en el corazón, pues el sitio era hermoso y había llegado a convertirse en un hogar para ellos, aunque no sabían bien cuántos días y noches habían pasado allí. Se habían detenido un momento a mirar el agua blanca a la luz del sol cuando Haldir se les acercó cruzando el pasto del claro. Frodo lo saludó con alegría.  
  
Haldir! – exclamo Hannah- aiya maese , que bueno que hayas regresado , me alegra mucho ¿y de donde vienes? , luces distinto , no feo pero sí distinto.  
  
El elfo sonrió y dijo - Vengo de las Defensas del Norte, y he sido enviado para que os sirva otra vez de guía. En el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío hay vapores y nubes de humo y las montañas están perturbadas. Hay ruidos en las profundidades de la tierra. Si alguno de vosotros ha pensado en regresar por el norte, no podría cruzar. ¡Pero adelante! Vuestro camino va ahora hacia el sur.  
  
Vaya, es una lastima que tu vengas y nosotros tengamos que irnos, me hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo mas por aquí – dijo Hannah, mientras le cerraba un ojo al elfo haciendo que este se sonrojara y que Boromir se enojara, pero así era ella y Boromir sabia perfectamente que ella trataba de hacer mas agradable la misión.  
  
En las márgenes del Cauce de Plata, a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban las corrientes, había un embarcadero de piedras blancas y maderos blancos, y amarrados allí numerosos botes y barcas. Algunos estaban pintados con colores muy brillantes, plata y oro y verde, pero casi todos eran blancos o grises. Tres pequeñas barcas grises habían sido preparadas para los viajeros y los elfos cargaron en ellas los paquetes de ropa y comida. Y añadieron además unos rollos de cuerda, tres por cada barca. Las cuerdas parecían delgadas pero fuertes, sedosas al tacto, grises como los mantos de los elfos. Vamos! —Dijo Haldir—. Está todo listo. ¡Embarcad! ¡Pero tened cuidado al principio!  
  
¡No olvidéis este consejo! —Dijeron los otros elfos—. Estas son embarcaciones livianas y distintas de las de otras gentes. No se hundirán, aunque las carguéis demasiado, pero no son fáciles de manejar. Deberíais acostumbraros a subir y a bajar, aprovechando que hay aquí un embarcadero, antes de lanzaros aguas abajo. La Compañía se repartió así: Aragorn, Frodo y Sam iban en una barca; Boromir, Merry y Pippin en otra; y en la tercera Lególas Gimly y Hannah en la otra, que ahora eran grandes amigos.  
  
Doblaron en un recodo del río y allí, navegando orgullosamente hacia ellos, vieron un cisne de gran tamaño. El cisne era una nave construida y esculpida con todo el arte élfico. Dos elfos vestidos de blanco la impulsaban con la ayuda de unas palas negras. En medio de la embarcación estaba sentado Celeborn y detrás venía Galadriel, de pie, alta y blanca; una corona de flores doradas le ceñía los cabellos y en la mano sostenía un arpa pequeña y Cantaba. Triste y dulce era el sonido de la voz de Galadriel en el aire claro y fresco.  
  
Aragorn detuvo la barca mientras la nave cisne se acercaba. La Dama dejó de cantar y les dio la bienvenida. Hemos venido a daros nuestro último adiós —dijo— y acompañar vuestra partida con nuestras bendiciones.  
  
Aunque habéis sido nuestros huéspedes -dijo Celeborn todavía no habéis comido con nosotros, y os invitamos por lo tanto a un festín de despedida, aquí entre las aguas que os llevarán lejos de Lorien.  
  
Luego de haber comido y bebido, sentados en la hierba, Celeborn les habló otra vez del viaje y alzando la mano señaló al sur los bosques que se extendían más allá de la Lengua.  
  
Boromir y aquellos que vayan con él en busca de Minas Tirith tendrán que dejar el Río Grande antes de Rauros y cruzar el Entaguas antes que desemboque en las ciénagas. Sin embargo no han de remontar demasiado esa corriente, ni correr el riesgo de perder el rumbo en el Bosque de Fangorn. Son tierras extrañas, ahora poco conocidas. Pero seguro que Boromir y Aragorn no necesitan de esta advertencia.  
  
Galadriel se levantó entonces de la hierba y tomando una copa de manos de una doncella, la llenó de hidromiel blanco y se la tendió a Celeborn.  
  
Ahora es tiempo de beber la copa del adiós –dijo-. ¡Bebed, Señor de los Galadrim! Y que tu corazón no esté triste, aunque la noche tendrá que seguir al mediodía y ya la tarde lleva a la noche.  
  
Enseguida ella llevó la copa a cada uno de los miembros de la Compañía, invitándolos a beber y a despedirse. Pero cuando todos hubieron bebido les ordenó que se sentaran otra vez en la hierba, y las doncellas trajeron unas sillas para ella y Celeborn. Las doncellas esperaron un rato a los huéspedes. Al fin habló otra vez.  
  
Hemos bebido la copa de la despedida -dijo- y las sombras caen ahora entre nosotros. Pero antes que os vayáis, he traído en mi barca unos regalos que el Señor y la Dama de los Galadrim os ofrecen ahora en recuerdo de Lothlórien.  
  
Hannah, ¿puedo preguntaros algo? – dijo pippin.  
  
Sí, claro.  
  
¿Que hacéis tú y Boromir, encerrados y solos durante tanto tiempo?  
  
¡Que pregunta!, pippin eso no se pregunta, menos a una dama- respondió Boromir, al ver que Hannah no sabia que responder.  
  
Es que solo es curiosidad  
  
Te responderé- dijo Hannah  
  
¿Que haces? ¿, ¿Cómo le dirás?- dijo Boromir muy sorprendido.  
  
Boromir y yo pasamos conversando y discutiendo sobre muchas cosas, tonterías en su mayoría también me ayuda a escribir un diario de nuestro viaje, para recordar por donde pasamos y cosas así.  
  
Este bien – dijo el hobbit y se sintió satisfecho por la respuesta.  
  
¡Que audacia! – le dijo Legolas a Hannah, y esta le sonrió tan dulcemente que algo n esa sonrisa hizo que el elfo e turbara.  
  
Boromir dio un suspiro de alivio, por que realmente pensaba que hannah le contaría todo al pequeño hobbit, pero ella por supuesto no contaría sus intimidades , ni las de nadie cada cual con lo suyo y una pequeña mentirilla no le había hecho mal al hobbit , pero seguía estando Aragorn que al escuchar la conversación sintió molestia por que él si sabia perfectamente que ocurría en los flet cuando nadie estaba , dejando solos a Hannah y a Boromir .  
  
Hannah, estamos por partir y se acabaran esos momentos en que te quedas sola con Boromir, lo cual quiere decir que se acabaran por un tiempo mis dolores de cabeza, pero eso solo ocurrirá hasta que nos marchemos y aun falta un poco para eso, por lo tanto creo que estas consiente de que debes tomar precauciones.-le dijo Aragorn.  
  
¿Precauciones? , ¿ Pero de que? – pregunto ella  
  
Tu sabes a que me refiero, toma – dijo entregándole unas hojas – dicen que el te de esto es bueno para evitar accidentes.  
  
¿Accidentes?  
  
Tu entiendes, creo que no debo o no puedo decir las cosas mas claro de lo que te he dicho, de ser así todos escucharían y entenderían lo que te estoy diciendo, pero un consejo, el te se toma por la noche para mejor efecto, y antes de que ustedes dos se queden solos.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Te lo pondré mas fácil, no quiero nietos por ahora.  
  
Ja, ja vamos Aragorn si tu no tienes hijos con Arwen como es que tendrás nietos  
  
¿Ya entendiste?- dijo el hombre, dejando en silencio a Hannah, que ya había entendido lo que Aragorn trataba de decirle.  
  
No te preocupes, que hijos no tendré por lo menos por ahora, y no hay peligro por que si tu crees que Boromir y yo ... bueno tu sabes, los dos no hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho y si estuviera embarazada seguramente me daría cuenta.  
  
Dicen que no siempre se dan cuenta de eso, hasta que haya pasado un mes o mas.  
  
Vaya, si que conoces mucho sobre le tema – dijo Hannah, sonriente por una malevolita idea que había surcado su mente- imagino los motivos que Arwen y tu tendrán para estar muy bien informados.  
  
Aragorn que se encontraba de espaldas a Hannah, inmediatamente dio la vuelta y la miro frente a frente, y con un paso de distancia entre ambos.  
  
Fluí! , Soplo Hannah al cabello de Aragorn – tu deberías tener cuidado también, ya veras lo que digo, no solo por esos accidentes! Si no por que la guerra se encuentra cerca, yo te estimo mucho Eleazar, piedra de elfo y me dolería que algo e pasase eres muy importante y has sido mi amigo desde siempre.  
  
¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?  
  
Es lo que siento y si te lo digo ahora es por que mi corazón me lo pidió, vamos que no es hora de estar tristes, el camino es largo y el tiempo corto, no discutamos ahora, ya tendremos tiempo para hacerlo, Además la guerra esta cerca y la muerte se siente en el aire... 


	2. La chica y el Montaraz

Hola , espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior , ya recibi criticas constructivas y espero mas , asi que lean este nuevo capitulo y veremos si les agrada.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
El mago y la chica, llegaron hasta Bolson cerrado, en donde se encontraron al gentil Bilbo Bolsón, que como de costumbre recibió muy amablemente a los visitantes, aunque le inquieto la presencia de la humana.  
  
Y que es lo que hace una humana tan joven, con este mago sin vergüenza y de pacotilla como este y además nombrado exterminador oficial de la paz. , dijo en tono burlesco Bilbo  
  
Bilbo! , Sabéis muy bien que el incidente con el dragón no fue culpa mía, yo solo te di un pequeño empujoncito.  
  
Tal escena típica en estos inusuales amigos, causo gracia y a la vez nostalgia en Hannah, pero ambos amigos fueron interrumpidos, al recordar la presencia de la joven.  
  
Siento molestarles- dijo Hannah -, pero empezare a decir lo que sé.  
  
Adelante -dijo Gandalf - ante un Bilbo Bolson aturdido, pues no sabia que era lo que la chica iba a decir.  
  
Todo empieza cuando el señor Bilbo, encontró un anillo en las montañas, ese anillo es de oro solido, liso sin grabados, hay una fuerza que esta detrás del anillo, señor Gandalf debe ir a investigar a las bibliotecas de la ciudad blanca.  
  
De que esta hablando, Gandalf? - dijo el hobbit- quien sabia perfectamente de que hablaba la chica, pero ante la sorpresa era mejor hacer creer que no lo sabia  
  
Señor Bilbo, estoy hablando del anillo que usted trae en su bolsillo.-dijo ella  
  
Y del destino de la tierra media - respondió el mago -, sin embargo no puedo marcharme ahora, pues hoy celebramos el 111 aniversario de mi amigo Bilbo, tendré que esperar a partir mañana o después de la celebración.  
  
Gandalf no encontraba antecedentes a lo que la chica sabia, pero creyó en ella a pesar de todo.  
  
Así debe ser - dijo ella.  
  
En la fiesta paso de todo, unos hobbits se pasaron con las pintas de cervezas y derramaron una jarra en la ropa de Hannah, lo cual no le causo mucha gracia, Meriadoc y Peregrin presentaron a Hannah a un grupo de amigos suyos obviamente todos hobbits y para una joven que sabiendo de la existencia de los hombres y elfos de la tierra media, no se conformaría con unos hobbits! , Mas sin embargo los hobbits son seres simpaticos y de estupendo humor; en un descuido de la joven Merry y Pippin habian hecho de las suyas, una gran humareda subió en el aire, tomando la forma de una montaña lejana, vomitando llamas escarlatas y verdes. Y de esas llamas salió volando un dragón rojo y dorado, no de tamaño natural, pero sí de terrible aspecto. Le brotaba fuego de la boca y le relampagueaban los ojos. Se oyó de pronto un rugido y el dragón pasó por encima de sus cabezas como una exhalación, todos sorprendidos ante tal maravilla aplaudieron pensando que había sido obra del mago, quien al descubrir a los echare de tal acto castigo haciendo que fregaran todos los platos - TANTO ESCANDALO POR UN COHETE - pensaron los dos traviesos.  
  
Hubo arboles verdes, con troncos de humo oscuro, y hojas que se abrían en una súbita primavera; de las ramas brillantes caían flores resplandecientes sobre los hobbits maravillados y desaparecían dejando un suave aroma en el instante mismo en que ya iban a tocar los rostros vueltos.  
  
En fin todo salió a como hannah esperaba, salvo por el incidente de la pinta de cerveza, todo sucedió a como ella recordaba, Lo mas esperado o mejor dicho lo menos esperados, era sin duda el discurso de Bilbo No les distraeré mucho tiempo!, Gritó Bilbo entre aplausos. Los he reunido a todos con un propósito. En realidad, con tres propósitos. En primer lugar, para poder decirles lo mucho que los quiero y lo breves que son ciento once años entre hobbits tan maravillosos y admirables.  
  
No conozco a la mitad de ustedes, ni la mitad de lo que querría, y lo que yo querría es menos de la mitad de lo que la mitad de ustedes merece.  
  
Él publica no sabia si aplaudir o abuchear pues esto resulto ser algo inesperado y bastante difícil. Se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados, pero la mayoría se quedó callada, tratando de descifrar las palabras de Bilbo, y viendo si podía entenderlas como un cumplido.  
  
En segundo lugar, para celebrar mi cumpleaños.  
  
En tercer lugar, y finalmente, ¡quiero hacer un anuncio! Lamento anunciarles que aunque ciento once años es tiempo demasiado breve para vivir entre ustedes, como ya dije, esto es el fin. Me voy. Los dejo ahora. ¡Adiós!  
  
Bilbo bajó de la silla y desapareció: hubo un relámpago cegador y todos los invitados parpadearon; y cuando abrieron de nuevo los ojos, Bilbo ya no estaba. Ciento cuarenta y cuatro hobbits miraron boquiabiertos y sin habla; luego de unos momentos todos los Bolsón, Boffin, Tuk, Brandigamo, Cavada, Redondo, Madriguera, Bolger, Ciñatiesa, Tejonera, Tallabuena, Corneta y Ganapié, comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Está loco. Siempre lo dije" fue quizá el comentario más popular. Hasta los Tuk (excepto unos pocos) pensaron que la conducta de Bilbo había sido absurda, y casi todos dieron por sentado que la desaparición no era más que una farsa ridícula.  
  
Cuando Gandalf partió dejando el anillo con Frodo, Hannah recordó que traía un pequeño resumen y unos apuntes y por supuesto su diccionario elfico en su bolso.- que dirían si se los mostraran ,seguramente les daría un ataque y eso podía alterar el descenlace de la historia ,de aquí en adelante no me entrometere en lo que suceda , ire a Rivendell y hablare con Lord Elrond el sabrá que hacer.- pensó Hannah - así lo haré .  
  
Dicho y echo así sucedió pues hannah no muy pronto partió a Bree pues ya había pasado 3 años desde el cumpleaños de Bilbo, hannah se despidió de todos, dejando a algunos hobbits jóvenes tristes, pues su musa se estaba marchando.  
  
El camino hacia Bree, era peligroso, pero más peligroso era estar ahí, pues la mayoría, por no citar que todos eran hombres y una chica entre tantos era mucha Tenta... ,ejem , bueno , hannah sabia perfectamente que en el pony pisador encontraría a Aragón y planeo la forma de hablar con el .  
  
Buenas tardes señor, deseo una habitación con una buena cerradura - dijo ella  
  
Muy buenas tardes tenga usted señorita, tenemos habitaciones muy cómodas y seguras si eso es lo que usted necesita, también podemos brindarle el servicio de mantener lejos a estos alacranes, si usted lo amerita.  
  
Gracias, creo que encontrare la forma de cuidarme de esos ¨alcranes ¨ como usted mismo les ha llamado, me quedare un rato aquí para ver el ambiente.  
  
A como nuestra amiga recordaba, trancos o sea Aragorn se encontraba en un rincón del bar, ella lo miró como un hombre de rostro extraño, de refinados rasgos, y de gran belleza pues el aun era un joven de 28 años, sentado a la sombra cerca de la pared. Tenía un tazón delante de él, y fumaba una pipa de caño largo. Las piernas extendidas mostraban unas botas de cuero blando, que le calzaban bien. Un manto pesado, de color verde oliva, manchado por muchos viajes, le envolvía ajustadamente el cuerpo, resaltando su estupenda figura y a pesar del calor que había en el cuarto llevaba una capucha, que le ensombrecía la cara; sin embargo, se le alcanzaba haber el brillo de los ojos mientras observaba todo y a todos; -ella llamó al señor mantecona y le dijo que le llevara una cerveza a ese hombre a lo cual mantecona sorprendido dijo-: señorita, creo que si hace eso estaria muy mal, él es uno de esos que van de un lado a otro. Montaraces, los llamamos. Es muy peligroso según lo que se habla del. El habla raras veces, aunque sabe contar una buena historia cuando tiene ganas. Desaparece durante un mes, o un año, y se presenta aquí de nuevo. Se fue y vino muchas veces en la primavera pasada, pero no lo veía desde hace tiempo. El nombre verdadero nunca lo oí, pero por aquí se le conoce como Trancos. Anda siempre a grandes pasos, con esas largas zancas que tiene, aunque nadie sabe el porqué de tanta prisa. Pero no hay modo de entender a los del Este y tampoco a los del Oeste, como decimos en Bree, refiriéndonos a los Montaraces y a las gentes de la Comarca, con el perdón de usted, es muy raro que me lo haya preguntado, pero lo conoce acaso?  
  
Por favor llévele la cerveza, pero no le diga quien se la manda, él sabrá quien fue.  
  
A como usted quiera - dijo el hombre.  
  
La reacción del montaraz fue la esperada, Hannah estaba segura de lo que pasaría después, o eso creía ella.  
  
Como una hora mas tarde hannah decidió ir a dormir, pero alguien había estado observándola y la intercepto.  
  
Que hace una bella señorita sola en un bar como este, desea compañía, por que estoy dispuesto a dársela.  
  
No necesito a nadie, con su permiso, tengo que partir muy temprano, así que déjeme pasar, por favor.  
  
Huy! Que maleducada, pues yo solo quería hacerle compañía.  
  
Déjeme en paz y suélteme, no entiende que me suelte!  
  
No ha escuchado a la señorita, sino quiere que esta daga le atraviese, será mejor que la suelte y no diga nada, ahora suéltela despacio, quítese y lárguese de aquí, y si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ella lo mato, entendido?  
  
No sé porque se molesta si yo solo quería ayudar a la señorita.  
  
Es verdad eso?  
  
No, este hombre es un loco, esta desquiciado.  
  
Lo ve la señorita dice que usted la estaba molestando, a hora lárguese de aquí.  
  
Esta bien me voy, tanto problema por querer ayudarla.  
  
El ebrio se marcha y el salvador de hannah se dirigió a ella.  
  
Si mi cabeza no me falla usted envió una cerveza para mí, o me equivoco?  
  
No, no se equivoca señor trancos.  
  
Vaya, ya conoce mi nombre muchos me llaman así, especialmente por aquí, pero dígame ¿por que hizo eso?.  
  
Digamos que fue en agradecimiento adelantado- respondió ella  
  
Él con cara de que no me lo creo, y descubriendo la capucha descubriendo una hirsuta cabellera oscura, y un par de ojos grises y perspicaces en una cara pálida y severa. , Entonces dirigiéndose a ella dijo - pues gracias aunque no se como sabría usted que la defendería.  
  
Conoce usted la historia del daño de Isildur? - le interroga ella con una sutil pero entrometida voz  
  
Que?  
  
Si conoce esa historia? - le pregunta ella, esta vez dispuesta a recibir una pronta y sin titubeos contestación  
  
Por que habría de conocerla, a no ser el simple hecho de que soy de por estos lados y he escuchado todo tipo de historias.  
  
Conoce al heredero? , Yo sé quien es exactamente, de hecho le digo que es un hombre maduro, con clase y de buena apariencia cuando esta limpio.  
  
Me supongo que lo conoce muy bien, e inclusive ya ha hablado con él para hacer tales aseveraciones.  
  
Pues, si le digo que si, y es mas que haría si le digo que estoy hablando con el ahora mismo.  
  
Le repondría que no lo veo. -respondió él  
  
Y si le digo señor trancos, que su verdadero nombre es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero al trono de Isildur, Eleazar piedra de elfo?  
  
Un hombre no puede tener tantos nombres.  
  
No uno cualquiera, pero usted sí  
  
Yo?  
  
No se ha dado cuenta, yo sé exactamente quien es usted?  
  
Ya me di cuenta de que sabe mucho , pero como sabe que es lo realmente sabe y si lo que dice saber es cierto, señorita?  
  
Digamos que me esmero, mucho  
  
Aragón hijo de Arathorn es un hombre muy educado y por lo del incidente del hombre desquiciado a como le llamaron, se ofreció a vigilar la puerta de la habitación de Hannah, obviamente desde afuera.  
  
Preferiría que usted durmiera adentro, no quiero que lo miren afuera.  
  
Tiene razón, prometo protegerla y como hombre de honor no me aprovechare de la situación, le aclaro esto por si no confía en mí , pues aun no me conoce y....  
  
Confió plenamente en usted señor Aragorn, un hombre como usted no tocaría a una niña como yo, y no lo haría por que de ser así la dama Arwen se daría cuenta enseguida.  
  
La anterior frase de hannah, le pareció cómica y algo ocurrente a Aragorn, que nunca había tratado con niñas.  
  
Ambos conversaron en la habitación de Hannah, hasta ya muy entrada la noche entonces ella le dijo a Aragorn que iría a Rivendell, a lo cual él respondió ya casi dormido que la acompañaría.  
  
Hannah sonrió y se dispuso a descansar, mirando en Aragorn a un hermano mayor, callado, gentil y valeroso, miraba en Aragorn un hombre de gran valor y además con todo lo que ella sabia del, la simpatía era cosa ganada, pero la admiración por aquel hombre de penetrantes y azules ojos, era mas que lo que había leído, pues el irradiaba confianza y valor, y recordando las maravillosas vistas de su pueblo callo vencida por el sueño.  
  
Al día siguiente cuando hannah se levanto Aragorn ya no estaba, preocupada bajó hasta donde se encontraba el señor mantecona, y cuando ella le pregunta por trancos este le dijo que se había marchado muy temprano sin decirle nada. 


	3. Hacia Rivendell

Bueno este es el tercer capitulo ,espero les guste la historia .  
  
Hannah es un personaje ficticio creado por mi y el resto de personajes son de la autoria de J.J:TOLKIEN , salvo algun otro personaje que se meta en la historia .  
  
De aquí en adelante leeran dialogos y narraciones que realmente se dieron , según la historia del libro , las he retomado pues son de gran importancia , y yo he querido mantener el hilo de los sucesos que realmente estan en el libro .  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Vaya un gran mentiroso ha resultado, pero no sé, creo que regresará, algo me dice que no me ha engañado y que volverá, pues lo siento en el aire.- pensó hannah  
  
Y hannah no estaba equivocada, porque al sonar el reloj una hora mas tarde de la partida de trancos, este mismo en persona había regresado.  
  
Pensé que habrías escapado, y sin ofender, creí que te habías acobardado.  
  
Nunca me acobardo o escapo de algo, de ser así lo evito antes de enfrentarlo.- respondió él en tono ofendido, pero no le importo pues hannah lo había dicho si bien era cierto, pero no lo hizo por mal, sino por el miedo propio al viaje, pues ella se encontraba en tierras distintas a las que ella conocia, era un mundo nuevo y extraño que hasta al mismo Aragorn le hubiera dado temor enfrentar.- pero tenia que hacer unas investigaciones  
  
Sobre que? , ¿Querías saber si decía la verdad?, es cierto que no me conoce señor trancos , pero le aseguro que soy la persona mas confiable en todo Bree y la única que puede salvarle si así lo amerita  
  
Quería saber de unos cuantos asuntos, que no tienen que ver con lo que usted me ha dicho señorita, Gandalf el gris esta aquí...  
  
Aquí? , Gritó la joven, - interrumpiendo lo que Aragorn le decía, - perdón, necesito aprender a controlarme.  
  
Bueno, como le iba diciendo, Gandalf se encuentra aquí, y como no hay novedades partiré hoy mismo con usted a Rivendell.  
  
Si te refieres a lo jinetes negros, no estarán aquí hasta dentro de varios años.  
  
De que estas hablando, los jinetes negros, aquí?  
  
Metí la pata - pensó hannah - ya me metí en esto ahora terminare, los jinetes negros, si ellos mismos, algo sucederá, algo muy malo me teman, pero ellos vendrán, pero largos años pasaran antes de que suceda eso, si por eso no partiremos a Rivendell, bien hecho pues metí ya la pata.  
  
Dices que los jinetes vendrán dentro de muchos años, el trayecto a Rivendell es de un mes máximo, no veo inconveniente en partir.  
  
Con un suspiro de alivio hannah dio un pequeño brinco de alegría, pues no se aplazaría el conocer a Elrond.  
  
Mientras hannah y trancos salían de Bree, muchos curiosos les perseguían y les gritaban ¡ qué hacéis con una jovencita! ¡ Yo que usted andaría con cuidado! , ¡ Quién anda con trancos sin escrúpulos, debe andar preparado! , ¡Oye tu patas largas! Fue lo ultimo que escucharon, pero a Aragorn pareció no importarle, pero en verdad si le importaba, pues él en el fondo deseaba que lo trataran bien y no a por la forma a como se mirara.  
  
Hannah estuvo a punto de responder los insultos que le hacían a Aragorn, pero este la detuvo, lo cual hannah no entendió.  
  
Por que me detuviste?  
  
No vale la pena, ellos dicen esas cosas por lo que se dice de mí, aunque en realidad no soy lo que creen.  
  
Algo muy curioso era que aunque todos le abucheaban y gritaban todo tipo de cosas, al que Aragorn volvía a ver se apartaba y dejaba de gritarle, tal era la forma en que Aragorn les miraba que ellos le temían, a tal punto de ser cobardes y gritarle por la espalda y no de frente como caballeros de honor, y en vez de eso como tonitos cobardes que temen a la verdad y a todo lo que esta suele traer.  
  
A mi no me importan las apariencias, y mucho menos a la dama Arwen, aquí todos son ignorantes de la verdad - dijo hannah tratando de reconfortar al pobre hombre.  
  
Tus sabias quien era yo, mi apariencia es otra cosa, sabias perfectamente que querías y por eso me hablaste.  
  
No fue por eso - replico la joven - tú eres un hombre bueno, lo veo y lo siento.  
  
Gracias -dijo él, ya muy cansado de andar solo de aquí para allá, sin amigos ni familia.  
  
Desde ahora seré tu mejor amiga - dijo ella sonriendo y tratando de adivinar lo que el hombre sentía ,pues ella siempre había tenido muchas amistades , aunque en realidad nunca encontró una amistad verdadera.  
  
Él intentando corresponderla, sonrió lo mas amablemente posible.  
  
NO ES ORO TODO LO QUE RELUCE, NI TODA LA GENTE ERRANTE ANDA PERDIDA.- dijo él en un tono muy protector.  
  
Ni todo lo que creemos es cierto o lo que nos han enseñado, pues la ignorancia es atrevida y lo lleva a uno al borde del precipicio a un paso de ser caballo.  
  
Esto causo que Aragorn se tirara una carcajada, pues esta frase era graciosa y la elocuencia de hannah también lo era.  
  
Nunca debemos decir no a lo que no conocemos, tampoco debemos de dejar de hacer o decir algo pues no sabemos si hubiera resultado o si algún día podamos hacerlo, pues lo mejor es actuar hoy, para no lamentarnos en el futuro.  
  
El plan de Trancos, era encaminarse al principio hacia Archet, pero tomar enseguida a la derecha y dejar atrás la aldea por el este, y luego marchar en línea recta todo lo posible por las tierras salvajes hacia la Cima de los Vientos. De este modo, si todo iba bien, podrían ahorrarse una gran vuelta del Camino, que más adelante doblaba hacia el sur para evitar los Pantanos de Moscagua. Pero por supuesto, tendrían que cruzarlos al fin, y la descripción que hacía Trancos no era alentadora.  
  
La pobre hannah solo hizo una pregunta, -¿hay arroyos cerca de donde pasaremos?.  
  
Solo uno y esta a cuatro días de camino.  
  
¿Y donde nos bañaremos?  
  
No lo haremos - respondió el dispuesto a reírse. Imaginando lo que seguía.  
  
Pues un minuto, si no me baño estaré sucia, y no me gusta andar así.A no Aragorn, yo pensaba que cargaban por lo menos agua, para lavarse un poco, no creía que no se bañaban  
  
¿Pensabas que mi apariencia era por que quería andar así?  
  
En la que me metí ,otra vez - pensó ella.  
  
No, pero un poco de aseo no te caería mal, -dijo ella tratando disimular un poco en la que se había metido, y no tuvo mas remedio que conformarse.  
  
Al tercer día de viaje salieron del bosque de Chet en el desierto y al quinto día dejaron atrás a los pantanos. El milagro ocurrió el sexto día pues fue cuando se encontraron un arrollo que no le cayó nada mal a hannah pues ya necesitaba un buen baño, aunque le resulto incomodo que Aragorn estuviese con ella, pero la caballerosidad del hombre era muy grande y para que ella no desconfiara de que si el se iba la miraría de otro lugar, decidió quedarse aunque de espalda y mientras tanto le contaba historias a hannah la cual de vez en cuando le tiraba una piedra con tal puntería que nunca le daba, cuando hannah estuvo limpia agarro una ollita, la lleno con agua y se la echo en la cabeza a Aragorn diciéndole así Arwen podrá abrasarte pues tan limpio andabas que el agua se evaporo.  
  
Je je, que graciosa eres, ya veras, no había terminado de decirlo cuando agarro a hannah y la tira al arrolla y la pobre quedo empapada de pies a cabeza.  
  
Me mojaste toda la ropa, ahora iré mojada el resto del camino.  
  
Puedes andar sin ella y así no andarás mojada - rió él  
  
Ah si pues soy capaz y de no ser por que vas tú lo haría.  
  
Aunque eso era mentira, a hannah no le quedo otra que cambiarse la ropa e ir secando la mojada que traía y que había improvisado un tendedero con una vara que se había encontrado y Aragorn para hacer más graciosa la broma la iba agitando de un lado a otro como si de una bandera se tratase.  
  
Ambos conversaron mucho e intercambiaron historias de sus pueblos, ella le hablo sobre algunas cosas no muy relevantes o de mucha importancia de lo que sucedería, y él le hablo de los elfos, enanos, lo hombres, trolls, y todas las criaturas de la tierra media.  
  
Atravesaron moscagua, (y seguramente hannah no olvidaría su paso por ahí, pues los mosquitos habían creado cicatrices en ella.) , A duras penas lograron atravesarla pero se dirigieron a la cima de los vientos, de donde podían observarlo todo.  
  
En los primeros tiempos del Reino del Norte, edificaron una torre de observación en lo más alto de la Cima de los Vientos, y la llamaron Amón Sul. Fue incendiada y demolida, y nada queda de ella excepto un círculo de piedras desparramadas, como una tosca corona en la cabeza de la vieja colina. Sin embargo, en un tiempo fue alta y hermosa. Se dice que Elendil subió allí a observar la llegada de Gil-galad que venía del Oeste, en los días de la Última Alianza. .  
  
Aun así se ve hermosa y poderosa - dijo con notable admiración la joven, aunque perfectamente notaba la simplicidad en la construcción , pues ella sabía algo de construcción pues su padre era conocedor de esa industria.  
  
Era ya mediodía cuando se acercaron al extremo sur del camino, y vieron ante ellos, a la luz clara y pálida del sol de octubre, una barranca verde- gris que llegaba como un puente a la falda norte de la colina. Decidieron trepar hasta la cima enseguida, mientras había luz.. Nada se movía allá en lo alto Mirando de pie desde el borde del círculo de ruinas se alcanzaba haber abajo y en torno un amplio panorama, en su mayor parte de tierras áridas y sin ninguna característica, excepto unas manchas de bosques en las lejanías del sur, y detrás de los bosques, aquí y allá, el brillo de un agua distante. Abajo, del lado sur, corría como una cinta el Viejo Camino, viniendo del oeste y serpenteando en subidas y bajadas, hasta desaparecer en el este detrás de una estribación oscura. Nada se movía allí. Siguiéndolo con la mirada, vieron las Montañas: las elevaciones más cercanas eran de un color castaño y sombrío; detrás se alzaban formas grises y más altas, y luego unos picos elevados y blancos que centelleaban entre nubes.  
  
¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Rivendell?  
  
No sé, si seguimos con paso rápido, además veo que estas cansada...  
  
No, no lo estoy, y puedo caminar mas aprisa, no ha sido mi culpa que los caballos se cansen tanto.  
  
Lo anterior, constituyo un absurdo pues los caballos no se habían cansado, en vez de ello era Hannah la que no soportaba montarlos. A Aragorn la joven le inspiraba gran confianza y alegría.  
  
Esta bien, aun no se ha medido la distancia hacia Rivendell, unos dicen que tanto y otros que otro tanto, así que no puedo asegurar con franqueza, Pero si sé cuánto me llevaría a mí, a pie, con tiempo bueno y sin contratiempos y claro esta sin atrasos de niñas que quieren bañarse todo el tiempo, descansar y sentarse a comer o dormir la siesta.  
  
Eso no es cierto, bañarse es algo que se hace todos los días, comer también, pero dormir la siesta es una calumnia, por que yo no duermo la siesta.  
  
Como tu digas - dijo el hombre - doce días desde aquí al Vado de Bruinen, - continuo -donde el Camino cruza el Sonorona que nace en Rivendell. Nos esperan por lo menos dos semanas de marcha, pues no creo que nos convenga tomar el Camino. 


	4. Bienvenida seas a Rivendell

Aquí les dejo mi cuarto capitulo, antes que todo quiero aclarar que la conversación de Gandalf y Frodo esta extraída del propio libro, pero la corte para no alargar tanto la historia.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Un largo trayecto sin duda, algo no muy alentador pero solo la emoción de ver los hermosos campos que rodeaban a Rivendell y el conocer a Arwen y lord Elrond, hacía que todos los inconvenientes se volvieran humo ante el pensar de Hannah.  
  
Aragorn le había enseñado que cuando llegasen saludara inclinándose un poco, mostrando humildad y respeto. Namarie, dijo ella, así es Namarie -repitió él -  
  
Una hermosa vista se abría ante los asombrados ojos de Hannah, como si un telón hecho de fino Tul e hilos de oro se abriera para mostrar una majestuosidad inexplicable, habían llegado a Rivendell y las compañías de Elfos se precipitaron por la presencia de la joven, por que en algún momento mientras ella admiraba tanta belleza, Aragorn se había esfumado y la había dejado sola.  
  
Los pobres elfos sufrieron muchos golpes de parte de hannah que solo quería soltarse para acabar con Aragorn que la había dejado sola.  
  
No me atéis, les dijo ella, soy amiga de Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, Eleazar piedraaa de elfooooo y he venido con él, pero se me ha escapado y en cuanto le encuentre me las pagaraaaaa.  
  
Dos altos elfos sin decirle nada la llevaron directo a unas celdas que parecían habitaciones de tan cómodas, pero antes de que la dejaran ahí, apareció Aragorn y disculpándose con ella evito que la encerraran  
  
Menuda imprudencia, amigo, como pensasteis que me iban a dejar andar por Rivendell sino saben quien es. -Grita ella.-  
  
Perdonadme, prometo no volver a dejarte sola, pero es que algo había llamado mi atención y me separe sin pensar.  
  
Pero antes de que ella siguiera reclamando una voz de indudable belleza y modulación la detuvo diciendo.  
  
Pido disculpas, por que fue por mi causa que Aragorn te dejo sola y estuvieses a punto de ser encerrada.  
  
Arwen Estrella de la Tarde! , Estoy muy feliz de conocerle - dijo ella olvidando por completo el desastre que casi ocurrió.  
  
Mi padre estará muy gustoso de recibir en su casa a tan valiente dama - exclamo la princesa elfo - Aragorn me dijo que fuiste muy valiente y que le ayudasteis en reiteradas ocasiones.  
  
En realidad no fue así, pero si él dice eso, pues esta bien, después de todas las que ha hecho, tenía que hablar bien de mí, ¿no?  
  
Aragorn sonrió, al ver la frescura de la chica  
  
Más gustosa estaré yo de conocerle - dijo hannah con una sonrisa.  
  
Es de gran importancia que hannah conozca a lord Elrond pues tiene que decirle algunas cosas de suma importancia para toda la tierra media.- le dijo Aragorn a Arwen  
  
Y así era, pues hannah le había contado sus planes a Aragorn y sin embargo estaba dudosa de decírselos inmediatamente a lord Elrond.  
  
Arwen y Aragorn condujeron a Hannah hasta la presencia de Lord Elrond  
  
Bienvenida seas a mi casa Enelya, hija de las estrellas y los hombres, amiga de los elfos y resplandor de pureza - se escucho una voz detrás de hannah - mi casa es tu casa ahora, sea bienvenida ya que traes alegría a mi hogar y sin duda era mucho más valiente de lo que pensaba.  
  
Lord Elrond, dijo ella y como no sabia que hacer se le olvido la reverencia -. , Dé mi visita imagino que sabe ya el motivo...  
  
Por supuesto y te pido que no me digas nada, pues no es necesario y solo causaría problemas, así que por favor serás huésped de mi casa y no tienes por que decirle nada a nadie.  
  
Pues si esa es la voluntad de lord Elrond, así sea y asió sé cumplirá.- respondio ella.  
  
Cuantos nombres me ha puesto Lord Elrond, ¿verdad Aragorn? , ¡Crees que siempre que me encuentre me llamara así?  
  
No, pero, ¿ sabe él por que de que te llamo así?  
  
Pues no.  
  
Tu nombre significa pureza y llena de Gracia, pero como eres hija de Hombres y ahora el espera que seas amiga de los Elfos.  
  
Ha , pero solo espero que me llame Hannah a simples, pues no me acostumbrare a tantos nombres.  
  
Ja ja, - se rió Aragorn-  
  
A Hannah se le asignó su propia habitación que tenía un pequeño balcón que daba al ala este de Rivendell.  
  
Hannah tuvo bastante tiempo para conocer mas la cultura elfica , y se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber cumplido ya 31 años aun parecía tener 16 y según ella se debía en parte en que 3 años estuvo influenciada por el anillo y el resto los paso en Rivendell y que la naturaleza elfica se le había contagiado , ya habían pasado 12 años desde que llego a Rivendell con Aragorn y 8 desde que lo vio por ultima vez y aun le recordaba guapo y valiente , aunque esperaba el DIA en que se uniría a la compañía , pues Lord Elrond se lo permitió después de muchas suplicas y además ella tuvo que aprender a manejar la espada , el arco y flechas , dardos , medicinas con hierbas , un poco de lenguaje elfico , entre otras cosas mas .  
  
Al fin llego el día en que Glorfindel( quien se había hecho el mejor amigo de hannah en todo Rivendell, y con el que Hannah anduvo de novia por varios años, pero que por la simple razón de que los Elfos viven eternamente y los Hombre no, ambos decidieron que debían terminar para no sufrir mas, claro que ambos sufrieron pero como habían sido tan amigos, pronto se les pasó y continuaron tan unidos como antes e inclusive aun más) trajo a Frodo a la casa de Elrond, y así ella comprendió que todo había empezado, volvió a ver a su amigo Aragorn con unos años mas y se sorprendió de ver una chispa casi extinta en los ojos de el, pues la soledad y tristeza había habitado en su ser.  
  
Él era ya un hombre maduro pues la su cabellera había empezado a adquirir mechones blancos, la cara la tenia tostada por la intemperie y el sol, Hannah hubiera querido acompañar a su amigo en todos esos viajes que seguramente hizo solo, pero el saber lo que iba a pasar la había obligado a permanecer en Rivendell aprendiendo muchas cosas que le serian útiles al entrar en batalla.  
  
Hola Aragorn, ¿me recuerdas? - preguntó tontamente ella.  
  
Hannah, si no has cambiado absolutamente nada, ¿cómo piensas que te iba a olvidar?  
  
Pues todo puede pasar y no me sorprendería que me hallas olvidado, pues ya lo has hecho muchas veces, como cuando me dejasteis sola en...  
  
Esta bien ya entendí- dijo sonriendo él.  
  
¿Ese debe ser Gloin, verdad?  
  
Si es él, estas muy bien informada amiga  
  
Pues es que Glorfindell me ha enseñado muchas cosas.-dijo ella  
  
Pues se puede saber que te ha enseñado ese elfo de pacotilla.  
  
No es ningún elfo de pacotilla, es mi amigo y me brindo el apoyo y la compañía que necesité, no como cierto humano que se fue.  
  
Tenia que irme y tu no querías ir, como piensas que quería dejarte, después de que me hicisteis buena compañía en el camino hacia aquí, por que para tu conocimiento los Hobbits fueron muy desconfiados sobre todo SAM.  
  
Entiendo, pero ya me voy tengo que ir a cierto lugar y no te puedo decir.  
  
¿Ahora me tienes secretos? , Muy bien Dama de las estrellas, no me venga a llorar después.  
  
Esta bien, nos vemos luego, adiós Aragorn - dijo ella, al instante que desaparecía al doblar y entrar a la casa.  
  
Frodo despertó y se encontró tendido en una cama. ¿-¿Dónde estoy, y qué hora es? -le preguntó en voz alta al techo. -En la casa de Elrond, y son las diez de la mañana -dijo una voz-. Es la mañana del veinticuatro de octubre, si quieres saberlo. -¡Gandalf! -exclamó Frodo, incorporándose. Allí estaba el viejo mago, sentado en una silla junto a la ventana abierta.  
  
-Sí-dijo Gandalf-, aquí estoy. Y tú tienes suerte de estar también aquí, luego de todos los disparates, que hiciste últimamente.  
  
Elrond es un maestro del arte de curar, pero las armas del Enemigo son mortíferas. Para decirte la verdad, yo tuve muy pocas esperanzas, pues se me ocurrió que en la herida cerrada había quedado algún fragmento de la hoja. Pero no pudimos encontrarlo hasta anoche. Elrond extrajo una esquirla. Estaba muy incrustada en la carne, y abriéndose paso hacia dentro.  
  
Frodo se estremeció recordando el cruel puñal de hoja mellada que se había desvanecido en manos de Trancos.  
  
-¡No te alarmes! -dijo Gandalf-. Ya no existe. Ha sido fundida. Y parece que los hobbits se desvanecen de muy mala gana. He conocido guerreros robustos de la Gente Grande que hubiesen sucumbido enseguida a esa esquirla, que tú llevaste diecisiete días.  
  
-¿Qué me hubiesen hecho? -preguntó Frodo-. ¿Qué trataban de hacer esos Jinetes?  
  
-Trataban de atravesarte el corazón con un puñal de Morgul, que queda en la herida. Si lo hubieran logrado, serías ahora como ellos, sólo que más débil, y te tendrían sometido. Serías un espectro, bajo el dominio del Señor Oscuro, y te habría atormentado por haber querido retener el Anillo, si hay un tormento mayor que el de perder el Anillo y verlo en el dedo del Señor Oscuro.  
  
-¡Gracias sean dadas por no haberme enterado de ese horrible peligro! -dijo Frodo con voz débil-. Yo estaba mortalmente asustado, por supuesto, pero si hubiera sabido más no me hubiese atrevido ni a moverme. ¡Es una maravilla que haya escapado con vida!  
  
Aunque pareciera que hannah andaba escuchando las conversaciones de los otros eso era mentira pues la joven había desarrollado él poder escuchar hasta una distancia sorprendente, inclusive el propio Lord Elrond le había dicho que se había convertido en una elfo muy interesante pues a pesar de no ser de su raza, ella había adoptado muchas cualidades y aptitudes elficas.sin embargo la conversación de Gandalf y frodo no-tenia o no traia nada nuevo pues ella, que ya sabia todo eso  
  
A la hora de la comida muchos se sentaron a la mesa incluyendo a frodo quien estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Arwen.  
  
El salón de la casa de Elrond estaba colmado de gente: Elfos en su mayoría, todos conocidos de Hannah, había unos pocos huéspedes de otra especie, como sé diria una comida igualitaria. Elrond, como de costumbre, estaba sentado en un sillón a la cabecera de una mesa larga; a un lado tenía a Glorfindel que le hacia muecas a Hannah provocando la risa de esta, y al otro a Gandalf, que sabia perfectamente la historia entre Glorfindel y Hannah.  
  
Frodo los observó maravillado, pues nunca había visto a Elrond, de quien se hablaba en tantos relatos; y sentados a la izquierda y a la derecha, Glorfindel, y aun Galdalf, a quienes creía conocer tan bien, se le revelaban como grandes y poderosos señores.  
  
Gandalf era de un poco más pequeño de estatura que los otros dos, -pues los elfos son de gran estatura -, pero la larga melena blanca, la abundante barba gris, y los anchos hombros, le daban un aspecto de rey sabio, salido de antiguas leyendas. En la cara trabajada por los años, bajo las espesas cejas nevadas, los ojos oscuros eran como carbones encastrados que de súbito podían encenderse y arder.  
  
Glorfindel era alto y erguido, el cabello de oro resplandeciente, la cara joven y hermosa, libre de temores y luminosa de alegría; los ojos brillantes y vivos, y la voz como una música; había sabiduría en aquella frente, y fuerza en aquella mano. Hannah había encontrado en aquel elfo un amigo incomparable y el pensar en que se iban a separar le dolía en el alma y lloraba al verlo, aunque él siempre le regala una rosa con la cual ella dejaba de llorar, él era un elfo con corazón de oro, tenia tantas atenciones con aquella joven que había logrado lo que ningún hombre, Hannah había llorado por él y desafío al mismo Elrond cuando no le permitió ir a patrullar junto al por las afueras de Rivendell.  
  
El rostro de Elrond no tenía edad; no era ni joven ni viejo, La sabiduría que poseía permitia a los otros leer en su rostro el recuerdo de muchas cosas, felices y tristes. Tenía el cabello oscuro como las sombras del atardecer, y ceñido por una corona de plata, perfectamente hecha; los ojos eran grises como la claridad de la noche, y en ellos había una luz semejante a la luz de las estrellas. Parecía venerable como un rey coronado por muchos inviernos, y vigoroso sin embargo como un guerrero probado en la plenitud de sus fuerzas. Era el Señor de Rivendel, poderoso tanto entre los Elfos como entre los Hombres.  
  
En el centro de la mesa, apoyada en los tapices que pendían del muro, había una silla bajo un dosel, y allí estaba sentada una hermosa dama, tan parecida a Elrond, bajo forma femenina. . Era joven, y al mismo tiempo no lo era, pues aunque la escarcha no había tocado las trenzas de pelo sombrío, y los brazos blancos y el rostro claro fuesen tersos y sin defecto, y la luz de las estrellas le brillara en los ojos, grises como una noche sin nubes, había en ella verdadera majestad, y la mirada revelaba conocimiento y sabiduría, como si hubiera visto todas las cosas que traen los años. Le cubría la cabeza una red de hilos de plata entretejida con pequeñas gemas de un blanco resplandeciente, pero las delicadas vestiduras grises no tenían otro adorno que una guirnalda de hojas cinceladas en plata.  
  
Así vio Frodo a Arwen, hija de Elrond, a quien pocos mortales habían visto hasta entonces, y de quien se decía que había traído de nuevo a la tierra la imagen viva de Lúthien; y la llamaban Undómiel, pues era la Estrella de la Tarde para su pueblo. Había permanecido mucho tiempo en la tierra de la familia de la madre en Lórien, más allá de las montañas regresado hacía poco a Rivendel, a la casa del padre. Pero los dos hermanos de Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir llevavan una vida errante, y a menudo iban a caballo hasta muy lejos junto con los Montaraces del Norte; y jamás olvidaban los tormentos que la madre de ellos habia sufrido en los antros de los orcos , ambos eran jóvenes vivaces y sacaban de su lugar a Elrond siempre que podían e inclusive se atrevieron a llevar a Hannah dormida hasta varios kilómetros de Rivendell y no pudieron mas por que los caballos la despertaron y ella los obligo a regresar.  
  
Frodo no había visto ni había imaginado nunca belleza semejante en una criatura viviente, y el hecho de encontrarse sentado a la mesa de Elrond entre tanta gente alta y hermosa lo sorprendía y abrumaba a la vez. Aunque tenía una silla apropiada, y contaba con el auxilio de varios almohadones, se sentía muy pequeño, y bastante fuera de lugar; pero esta impresión pasó rápidamente. La fiesta era alegre, y la comida todo lo que un estómago hambriento pudiese desear. Pasó un tiempo antes que mirara de nuevo alrededor o se volviera hacia la gente vecina.  
  
A la derecha de Frodo estaba sentado un enano que parecía importante, ricamente vestido. La barba, muy larga y bifurcada, era blanca, casi tan blanca como el blanco de nieve de las ropas. Llevaba un cinturón de plata, y una cadena de plata y diamantes le colgaba del cuello. Frodo dejó de comer para mirarlo.  
  
-¡Bienvenido y feliz encuentro! -dijo el enano volviéndose hacia él, y levantándose del asiento hizo una reverencia-. Glóin, para servir a usted -dijo inclinándose todavía más.  
  
-Frodo Bolsón, para servir a usted y a la familia de usted -dijo Frodo correctamente, levantándose sorprendido y desparramando los almohadones-. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que es usted el Glóin, uno de los doce compañeros del gran Thorin Escudo-de-Roble?  
  
-No se equivoca -dijo el enano, juntando los almohadones y ayudando cortésmente a Frodo a volver a la silla-. Y yo no pregunto, pues ya me han dicho que es usted pariente y heredero por adopción de nuestro célebre amigo Bilbo. Permítame felicitarlo por su restablecimiento.  
  
-Muchas gracias -dijo Frodo.  
  
Conversaron durante todo el resto de la comida, pero Frodo escuchaba más de lo que hablaba, pues las noticias de la Comarca, aparte de las que se referían al Anillo, parecían menudas, lejanas e insignificantes, mientras que Glóin en cambio tenía mucho que decir de las regiones septentrionales de las Tierras Ásperas. Frodo supo que Grimbeorn el Viejo, hijo de Beorn, era ahora el señor de muchos hombres vigorosos, y que ni orcos ni lobos se atrevían a entrar en su país, entre las Montañas y el Bosque Negro  
  
Hannah sintió curiosidad por aquella conversación, pues queria formar parte de ella, pero se encontraba a una notable distancia de ambos y era de mala educación moverse de lugar.  
  
Y luego de esto Glóin se embarcó en un largo relato sobre el Reino de los Enanos. Le encantaba haber encontrado un oyente tan cortés, pues Frodo no daba señales de fatiga y no trataba de cambiar el tema, aunque en verdad pronto se encontró perdido entre los extraños nombres de personas y lugares de los que nunca había oído hablar. Le interesó saber sin embargo que Dáin reinaba todavía bajo la Montaña, que era viejo (habiendo cumplido ya doscientos cincuenta años), venerable, y fabulosamente rico. De los diez compañeros que habían sobrevivido a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, siete estaban todavía con él: Dwalin, Glóin, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, y Bombur  
  
Bombur era ahora tan gordo que no podía trasladarse por sus propios medios de la cama al asiento en la mesa, y se necesitaban seis jóvenes enanos para levantarlo.  
  
El banquete concluyó por fin. Elrond y Arwen se incorporaron y atravesaron la sala, y los invitados los siguieron en orden. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y todos salieron a un pasillo ancho y cruzaron otras puertas, y llegaron a otra sala. No había mesas allí, pero un fuego claro ardía en una amplia chimenea entre pilares tallados a un lado y a otro.  
  
Hubo una fiesta muy linda, hubo cantos y hannah pudo notar que Arwen y Aragorn se miraban muy bien juntos, ella tan linda y radiante, Aragorn estaba de pie junto a ella. Llevaba recogido el manto oscuro, y parecía estar vestido con la cota de malla de los Elfos, y una estrella le brillaba en el pecho. Hablaban juntos.  
  
Que feliz se sentía ella, ante tanta alegría y regocijo como no se había visto en Rivendell en mucho tiempo.  
  
Hannah empezó a sentir el fluir de la felicidad por sus venas y a pesar de seguir siendo tan traviesa, sintió que la seriedad de los elfos la había contagiado y deseaba volver a ser la misma Hannah que un día causo tanto alboroto en Rivendell con su llegada  
  
Esa noche Glorfindel y Hannah bailarón juntos hasta que ya no podían mas .  
  
Has bailado de maravilla , querida Hannah - dijo Glorfindel con el aliento entrecortado .  
  
Pues tu no te has quedado atrás , amigo- Dijo sonriendo , hannah 


	5. conociendo a todos en el concilio

Gracias lothuin y a Eoli Eowyn por sus reviews , gracias chicas , se los agradezco mucho , sus palabras me alientan  
  
Y ustedes las demas lectoras les gusta mi finc? , por favor si lo detestan necesito saberlo para mejorarlo , no solo de halagos se vive tambien se necesitan las criticas , dejen reviews para continuar la historia.  
  
Bueno este capitulo es algo ya conocido, pues lo he dejado casi igual a lo que pasó en el concilio, un alboroto que provoco Boromir, al cual su orgullo no le deja que los demás le ayuden.  
  
-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Todo el día siguiente a aquel baile se le dedico al concilio, en el cual muchas preguntas no fueron aclaradas pues la incertidumbre que se sentía con respecto al futuro de los pueblos y el futuro del anillo era incierto y solo la penumbra era segura, lo demás era como el estar en mundo desconocido del cual no sabes nada, ni a donde estamos ni a donde vamos.  
  
Elrond le menciono a hannah que el concilio estaba preparado, pero no era menester la presencia de ella, pues se mantendría en secreto hasta que llegase la hora de partir, ella asintió pero con el corazón dolido pues pensaba que se le había hecho a un lado, pero la verdad no era esa y como notando eso Elrond le dijo - se te permitirá estar cerca del concilio para que escuches todo lo que se diga, pero no deben ver que estas ahí - , Hannah acepto un poco mas tranquila .  
  
. Elrond estaba allí, y muchos otros que Hannah ya conocía, entre ellos Glorfindel y Glóin; y en un rincón estaba sentado Trancos, envuelto otra vez en aquellas gastadas ropas de viaje , que le habían acompañado en muchos de sus viajes y que seguramente ya contenían la sabiduría de aquel hombre .  
  
. Había un enano joven junto a Glóin: su hijo Gimly . Al lado de Glorfindel se encontraba otros consejeros de la casa de Elrond, Erestor, Galdor, Estaba allí también un Elfo extraño, vestido de castaño y verde, que traía un mensaje de su padre, Thranduil, el Rey de los Elfos del Bosque Negro del Norte. - Hannah estaba feliz de ver a aquel elfo, pues aunque no lo conocía en persona y nunca había tratado con él, ya sentía que le conocía y la emoción de conocerle era parecida a la que sintió cuando iba a conocer a Elrond , se trataba de Legolas , un apuesto principe del bosque negro . Y sentado un poco aparte había un hombre alto de cara hermosa y noble, cabello oscuro y ojos grises, de mirada orgullosa y seria. Un señor de Gondor - pensó ella- Estaba vestido con manto y botas, como para un viaje a caballo, su ropaje era muy fino, el manto tenía borde de piel, parecía venir de un largo viaje. De una cadena de plata que tenía al cuello colgaba una piedra blanca; el cabello le llegaba a los hombros.  
  
Hannah quería ver mas de cerca de aquel hombre, pues le pareció hermoso y algo arrogante, pero como ella era experta en cambiar a los arrogantes por personas tranquilas no le importaba si él lo era o no.-Sujeto a un tahalí llevaba un cuerno grande guarnecido de plata que ahora apoyaba en las rodillas.-He aquí-dijo Elrond de pronto, volviéndose hacía Gandalf- a Boromir, un hombre del Sur. Llegó en la mañana gris, y busca consejo. Le pedí que estuviera presente, pues las preguntas que trae tendrán aquí respuesta.  
  
Boromir! - dijo Hannah en voz baja, - ese es Boromir, que tonta soy como no lo imagine antes, claro, tenia que ser , solo él fue tan arrogante en el concilio .  
  
Todos escucharon mientras la voz clara de Elrond hablaba de Sauron y los Anillos de Poder, y de cuando fueron forjados en la Segunda Edad del Mundo, mucho tiempo atrás. Algunos conocían una parte de la historia, pero nadie del principio al fin, y muchos ojos se volvieron a Elrond con miedo y asombro mientras les hablaba de los herreros Elfos de Eregion y de la amistad que tenían con las gentes de Moria, y de cómo deseaban conocerlo todo, y de cómo esta inquietud los hizo caer en manos de Sauron  
  
La boca de hannah temblaba al escuchar tantas historias que ella ni siquiera imaginaba que existieran, hablaban de la maldad de sauron, de minas thirit, aunque no comprendia él por que de su turbación cuando Boromir se levanto y comenzó a hablar  
  
Permitidme que ante todo, señor Elrond -comenzó-, deciros algo más de Gondor, pues vengo en verdad del país de Gondor. Y será bueno para todos que se sepa lo que allí ocurre.  
  
Ya lo sé , pero habla que esta parte no la leí - pensó Hannah .  
  
Pues son pocos, creo, los que conocen nuestra ocupación principal, y no sospechan por lo tanto el peligro que corren, si acaso somos vencidos -continuo-  
  
Hubo una gran batalla , en la cual un ser distinto a cualquier otro conocido acabó con muchos de nuestros hombres , algunos dijeron que se lo podía ver, como un gran jinete negro, una sombra oscura bajo la luna. Cada vez que aparecía, una especie de locura se apoderaba de nuestros enemigos, pero los más audaces de nosotros sentían miedo, de modo que los caballos y los hombres cedían y escapaban. De nuestras fuerzas orientales sólo una parte regresó, destruyendo el único puente que quedaba aún entre las ruinas de Osgiliath. Yo estaba en la compañía que defendió el puente, hasta que lo derrumbamos detrás de nosotros. Sólo cuatro nos salvamos, nadando: mi hermano y yo, y otros dos. Y Sólo los caballeros de Rohan responden a nuestros llamados. "En esta hora nefasta he recorrido muchas leguas peligrosas para llegar a Elrond; he viajado ciento diez días, solo. Pero no busco aliados para la guerra. El poder de Elrond es el de la sabiduría y no el de las armas, dicen. He venido a pedir consejo, y a descifrar palabras difíciles. " "  
  
Sois valiente , pero eso no te salvará , ni nadando muy bien lograras escapar a esas flechas del uruk.- pensaba Hannah.  
  
Y aquí en Casa de Elrond se te aclararán muchas cosas -dijo Aragorn poniéndose de pie.  
  
¿Y quién eres tú y qué relación tienes con Minas Tirith? -preguntó Boromir, -además que sabe un Montaraz de los asuntos de Gondor.  
  
No es un Montaraz es Aragorn hijo de Arathorn -dijo Legolas - y le debes obediencia concluyo  
  
Y a través de muchas generaciones desciende de Isildur, el hijo de Elendil de Minas Ithil. Es el Jefe de los Dúnedain del Norte, de quienes pocos quedan ya - termino Lord Elrond..  
  
Si y si te metes con él te metes conmigo y a Aragorn nadie lo toca , nadie , bueno solo la dama Arwen , pero nadie mas ni siquiera yo . - reia Hannah desde su escondite  
  
¡Entonces te pertenece a ti y no a mí! -exclamó Frodo , poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a entregar el anillo inmediatamente si así se lo pidieran  
  
No pertenece a ninguno de nosotros -dijo Aragorn-, pero ha sido ordenado que tú lo guardes un tiempo.  
  
Por supuesto , el anillo solo obedece a sauron , el es su amo y señor , nadie aparte de el puede controlar su poder . sauron y el anillo son uno solo . - meditaba Hannah.  
  
No me enviaron a pedir favores, sino a descifrar un enigma -respondió Boromir, orgulloso-. Miró de nuevo a Aragorn, y se le veía la duda en los ojos.  
  
Por mi parte perdono tus dudas -dijo-. Poco me parezco a esas estatuas majestuosas de Elendil e Isildur tal como puedes verlas en las salas de Denethor. Soy sólo el heredero de Isildur, no Isildur mismo.  
  
Además de ser valiente , es muy modesto , la dama arwen tiene buen gusto , la felicitare después del concilio .  
  
Mi vida ha larga y difícil . He cruzado muchas montañas y ríos, y he recorrido muchas llanuras, hasta las lejanas de Rhún y Harad donde las estrellas son extrañas. Pero mi hogar está en el Norte. Pues aquí los herederos de Valandil han vivido siempre en una línea continua de padres a hijos durante muchas generaciones , somos menos ahora, aunque la Espada siempre encontró un nuevo guardián. Y esto te diré, Boromir, Somos hombres solitarios, los Montaraces del desierto, cazadores . Si , Gondor, Boromir, ha sido una firme fortaleza, nosotros hemos cumplido otra tarea  
  
Por mucho tiempo Gondor ha defendido la tierra media , no veo por que no podamos continuar haciendolo , solo he venido para descifrar un enigma , no para recibir ordenes . - le interrumpió Boromir .  
  
Pero ahora el mundo está cambiando otra vez. Llega una nueva hora. El Daño de Isildur ha sido encontrado. La batalla es inminente. La Espada será forjada de nuevo. Iré a Minas Tirith...  
  
Hannah estaba gustosa de que Aragorn por fin se defendiera, al parecer los años no habian pasado en vano, aquel hombre al que poco le importaba lo que se dijera del ya no existía mas, en cambio había surgido un hombre lleno de arrojo y no es que antes no lo tuviera, sino que ahora lo tenia más.  
  
Los hobbits habían pasado cerca de dos meses en la Casa de Elrond, y noviembre se había llevado los últimos jirones del otoño, Hannah cumplió 32 años y aun aparentaba 16, Glorfindell le había celebrado una pequeña fiesta con los hobbits, algunos elfos y por supuesto Lord Elrond y la dama Arwen.  
  
Concluía diciembre, cuando los exploradores comenzaron a volver. Algunos habían ido al norte, internándose en las Landas de Etten; y otros habían ido al oeste, hasta Tharbad, donde el viejo Camino del Norte cruzaba el río junto a una ciudad en ruinas. Muchos habían ido al este y al sur; y algunos de ellos habían cruzado las Montañas entrando luego en el Bosque Negro.  
  
Los hijos de Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir, fueron los últimos en volver; habían hecho un largo viaje y a pesar del tortuoso viaje su carisma aun no habia sido agotado , pues al regresar , volvieron a sus andanzas molestando a Hannah y a Glorfindel .  
  
Es tu culpa por no haberles enseñado desde chicos , ahora que ya han crecido siguen haciendo de las suyas .  
  
Vamos Glorfincito , hazle caso a la niña Hannah. -bromeaban los elfos .  
  
Que no se cansan de molestarlo? , sois unos infantiles - decia hannah.  
  
Vamos hannah , ahora nos diras que mentimos? - dijo Elrohir  
  
si y es la pura verdad - dijo Elladan  
  
y tu glorfindel sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando por que cuando se casen se volvera aun peor - continuo Elrohir  
  
no sabes en la que te meteras por que hannah es muy testaruda- concluyo Elladan.  
  
Calmaos , o lord Elrond sabrá de cierta aventurilla con la elfa Ireth . mi señor Elladan - amenazo Hannah.  
  
Con que amenazando a mi hermano , muy bien señorita , todos le hemos ayudado y asi nos paga? .  
  
Bueno , pero yo no les he dicho que Lord Elrond debe saber de sus aventurillas , solo he dicho que si me molestan podría enterarse, pero saber que me molestan a mí y a Glorfindel , no que se entere de Ireth.  
  
Poniéndolo así , mejor la dejamos en paz , no crees Elrohir?.  
  
Como quieras, al final es tu pellejo , no el mío -respondio Elrohir , alejándose de su hermano.  
  
Mas te vale que mi padre no se entere . - amenazo Elladan , con cierta picardía que sorprendio a Glorfindel , pues elladan nunca habia tratado así con Hannah.  
  
De ti depende - río Ella.  
  
Mi señora , no era de mi conocimiento que el joven Elladan le tratase con insulsa actidud.  
  
No , es la primera vez que me trata de esa manera , la adolescencia tiene un poco alocado al Joven Elladan , pero no preocupeis Glorfindel por que no me ha faltado al respeto o algo parecido , si es esa tu preocupación .  
  
El joven Elladan debe aprender que a las señoritas debe tratárseles con respeto.  
  
Pero no te preocupes a mi no me molesta , es bien cierto que tu y yo fuimos .... bueno lo que fuimos pero ahora solo somos amigos y yo me ire .  
  
Eso lo se , pero aun asi deben tratarte con mucho respeto .- dijo glorfindel.  
  
Ah! No , yo conozco a Elladan desde hace mucho , el es mucho mayor que yo asi que la que debe tratarle con respeto soy yo .  
  
Con mucha mas razon , el es mayor y debe aprender muchas cosas.- termino Glorfindel , pero algo en la sonrisa de Hannah le calmó.  
  
Eligiere tus compañeros Frodo -dijo Elrond - no contaran con ejércitos, estarán solos en esta temible misión.  
  
Y elegiré los compañeros que irán contigo, siempre que ellos quieran o lo permita la suerte. Tienen que ser pocos, ya que tus mayores esperanzas dependen de la rapidez y el secreto. Aunque contáramos con una tropa de Elfos con armas de los Días Antiguos, sólo conseguiríamos despertar el poder de Mordor.  
  
"La Compañía del Anillo será de Nueve, y los Nueve Caminantes se opondrán a los Nueve Jinetes malvados. Contigo y tu fiel sirviente irá, Gandalf; Pues éste será el mayor de sus trabajos, y quizá el último.  
  
En cuanto al resto, representarán a los otros Pueblos Libres del mundo: Elfos, Enanos, y Hombres. Lególas irá por los Elfos, y Gimli hijo de Glóin por los Enanos. Están dispuestos a llegar por lo menos a los pasos de las Montañas, y quizá más allá. Por los Hombres tendrán a Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, pues el Anillo de Isildur le concierne íntimamente. Boromir estará también en la Compañía. Es un hombre valiente.  
  
Faltan todavía dos -dijo Elrond-. Lo pensaré. Quizá encuentre a alguien entre las gentes de la casa que me convenga mandar.  
  
nosotros queremos ir - exclamó Pippin.  
  
Eso es porque no sabes lo que les espera -dijo Elrond.  
  
Tampoco Frodo -dijo Gandalf - Ni ninguno de nosotros lo ve con claridad. Creo, , que en este asunto sería mejor confiar en la amistad de estos hobbits que en nuestra sabiduría. Aunque eligieras para nosotros un Señor de los Elfos, como Glorfindel, los poderes que hay en él no alcanzarían para destruir la Torre Oscura ni abrirnos el camino que lleva al Fuego.  
  
Elrond no menciono, ni dio a entender la presencia de Hannah en la comunidad, pues se trataba de un secreto y estaba seguro que la cautela de la joven sería de gran ayuda en los momentos más críticos que estaban por venir sobre todos los miembros de la comunidad.  
  
Hannah que no tenia pizca de tonta, ya había ideado un plan para hacerse aceptar en la comunidad , Gandalf , Frodo , Aragorn , Sam , Merry , Pippin , Legolas y Gimly ya la habían aceptado ,pero quedaba alguien que seria mas difícil de convencer .  
  
Glorfindel , iré con la comunidad .  
  
Pero por que mejor no te quedas?  
  
Necesito ir , es algo muy importante , se muchas cosas que pueden cambiar los desenlaces trágicos en esta historia .  
  
Iré yo entonces  
  
No , prefirieron la amistad entre los hobbits que tu sabiduría no es que no seas lo suficiente leal , pero necesitan que el portador sienta confianza y union con los demas miembros de la compañía .  
  
Confio en la elección de Elrond .  
  
Lo se , y el lo sabe , no te sientas excluido .  
  
No lo siento , agradezco haber quedado aquí , imagino lo que la compañía sufrira , y eso me duele por que tu iras con ellos.  
  
Se cuidarme sola y te pido que aceptes mi decisión , sabes muy bien que desde que llegue a Rivendell lo unico que he pedido es que se me aceptase en la compañía , fue mi decisión y no la cambiare .  
  
Si es así , te apoyo y deseo que tu sabiduría alcanze para todos , y ya sabes si alguno de esos Hobbits o el enano o ese elfo o el otro hombre te hacen algo le dices a Aragorn y cuando regresen yo me encargo de vengar lo que te hagan .  
  
No actúes como un niño , sabes muy bien que ellos no me faltaran al respeto , estoy segura que nos entenderemos muy bien .  
  
Puedo creer eso de ellos , pero de Boromir no estoy muy seguro , me causa desconfianza .  
  
Que tonto sois , si es el quien no quiere que yo vaya .  
  
Como lo sabeis?  
  
Nunca acetara a una mujer como compañera de viaje , es obvio , es tan arrogante .  
  
Y tan hermoso ....- dijo el elfo , asustando a Hannah .  
  
Glorfindel , no debes de estar mucho tiempo solo , busca a alguna elfa por ahí .  
  
Por?  
  
Acabas de decir que Boromir es hermoso .  
  
Lo es y eso me causa molestia , pues se que a ti te gustan las personas hermosas.  
  
Ah , son celos entonces, yo pensaba que te habias convertido en un g..... no mejor olvidalo.  
  
No , no es eso , conozco el significado de esa palabra pues tu ya me la habías mencionado , antes , cuando tu y yo eramos ......  
  
No hables mas , debo ir a alistar mi equipaje , lo mas indispensable y aun no decido lo que llevare .  
  
Pero si son las mismas ropas de viaje que siempre usas las que debes llevar.  
  
Lo sé pero ademas de eso tengo que llevar otras cosas.  
  
Como cuales?  
  
No seais curioso , la curiosidad mato al gato!  
  
Y si me quedo observandote ?  
  
Que no seas necio , Glorfindel para ser un elfo de muchos milenios encima , te comportas como si fueras ........yo!  
  
Entonces guardare silencio , pero me quedare observandote , recuerda que son los ultimos momentos que podremos pasar juntos , la compañía partira pronto y mis cantos solo el viento los escuchara .  
  
Eso estara mejor , asi no habra quien se ria cuando te equivoques .  
  
Yo no me equivoco , tu eres la que busca la forma de hacerme errar.  
  
Siempre a la defensiva y yo a la ofensiva , nunca cambiaremos - reia Hannah  
  
Esa misma noche, Hannah anduvo vagando por toda la casa de Elrond tratando de encontrar a Boromir, para conversar con el pero sus esfuerzos fueron casi en vanos y pero aun pues cuando ya pensaba que no lo iba a encontrar, busco unos libros y desgraciadamente choco con Boromir, que como ya sabemos es muy orgulloso, y hannah tampoco se queda atrás, y ambos empezaron a discutir, con tal alboroto que unos elfos pensaron que eran hermanos.  
  
-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.  
  
A que conllevará esta discusión, acaso Hannah y Boromir en realidad son parientes, será que los hombres de minas Tirith son tan cascarrabias que hasta con las mujeres pelean sin causa aparente? , La realidad es dura y hay ocasiones en la que la comprensión y una buena conversación no llegan a resolver, pero la amistad con los jefes es mejor que una enemistad.  
  
Por favor dejen reviews para que pueda proseguir con la historia y así darme cuenta si les ha gustado o no y si tienen sugerencias puedo cambiar algunas cosas, pero no le sabré si no me escriben. 


	6. UN HOMBRE LLAMADO BOROMIR

Esto sucede después del concilio , cuando Hannah anduvo en busca de Boromir sin lograr encontrarlo , pero ....... sigan leyendo .  
  
¿Será que este hombre tiene un corazón de piedra , estará ciego , o es que hay algo mas detrás de todo?  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Que no te fijas por donde andas? - eres una chiquilla malcriada y grosera .  
  
Y tu un hombre muy prepotente y odioso  
  
Eres como un pavo real , bonito por arriba pero horrible de las patas!  
  
La comparación de hannah causo risa en el hombre , pues no venia al caso y Hannah se dio cuenta de ello y trato de seguir discutiendo sin perder el hilo y la posición .  
  
Eres terrible , horrible y caprichoso! - grito ella .  
  
Pues nunca he visto una mujer tan fea y grosera - dijo burlándose boromir - es mas tu no eres una mujer , mas bien pareces un animal horrendo.  
  
Me las pagaras , y te moriras muy pronto y yo no te ayudare para que te salves , te odio!  
  
Pues no puedo imaginar como una chiquilla malcriada puede salvarme , yo me valgo solo y no necesito de nadie. - dicho esto el hombre se fue dejando a Hannah sola y gritando ¡te odio!.  
  
Aragorn y Arwen habian escuchado todo y aragorn dirigiéndose a su amada dijo - asi nunca aceptara que ella vaya con nosotros ..  
  
No lo se , pero creo que el terminara aceptándola - dijo la dama .  
  
Como lo sabes?  
  
Pues , conozco a Hannah y sé que puede llegar a ser realmente cabeza dura si se lo propone , hasta a mi padre llegó a convencer muchas veces , y no mencionemos a Glorfindel que hacía todo lo que ella le pedía , sin bosticar nada , incluso si escuchaba que se la mencionaba interrumpia para preguntar que se decía de ella .  
  
Lo tenia dominado! - dijo Aragorn riendo .  
  
No , pero asi parecía , hasta que me di cuenta que ambos fueron novios ,pero fue por un corto tiempo , pues las diferendias de razas fue mas grande , pero ni se te ocurra hablar mal de Hannah delante de el , porque a pesar de todo aun la defiende .  
  
La sigue amando , entonces .  
  
Asi es y ella aun lo ama - concluyo Arwen .  
  
No , me parece , conozco bien a Hannah y sé lo que piensa , ella aun quiere a Glorfindel pero no lo ama , me parece que siente atracción por Boromir , lo veo en sus ojos - dijo Aragorn .  
  
Tu crees eso?  
  
Si , a menos que..  
  
A menos que? - pegunto Arwen  
  
No , no es nada ,es solo una duda.  
  
Y asi era , en efecto , Hannah ahora tenia una escusa para hablar con Boromir ¨¨ pedirle disculpas¨¨ , y aunque la joven no lo reconociera se habia enamorado de ese hombre malhumorado o por lo menos eso parecia .  
  
Hannah fue a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros sobre el reinado de Isildur , pues algo no lo habia digerido bien y deseaba entender todo lo que convenia sobre el anillo unico . Estaba en eso cuando por casualidades del destino , volvio a chocar con Boromir .  
  
Parece que es una costumbre tuya ,chiquilla , esto de andar chocando con las personas y causando alborotos , ya me entere de que hicistes de las tuyas chiquilla en todo Rivendell . los niños deben de tenerte miedo -. dijo el hombre.  
  
Hannah no dijo nada y se marcho ,dejando aturdido al ¨¨ caballero ¨¨ .  
  
Boromir pronto se dio cuenta de una carta que habia caido de las manos de hannah y decidio leerla , una gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que era para el .  
  
Decia así :  
  
Mi estimado Boromir , necesito hablar personalmente con usted sobre ciertos asuntos que sin duda se que le interesan, conozco la forma de descifrar el sueño de su hermano y el de usted tambien , pero no puedo acercarme a usted de dia y a la vista de todos , pues el asunto es muy extraño , por favor si le interesa asista hoy mismo a las 9. 00 cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir , al pequeño jardín que queda en el ala oeste de la casa .  
  
Atte . Hannah  
  
Si que es esto una sorpresa , esta chiquilla tiene muchas cosas planeadas , jugare un rato con ella para saber que significa mi sueño y el de Faramir , mas sin embargo no creo que ella pueda descifrarles .  
  
Llego la hora del encuentro y hannah como toda buen elfo , traia un vestido gris azulado con finos bordados en hilos de oro , el cabello suelto y un hermoso collar en forma de mariposa y corazon juntos ,con una pequeña estrella en el centro . Tal presentación de la joven causo gran asombro en el hombre .  
  
Veo que asistio noble caballero - dijo ella .  
  
Pues antes déjeme decirle que luce usted muy bella , noble señorita - dijo el , y causo que Hannah se ruborizara pues esa respuesta no era la esperada .  
  
Temo que la he tratado muy mal , y no he visto a la linda señorita que lleva usted dentro .  
  
Gracias por el halago y puedo agregar que no se porque pensaba otra cosa , y ademas puedo decirle que a pesar de verme muy joven ya no lo estoy tanto , pues en dias anteriores he cumplido ya los 32 años por eso mi amigo Glorfindel me ha dado este lindo collar - dijo ella dándose aires de suma importancia , tratando de ser muy importante ante aquel hombre  
  
Pues mejor aun , no son tantos los años de diferencia - y diciendo esto se acerco de tal manera a Hannah que esta casi cae al suelo , pero fue impedido pues en vez de caer en el suelo de espaldas , calló justamente en los brazos de aquel robusto hombre que atrevidamente casi la besa .  
  
Me temo que usted no ha comprendido por que le cite hoy aquí , señor Boromir , queria decirle que el sueño de su hermano....- dijo ella empujando al hombre y separándose para que no la tocara .  
  
No me importa ya ese sueño , podemos conversar de eso... , después .  
  
Pues yo me marcho , pues tengo otras cosas que hacer y eso era de menester importancia , pero veo que a usted no le importa , asi que me marcho .  
  
No se vaya ahora - dijo el hombre .  
  
Glorfindel me espera - le dijo ella- y no quiero hacerlo esperar .  
  
Glor...que? , ese tipo me las pagara , ha hecho que esta señorita se me escape , bueno sera la proxima vez ,ella no se ,me escapara tan facil .  
  
El hombre quedo estupefacto y no sabia que era lo que habia dicho o hecho pues habitualmente las mujeres se derretían ante su presencia , es que hannah era muy joven para ver lo hermoso que el era , o el habia sido tan grosero con ella que sus ojos no miraban? , ninguna era la respuesta pues la joven marcho de aquel sitio pues no sabia su reaccion y ante tantos coqueteos del hombre iba a terminar arruinando todo ,por lo que prefirio callar  
  
Ya se habían despedido de todos en la gran sala junto al fuego y ahora sólo estaban esperando a Gandalf, que aún no había salido de la casa. Por las puertas abiertas podían verse los reflejos del fuego y en las ventanas brillaban unas luces tenues. Fue cuando Elrond anuncio que tendrían una compañera , y ante la sorpresa y asombro de todos Hannah aparecio .  
  
No viajare con una chica ,es insensato -dijo boromir - solo nos atrasaria y daria problemas  
  
Pues no veo ningun problema en ello dijo gimly , - que habia hecho una bonita amistad con la joven .  
  
Ella vino hasta aquí conmigo , y soy el primero en deciros que es una excelente amiga , es muy valiente y talentosa , hace buen uso de la espada y otros conocimientos que ha estado aprendiendo aquí en Rivendell por muchos años .  
  
Al final todos aceptaron ,aunque parecia que Boromir estaba inconforme , Elrond y Gandalf se apartaron un poco para hablar las ultimas cosas del viaje .  
  
Hannah estaba siendo recien presentada a Legolas que la miro como un extraña pero alegre chica , pues nunca habia visto a una chica , vestida como un elfo y lista para un tortuoso viaje , pues su traje era muy similar al de el .  
  
En ese momento Elrond salió con Gandalf y pidió a la Compañía que se acercase.  
  
He aquí mis últimas palabras -dijo en voz baja-. El Portador del Anillo parte ahora en busca de la Montaña del Destino. Toda responsabilidad recae sobre él: no librarse del Anillo, no entregárselo a ningún siervo de Sauron y en verdad no dejar que nadie lo toque, excepto los miembros del Concilio o la Compañía y esto en caso de extrema necesidad. Los otros van con él como acompañantes voluntarios, para ayudarlo en esa tarea. Podéis deteneros, o volver, o tomar algún otro camino, según las circunstancias. Cuanto más lejos lleguéis, menos fácil será retroceder, pero ningún lazo ni juramento os obliga a ir más allá de vuestros propios corazones, y no podéis prever lo que cada uno encontrará en el camino.  
  
Muchos otros de la Casa de Elrond los miraban desde las sombras y les decían adiós en voz baja. No había risas ni canto ni música. Al fin la Compañía se volvió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.  
  
Cruzaron el puente y remontaron lentamente los largos senderos escarpados que los llevaban fuera del profundo valle de Rivendel, y al fin llegaron a los páramos altos donde el viento siseaba entre los brezos. Luego, echando una mirada al Ultimo Hogar que centelleaba allá abajo, se alejaron a grandes pasos perdiéndose en la noche.  
  
En el Vado del Bruinen dejaron el camino y doblando hacia el sur fueron por unas sendas estrechas entre los campos quebrados.  
  
Tenían el propósito de seguir bordeando las laderas occidentales de las montañas durante muchas millas y muchos días. La región era más accidentada y desnuda que el valle verde del Río Grande del otro lado de las montañas, en las Tierras Ásperas. La marcha era necesariamente lenta, pero esperaban escapar de este modo a miradas hostiles. Los espías de Sauron habían sido vistos raras veces en estas extensiones desiertas y los senderos eran poco conocidos excepto para la gente de Rivendel.  
  
Gandalf marchaba delante y con él iba Aragorn, que conocía estas tierras aun en la oscuridad. Los otros los seguían en fila y Lególas que tenía ojos penetrantes cerraba la marcha. La primera parte del viaje fue dura y monótona y Frodo sólo guardaría el recuerdo del viento. Durante muchos días sin sol, un viento helado sopló de las montañas del este y parecía que ninguna ropa pudiera protegerlos contra aquellas agujas penetrantes. Aunque la Compañía estaba bien equipada, pocas veces sintieron calor, tanto moviéndose como descansando. Dormían inquietos en pleno día, en algún repliegue del terreno o escondiéndose bajo unos arbustos espinosos que se apretaban a los lados del camino. A la caída de la tarde los despertaba quien estuviera de guardia y tomaban la comida principal: fría y triste casi siempre, pues pocas veces podían arriesgarse a encender un fuego. Ya de noche partían otra vez, buscando los senderos que llevaban al sur.  
  
Todo era desolación en el vasto mundo que se abria ante los ojos de todos los miembros de la compañía , por momentos solo se escuchaba el trinar de las aves y el inconstante golpeteo de las pisadas de las herraduras de Bill , era todo lo que se escuchaba .  
  
El sol traspasaba sus ropajes e inclusive les quemaba la cara . En algunos lugares se extendia una verde alfombra de hojas y un delicioso aire fresco , refrescaba sus rostros ya agotados por varios dias de incansable caminata .  
  
Los hobbits como su naturaleza curiosa no les impedia hacer todo tipo de preguntas a Hannah sobre su mundo y aun no cansados con sus historias le pedian que las repitiera , a lo cual la joven terminaba asintiendo .  
  
Ya vasta . son un grupo de chismosos que solo andan diciéndose secretos por todos lados - dijo Boromir , quien habia tenido la nula oportunidad de hablar a solas con Hannah , por lo esquiva que se encontraba la joven .  
  
No me molesta hablarles , Boromir , ellos son criaturitas hermosas y ademas son gentiles .- le respondio ella .  
  
Al hombre le entro rabia , pues le urgia hablar con ella , pero los hobbits no habian dado la oportunidad .  
  
Creo que Boromir trata de hablar contigo pequeña Hannah ,-sonrio Gimly.  
  
Pues no tengo nada que hablar con el - respondio ella.  
  
Pero el sí y sera mejor que hablen pronto , pues el esta que arde y si sigue asi , los espias de sauron nos encontraran , pues el esta que echa fuego.  
  
Pues a mi no me importa , Gimly yo que tu callaria - dijo en tono molesto Hannah.  
  
Ya 17 dias habian pasado desde que dejaron Rivendell y en un pequeño campamento que organizaron , la oportunidad de Boromir llego , todos por casualidades del destino se dispersaron dejando sola a Hannah , de inmediato Boromir se dio cuenta de ello y regreso junto a la joven que trataba de disimular que no sabia de la prescencia del hombre .  
  
No te hagas la difícil , no me hablas , me regañas , me subestimas por si no lo sabias , yo solo quiero disculparme por lo del dia que estabamos en Rivendell , no se que me paso pero te aseguro que ya paso .  
  
Boromir , lo siento , pero no tengo nada que disculpar ,y simplemente no he conversado contigo por que no ha habido la necesidad , ademas los hobbits son seres encantadores y les gusta escuchar mis historias , por si no lo has notado , aun no he conversado con legolas y el sinceramente era a quien yo queria confesarle algunas cosas .  
  
¿Querias? ¿O quieres?- la interrogo ,  
  
Pues queria y quiero , pero no es el momento y no lo hare hasta que sea preciso , ademas no tengo porque hablar de eso con usted.  
  
Luego de esta conversación , la conciencia de boromir quedo mas tranquila ,pero no del todo , esa noche Hannah no pudo dormir a como hubiera deseado , pues su sueño era intranquilo .  
  
Que haceis despierto , acaso nunca duermes?  
  
El dormir no me hace falta ,puedo permanecer despierto , y asi protejo a mis compañeros - respondio el Elfo .  
  
A si , ya recuerdo yo tambien adquiri un poco de esa habilidad aunque por ahora prefiero dormir . Legolas , no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar contigo , queria pedirte algo ,pero no se si se puede.  
  
Pues si no lo dices no lo sabremos - sonrió él  
  
Si claro , legolas , se cuanto estimas a Gandalf , pero algo que no puedo contarte le pasara y queria que fueras el pilar en donde puedan apoyarse los otros .  
  
¿Gandalf? ,¿Que le pasará?  
  
No te preocupes por mas mal que creas que le pace , no sera asi , pues regresara , eso te lo juro..... pero tambien hay algo ...  
  
¿Que mas...?  
  
Podrias regalarme un mechón de tu cabello , se cuanto lo cuidas , asi que si no quieres no importa pues pienso que es muy sagrado para ti .  
  
La segunda pregunta causo conmocion en el elfo , pues nadie le habia hecho petición tan rara hasta entonces .  
  
no veo problema en ello , pero para que lo quieres? .  
  
Como recuerdo ,pues yo partire y temo que no te volvere a ver , descuida no sera pronto , aun pasaran muchos dias .  
  
El elfo sin preguntar mas, arranco de un golpe un mechón de su hermosa cabellera , lo ato y se lo entrego a la joven diciéndole :  
  
Joven Dama , me he dado cuenta de su nobleza y sinceridad , no he podido conversar con usted y lo ha dicho tambien , creo que su belleza es semejante a una elfo , soy conocedor de su procedencia pues el mago Gandalf me lo ha dicho , tranquila ninguno en esta comunidad sabe lo que yo , eceptuando a Gandalf , Aragorn y no se si boromir .  
  
Legolas .....  
  
Noble Dama , es usted capaz de aceptar de este elfo un obsequio?- la interrumpio  
  
Claro que si , pero por que?- pregunto ella aturdida  
  
Por su valentia ,ademas mi padre se lo ha enviado , cuando supo de que una joven iria en tan temible misión quiso premiarle por ello , pero aun no sabia como entregarle su presente y lo hago ahora ,espero que no la moleste .  
  
Claro que no , me enorgullece recibir cualquier presente de su padre , Legolas ,pues se que el rey Thanduill es muy sabio .  
  
El elfo le entrego a la joven una especie de cadenita que traia una especie de corazon con estrellitas , que según el elfo significaban que las estrellas estaban en su corazon siendo ella misma una estrella .  
  
La hija de las estrellas , ¿no es asi? , muchos me llamaban asi en Rivendell , especialmente Glorfindel , sabes el me regalo esta otra cadena - dijo , mostrándole al elfo la que traia puesta- me la dio para mi cumpleaños extraño mucho el tiempo cuando pase alla , a pesar de haber sido tantos años no he envejecido y eso es muy extraño.  
  
Cuantos años tiene? ,- pregunto intrigado el elfo.  
  
Pues 32 según mis calculos , pero aparentemente tengo 16  
  
Eres ya adulta para los de tu raza y una niña para la mia , pero puedo notar la fortaleza de tu ser.  
  
Digamos que tengo 3200 , suponiendo que cada año que cumplo , son cien en tu raza .  
  
Seria muy mayor , pero aun no se le notaria la edad , mas o menos la misma que Glorfindel.  
  
No , el es mayor , tiene muchos años mas que esos . Muchas gracias , Legolas , eres muy amable ..Es cierto que soy ya una adulta , pero aun siento como niña ,y hay alguien en esta compañía que piensa que ya no soy niña , dice que soy una mujer y eso me trae un poco aturdida .  
  
Te refieres a Boromir?  
  
Si a el ,pero como lo has sabido?  
  
El te mira todo el tiempo , soy un elfo no un ciego y ademas me dijo que presisaba hablar con usted , que veia en usted a la esposa del Senescal de Miras Tirith .  
  
Ja ja , -rio ella - eso si es absurdo , soy una niña y el quiere que sea su esposa , eso si es ilógico y peor aun no me ha dicho nada .  
  
Pues creo que pronto lo hara , esta despertando y seguramente al verle despierta se acercara .  
  
No quiero crear un problema amoroso en la comunidad , pues nuestro fin es destruir el anillo , no otro asunto .Pues dare un paseo por ahí , no digas nada , si me sigue estate atento por si grito.  
  
Cuente con ello , noble Dama , pero algo me dice que no tendrá que gritar .  
  
Eso espero .  
  
Y asi fue Boromir desperto , pregunto por Hannah , a lo cual no obtuvo respuesta , pero guiándose por su corazon llego hasta donde ella se encontraba . 


	7. CONFESIONES

:-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
  
Hannah se encontraba admirando el cielo nocturno, sola, meditabunda, tratando de descifrar lo que las estrellas le predestinaban, pero ninguna hizo acto de presencia, quizás en algún lugar tintineantes y presas de miedo de aparecer estas se encontraban, quizás atravesando el vasto universo que se extiende desde mi garganta hasta la pálida sombra del fin del mundo, o ¿será que mi presencia les es insoportable o mi misión incomparable a su belleza no las deja aparecer? Y estaba tratando de hallar una lógica cuando unos pasos la distrajeron.  
  
¿Que quieres? - pregunto enfadada.  
  
No sé por que huyes de mí, no te haré daño, me he disculpado ya por lo que hice, pero también he prometido que no se repetirá.  
  
Pude olvidar su falta de cortesía, pero su arrogancia es insoportable, puede marchar que esta disculpado, pero yo no tengo que escucharle, es algo muy molesto para mí.  
  
No sea así conmigo, permítame una sola oportunidad,  
  
¿Que oportunidad, Boromir?, No tengo que darle ninguna oportunidad y si usted asegura que si ,no sé por que.  
  
Pero tienes que dármela, mi corazón lo pide  
  
No sea necio, no hay de que hablar, y su corazón no debería pedirle imposibles o absurdos , ahora retírese por favor que quiero estar sola.  
  
Daría mi vida misma por un minuto de su atención, mas mi alma si usted me mirase, mi corazón me arrancaría y se lo entregase en bandeja de cristal si usted me diera vida mía un poco de su luz, su presencia, su amor.  
  
Ella al escuchar estas palabras sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, pero calló y escucho atenta las palabras del hombre.- No dé su vida en bandeja de cristal que en cualquier instante se quiebra, menos su alma, sin ella no seria capaz de nada, ni de amar.  
  
Eso es lo que siento, mi dulce señora.  
  
No puedo aceptar ninguna, ni su vida, ni su alma, no soy fiel a semejante actitud, creo que debería amarse a sí mismo, pues si es capaz de ofrecer lo mas preciado que tiene a un ser que apenas ha conocido, no debe amarse a si mismo.  
  
Una mirada traviesa y deseosa de ser descubierta, como sabedora de un dulce y coqueto secreto , salió a escena , apagándose tan rápido como la ocurrencia de un fuerte relámpago .  
  
¡ OH ! Boromir, su corazón es dulce, pero no puedo aceptarlo.  
  
¡Aceptarlo!, eso es lo que os pido amada mía.  
  
No puedo aceptar cargo tan importante, no soy digna de que me llame amada, pues en realidad no lo soy.  
  
Deme una razón lo suficientemente convincente y prometo pensarlo, pero os advierto que no lograreis atravesar el muro que he levantado ante usted.  
  
Pues por que la AMO, eso es, ya lo dije y lo repito LA AMO y no imagino razón mas convincente que esa .  
  
Pues no siento lo mismo- dijo ella tratando de actuar fríamente.  
  
Hannah perdóname por lo que dije o hice, pero me di cuenta que fue un error y no quería lastimarte, solo actué por mi impulso, y además por que ninguna mujer me había rechazado a como lo hiciste tu.  
  
Si eso es verdad, su amor es un capricho - dijo Hannah  
  
No, no lo es, nunca había sentido por una mujer lo que hoy siento por usted.  
  
Boromir, usted..  
  
No me llames de usted.- le interrumpió el hombre.  
  
Boromir, no puedo aceptarte, soy una niña y tu un hombre ya maduro.  
  
No para mí, veo en ti a.......  
  
¿La esposa del senescal de Minas Thirith? -dijo ella sarcásticamente  
  
¿ Quién te dijo eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Nadie tiene que decirlo es obvio, por eso no puedo aceptarte, no estoy loca como para casarme al menos por ahora, además salir con alguien sin amor, no... no eso no es para mí, mucho menos él casarme, quiero ser libre.  
  
Entonces no ofrezco eso inmediato, solo si te enamoras de mí, pero permíteme mostrarte mi amor, sé mi ilusión, mi aliento, mi todo.  
  
Él todo es mucho y no puedo aceptar semejante responsabilidad,  
  
Entonces sé tan solo mi vida, acepta Hannah, acepta.  
  
No puedo aceptaros, soy una simple plebeya y usted un noble caballero de Gondor.  
  
Capitán, mi señora - respondió con orgullo Boromir.- un capitán a su servicio, puedo traeros lo que usted desee con tan solo que me lo pidas  
  
Boromir, eres súper lindo, me gustas pero sabes que no es su...  
  
Y sin dejar terminar de hablar a Hannah, Boromir con un apasionado beso calló a la joven, con la sorpresa de que el beso fue devuelto con un poco menos de intensidad, pero si correspondido.  
  
Ambos regresaron juntos al campamento y Legolas sabia lo que eso significaba, los ojos y oídos de un elfo son muy penetrantes pero algo en su interior andaba mal, pues una sensación extraña le había invadido.  
  
Los demás miembros de la comunidad se fueron dando cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pues entre las preguntas tontas de Pippin y las risas de Boromir, y también Legolas que no se cansaba de decirle a Hannah -¿por qué haces eso? , Dile a Boromir que lo haga por ti-, también estaba Aragorn que se sentía con derechos paternos, pues conocía a Hannah desde muy niña, también por que había interrogado a la chica hasta hacerla confesar, y Gandalf que solo decía - querida Hannah, existen muchos peligros que creemos podemos controlar, no son mounstros, anillos u otros seres perversos, piensa en lo que te digo y después me dices lo que meditaste.  
  
Caminaron durante muchos días mas, hasta llegar a un punto en las montañas se habrían paso.  
  
Esa es la tierra donde trabajaron nuestros padres, hace tiempo, y hemos grabado la imagen de esas montañas en muchas obras de metal y de piedra y en muchas canciones e historias. Se alzan muy altas en nuestros sueños: Baraz, Zirak, Shathür. »Sólo las vi una vez de lejos en la vigilia, pero las conozco y sé cómo se llaman, pues debajo de ellas está Khazaddüm, la Mina del Enano, que ahora llaman el Pozo Oscuro, Moria en la lengua élfica. Más allá se encuentra Barazinbar, el Cuerno Rojo, el cruel Caradhras; y aún más allá el Cuerno de Plata y el Monte Nuboso: Celebdil el Blanco y Fanuidhol el Gris, que nosotros llamamos Zirakzigil y Bundushathür. »Allí las Montañas Nubladas se dividen y entre los dos brazos se extiende el valle profundo y oscuro que no podemos olvidar: Azanulbizar, el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío, que los elfos llaman Nanduhirion.  
  
Hacia ese valle vamos -dijo Gandalf  
  
Luego de un descanso en el cual Boromir trataba de enseñarle a los hobbits el manejo de la espada y la pequeña demostración de Hannah Y Aragorn de su talento en la esgrima, interrumpida por la aparición de unos cuervos espías de saruman, la Compañía se puso de nuevo en marcha, muy rápidamente al principio; pero pronto el sendero se hizo abrupto y dificultoso; serpeaba una y otra vez subiendo siempre y en algunos lugares casi desaparecía entre muchas piedras caídas. La noche estaba oscura, bajo un cielo nublado. Un viento helado se abría paso entre las rocas. A medianoche habían llegado a las faldas de las grandes montañas. El estrecho sendero bordeaba ahora una pared de acantilados a la izquierda y sobre esa pared los flancos siniestros del Caradhras subían perdiéndose en la oscuridad; a la derecha se abría un abismo de negrura en el sitio en que el terreno caía a pique en una profunda hondonada.  
  
Treparon trabajosamente por una cuesta empinada y se detuvieron arriba un momento. Frodo sintió que algo blando le tocaba la mejilla. Extendió el brazo y vio que unos diminutos copos de nieve se le posaban en la manga.  
  
Continuaron. Pero poco después la nieve caía apretadamente, Remolinándose ante los ojos de Frodo. Apenas podía ver las figuras sombrías y encorvadas de Gandalf y Aragorn, que marchaban delante a uno o dos pasos.  
  
Todos estaban cansados, los hobbits avanzaban detrás de los altos, Boromir protegía a su ¨ novia ¨ de la furia del viento.  
  
Esto será la muerte de los medianos, Gandalf -dijo Boromir-. Es inútil quedarse aquí sentado mientras la nieve sube por encima de nuestras cabezas. Tenernos que hacer algo para salvarnos.  
  
-Dale esto -dijo Gandalf buscando en sus alforjas y sacando un frasco de cuero- Sólo un trago cada uno. Es muy precioso. Es miruvor, el cordial de Imladris que Elrond me dio al partir. ¡Pásalo!  
  
Tan pronto como Frodo hubo tragado un poco de aquel licor tibio y perfumado, sintió una nueva fuerza en el corazón y los miembros libres de aquel pesado letargo. Los otros revivieron también, con una esperanza y un vigor renovados. Hannah se negaba a ello, pero tuvo que tomar también, para recuperar sus energías y esto por que el mismo Gandalf le insistió en que era medicina y no-licor. Pero la nieve no cesaba. Giraba alrededor más espesa que nunca y el viento soplaba con mayor ruido.  
  
¿Qué tal un fuego? -preguntó Boromir, quien estaba mas preocupado por hannah que por los otros, pues esta siendo mujer sentía enormemente él frió y no solo por eso sino por que él frió realmente era terrible, aunque ella decía que lo soportaba mientras los otros estuvieran bien.  
  
Haz un fuego si puedes -respondió Gandalf, sintiendo compasión por los pequeños hobbits y la chica.  
  
Aunque habían traído madera y ramitas por consejo de Boromir, estaba más allá de la habilidad de un elfo o aun de un enano encender una llama que no se apagase en los remolinos de viento o que prendiera en el combustible mojado. Al fin Gandalf mismo intervino, de mala gana. Tomando un leño lo alzó un momento y luego junto con una orden, naur an edraitb ammen!, Le hundió en el medio la punta de su vara. Inmediatamente brotó una llama verde y azul y la madera ardió chisporroteando.  
  
Pudieron descansar un poco pero cuando la fogata se apago tuvieron que avanzar si no morirían de frió.  
  
Bueno -dijo Boromir-, cuando las cabezas no saben qué hacer hay que recurrir a los cuerpos, como dicen en mi país. Los más fuertes de nosotros tienen que buscar un camino. ¡Mirad! Aunque ahora todo está cubierto de nieve, nuestro sendero, cuando subíamos, se desviaba en aquella saliente de roca de allí abajo. Fue allí donde la nieve comenzó a pesarnos. Si pudiéramos llegar a ese sitio, quizá fuera más fácil continuar. No estamos a más de doscientas yardas, me parece.  
  
¡Entonces vayamos allí, tú y yo! -dijo Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn era él más alto de la Compañía, pero Boromir, solo un poco más bajo, era más fornido y ancho de hombros y por esta característica Hannah encontraba en aquel hombre de oscuros cabellos refugio ante el penetrante frió.  
  
Hannah beso a Boromir para darle fuerzas y animo, cosa que dio un buen efecto en aquel hombre cansado ya por la lucha con la nieve, a Aragorn también le toco un poco del cariño de Hannah, un gran abraso pues no se podía mas, como padre protector Aragorn devolvió él abraso y sentenció a Merry para que no sé acercarse a hannah aprovechando la situación. Boromir fue delante y Aragorn lo siguió. Se alejaron, lentamente, y pronto les costó trabajo moverse. En algunos sitios la nieve les llegaba al pecho y muy a menudo Boromir parecía nadar o cavar con los grandes brazos más que caminar  
  
Todos miraban preocupados a aquellos dos hombres que se abrían paso en la nieve.  
  
Hannah trataba de animar a los hobbits tratando de ocultar su preocupación, incluso sobaba a pippin por que este se congelaba del frió.  
  
Vamos pippin, anímate que todo saldrá bien, ya las veras, Aragorn y Boromir son estupendos y audaces.  
  
Legolas aun con su humor intacto, sonrió y dijo: -¿Los más fuertes tienen que buscar un camino, dijeron? Pero yo digo: que el labrador empuje el arado, pero elige una nutria para nadar, y para correr levemente sobre la hierba y las hojas, o sobre la nieve... un elfo.  
  
Diciendo esto saltó ágilmente y entonces Frodo notó como si fuese la primera vez, aunque lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, que el elfo no llevaba botas sino el calzado liviano de costumbre y que sus pies apenas dejaban huellas en la nieve.  
  
¡Adiós! -le dijo Legolas a Gandalf  
  
¡Traedme el sol, Legolas! .- grito Hannah  
  
Pues iré en busca del sol solo para usted ,querida Hannah - dijo Legolas. Luego, con la rapidez de un corredor sobre arenas firmes, se precipitó hacia delante, y alcanzando enseguida a los hombres que se esforzaban en la nieve, saludándolos con la mano los dejó atrás, continuó corriendo y desapareció detrás de la saliente rocosa.  
  
Los otros esperaron apretados unos contra otros, mirando hasta que Boromir y Aragorn fueron dos motas negras en la blancura. Al fin ellos también se perdieron de vista. El tiempo pasó arrastrándose. Las nubes bajaron y unos copos de nieve giraron en el aire, cayendo.  
  
Transcurrió quizás una hora, aunque pareció mucho más, y al fin vieron que Legolas regresaba. Al mismo tiempo Boromir y Aragorn reaparecieron muy atrás en la vuelta del sendero y subieron trabajosamente la pendiente.  
  
Bueno -exclamó Lególas mientras trepaba corriendo-, no he traído el sol. Él está paseándose por los campos azules del sur y una coronita de nieve sobre la cima del Cuerno Rojo no le incomoda demasiado. Pero traigo un rayo de buena esperanza para quienes están condenados a seguir a pie. La nieve se ha amontonado de veras justo después de la saliente, y allí nuestros hombres fuertes casi mueren enterrados.  
  
Pero que les paso? , ¿Están bien, no les ha pasado nada? - dijo Hannah muy preocupada  
  
No sabían qué hacer hasta que volví y les dije que la nieve no era más espesa que un muro. Y del otro lado hay mucha menos nieve, y un poco más abajo es sólo un mantillo blanco, bueno para refrescarles los pies a los hobbits.  
  
Ah, como dije antes -se quejó Gimly-No era una tormenta ordinaria, sino la mala voluntad de Caradhras. No gusta de los elfos ni de los enanos y acumuló esa nieve para cerrarnos el paso.  
  
Pero por suerte tu Caradhras olvidó que venían hombres contigo -dijo Boromir-. Y hombres valientes también, si puedo decirlo; aunque unos hombres menores pero con palas hubiesen servido mejor. Sin embargo, hemos abierto un sendero entre la nieve y aquellos que no corren tan levemente como los elfos nos estarán sin duda agradecidos.  
  
Claro que lo estamos, si no fuera por ello, los hobbits no podrían avanzar en la nieve, gracias a ti mi amor, podrán atravesarla.-dijo hannah besando a Boromir y quitándole un poco de nieve del rostro- y también a Aragorn, claro está - agregó.  
  
¿Pero cómo llegaremos allí abajo, aunque hayáis abierto esa senda? -dijo Pippin, expresando el pensamiento de todos los hobbits.  
  
¡Tened esperanza! -dijo Boromir-. Estoy cansado, pero todavía me quedan fuerzas y lo mismo Aragorn. Cargaremos a los más pequeños. Los otros se las arreglarán sin duda para seguirnos. ¡Vamos, señor Peregrin! Comenzaré contigo. Diciendo esto Levantó al hobbit.  
  
¿Pero tu novia? , ¿No la cargaras a ella? - pregunto el hobbit.  
  
Soportare, no te preocupes pippin, tú eres más pequeño que yo y necesitas mas ayuda, yo puedo sola.-fue la respuesta al pequeño hobbit.  
  
Pues tienes razón, pero preferiría llevarte a ti en mis brazos pues aun no lo he hecho.  
  
¡Vasta ya Boromir! carga de una vez por todas a pippin y vamonos de aquí, esto se pone mas frió y si nos quedamos moriremos.  
  
¡Sujétate a mi espalda! Necesitaré de mis brazos -dijo este, y se lanzó hacia adelante.  
  
Lo siguió Aragorn cargando a Merry. Pippin estaba maravillado de la fuerza de Boromir, viendo el pasaje que había logrado abrir sin otro instrumento que el de sus grandes miembros. Aun ahora, cargado como estaba, echaba nieve a los costados ensanchando la senda para quienes venían detrás.  
  
Llegaron al fin a la barrera de nieve. Cruzaba el sendero montañoso como una pared inesperada y desnuda, y el borde superior, afilado, como tallado a cuchillo, se elevaba a una altura dos veces mayor que Boromir, pero por el medio corría un pasaje que subía y bajaba como un puente. Merry y Pippin fueron depositados en el suelo, del otro lado y allí esperaron con Lególas a que llegara el resto de la Compañía.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Boromir volvió trayendo a Sam. Detrás, en el sendero estrecho, pero ahora firme, apareció Gandalf conduciendo a Bill; Gimly venía montado entre el equipaje. Al fin llegó Aragorn, con Frodo. Hannah venia justo detrás de Boromir, ella y legolas venían tratando de resguardarse de la nieve, pero ello era imposible y hannah terminó con mucho cansancio. Vinieron por la senda, pero apenas Frodo había tocado el suelo cuando se oyó un gruñido sordo y una cascada de piedras y nieve se precipitó detrás de ellos. La polvareda encegueció casi a la Compañía mientras se acurrucaban contra la pared, y cuando el aire se aclaró vieron que el sendero por donde habían venido estaba ahora bloqueado.  
  
¡Basta! ¡Basta!-gritó Gimly-. ¡Nos iremos lo antes posible!  
  
Y en verdad con este último golpe la malicia de la montaña pareció agotarse 


	8. HUARGOS Y LAS PUERTAS DE MORIA

:-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hay un camino que podemos probar -dijo Gandalf-.  
  
¿Que tan bueno u oportuno es? - pregunto Hannah.  
  
Desde el comienzo, cuando consideré por vez primera este viaje, pensé que valía la pena intentarlo. Pero no es un camino agradable y no os dije nada. Aragorn no estaba de acuerdo, al menos no hasta que intentáramos cruzar las montañas.-continuo el mago  
  
Si es un camino peor que el de la Puerta del Cuerno Rojo, tiene que ser realmente malo - dijo Merry- Pero será mejor que nos hables y nos enteremos en seguida de lo peor.  
  
El camino de que hablo conduce a las Minas de Moría -dijo Gandalf.  
  
Sólo Gimly alzó la cabeza, con un fuego de brasas en la mirada. Todos los demás sintieron miedo de pronto. Aun para los hobbits era una leyenda que evocaba un oscuro terror.  
  
El camino puede llevar a Moría, ¿pero cómo podríamos saber si nos sacará de Moría? -dijo Aragorn, con un tono muy sombrío.  
  
Es un nombre de malos augurios -dijo Boromir  
  
Para todas las razas a excepción de los enanos Moria es un nombre tenebroso, lleno de temores e infortunios - menciono hannah con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, como si todos fueran desconocedores de la fortuna de todo aquel que atraviesa Moria.  
  
Y no veo la necesidad de ir allí. Si no podemos cruzar las montañas, viajemos hacia el sur hasta el Paso de Rohan donde los hombres son amigos de mi pueblo, tomando el camino que yo seguí hasta aquí. O podemos ir todavía más lejos y cruzar el Isen hasta Playa Larga y Lebennin y así llegar a Góndor desde las regiones cercanas al mar.- ofreció Boromir.  
  
Las cosas han cambiado desde que viniste al norte, Boromir -replicó Gandalf- . ¿No oíste lo que dije de Saruman? Quizá tengamos que arreglar cuentas antes que esto haya terminado. Pero el Anillo no ha de acercarse a Isengard, si podemos impedirlo. El Paso de Rohan está cerrado para nosotros mientras vayamos con el Portador  
  
Yo no deseo ir a Moria -dijo Lególas.  
  
Yo tampoco quiero ir allá, desearía que existiera otro camino, pero temo que no hay otro, no es así? - pregunto Hannah, tratando de encontrar una luz de esperanza, pero eso era falso por que solo había un camino y debían continuarlo  
  
Los hobbits no dijeron nada. Sam miró a Frodo.  
  
No deseo ir -dijo Frodo -, pero tampoco quiero rechazar el consejo de Gandalf. Ruego que no se vote hasta que lo hayamos pensado bien. Apoyaremos a Gandalf más fácilmente a la luz de la mañana que en esta fría oscuridad. ¡Cómo aúlla el viento!  
  
Con estas palabras todos se sumieron en una silenciosa reflexión. El viento silbaba entre las rocas y los árboles y había aullidos y lamentos en los vacíos ámbitos de la noche.  
  
De pronto Aragorn se incorporó de un salto. ¿Cómo aúlla el viento? -exclamó- Aúlla con voz de lobo. ¡Los huargos han pasado al este de las montañas!  
  
¿Huargos?, Nunca les he visto pero sé que son criaturas tenebrosas- dijo Hannah.  
  
No son tan tenebrosas, lo que sí, es que son peligrosas, lo temibles son por su poder de ataque y por que andan en grupos y ya sabemos que donde el huargo anda, no muy lejos el orco se encuentra.- le aclaró Aragorn.  
  
¿Es necesario entonces esperar a que amanezca? -dijo Gandalf-. Como dije antes, la caza ha empezado. Aunque vivamos para ver el alba, ¿quién querrá ahora viajar al sur de noche con los lobos salvajes pisándonos los talones?  
  
¿A qué distancia está Moría? -preguntó Boromir.  
  
Hay una puerta al sudoeste de Caradhras, a unas quince millas a vuelo de cuervo y a unas veinte a paso de lobo -respondió Gandalf con aire sombrío.  
  
Partamos entonces con las primeras luces, si podemos -dijo Boromir-. El lobo que se oye es peor que el orco que se teme.  
  
Me asusta pensar encontrarme con tales seres- dijo hannah  
  
Yo te protegeré -dijo Aragorn-, y Boromir seguramente también lo hará  
  
Vamos Aragorn tu ya tienes a Arwen, hannah es mía, no te metas - concluyo Boromir con una sonrisa apenas dibujada en su rostro, pues la incertidumbre era enorme.  
  
¡Cierto! -dijo Aragorn, soltando la espada en la vaina - Pero donde el huargo aúlla, el orco ronda.  
  
Se sentaron alrededor del fuego y aquellos que no estaban de guardia cayeron en un sueño intranquilo.. El aullido de los lobos se oía ahora todo alrededor, a veces cerca y a veces lejos. En la oscuridad de la noche alcanzaban a verse muchos ojos brillantes que se asomaban al borde de la loma. Algunos se adelantaban casi hasta el círculo de piedras. En una brecha del círculo pudo verse una oscura forma lobuna, que los miraba. De pronto estalló en un aullido estremecedor, como si fuera un capitán incitando a la manada al asalto.  
  
Hannah trato de dormir pero no lo logro, Boromir trato de ayudarla a conciliar el sueño, pero esto era imposible y para perder un poco el miedo pasó entre los brazos de Boromir, tratando de escuchar solamente las dulces palabras del hombre.  
  
Gandalf se incorporó de pronto y dio un paso adelante, alzando la vara. - ¡Escucha, bestia de Sauron! -gritó-. Soy Gandalf. ¡Huye, si das algún valor a tu horrible pellejo! Te secaré del hocico a la cola, si entras en este círculo.  
  
El lobo gruñó y dio un gran salto hacia adelante. En ese momento se oyó un chasquido seco. Lególas había soltado el arco. Un grito espantoso se alzó en la noche y la sombra que saltaba cayó pesadamente al suelo; la flecha élfica le había atravesado la garganta. Los ojos vigilantes se apagaron. Gandalf y Aragorn se adelantaron unos pasos, pero la loma estaba desierta; la manada había huido. El silencio invadió la oscuridad de alrededor; el viento suspiraba y no traía ningún grito.  
  
Que fue eso?- pregunto asustada Hannah.  
  
Un huargo- contesto Aragorn.  
  
Las bestias que te atacan hasta que te dejan sin aliento?- volvió a preguntar la chica  
  
Y sin vida si se lo permites, si alguno llega a acercarse a ti, lo mato, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Boromir.  
  
No me preocupa que se me acerque alguno, puesto que de un metro no pasaría, con este arco tendré para acabarles o con mi espada si es más sencillo.- dijo ella - lo que me preocupa es que logren herirnos o matarnos.  
  
La noche terminaba y la luna se ponía, brillando entre las nubes que empezaban a dispersarse. De pronto el aullido de feroces Huargos despertó a los que dormitaban y una hueste de ellos empezaron a atacarles desde todas direcciones.  
  
¡Rápido, echad combustible al fuego! -gritó Gandalf a los hobbits- ¡Desenvainad y poneos espalda contra espalda!  
  
Frodo vio muchas sombras grises que entraban saltando en el círculo de piedras. Otras y otras venían detrás.  
  
Aragorn lanzó una estocada y le atravesó la garganta a un lobo enorme, a su lado, Boromir le cortó la cabeza a otro. Gimly estaba al lado de ambos esgrimiendo su hacha de enano. Hannah tomo una espada y mataba a todo lobo que se le pusiera enfrente. El arco de Lególas cantaba con cada flecha que salía de el.de repente pareció que Gandalf crecía de súbito: una gran forma amenazadora que crecía y crecía cual monumento de algún rey antiguo en la cima de alguna colina, este tomó una rama, las bestias retrocedieron. Gandalf arrojó al aire la tea llameante. La madera se inflamó con un resplandor blanco, como un relámpago en la noche, y la voz del mago rodó como el trueno:  
  
Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurbotb!  
  
Hubo un estruendo y un crujido y el árbol que se alzaba sobre él estalló en una floración de llamas cegadoras. El fuego saltó de una copa a otra. Una luz resplandeciente coronó toda la colina. Las espadas y cuchillos de los defensores brillaron y refulgieron. La última flecha de Lególas se inflamó en pleno vuelo, y ardiendo se clavó en el corazón de un gran jefe lobo. Todos los otros escaparon.  
  
Hannah se desmayo pues aquel estruendo había sido mucho para ella, de tal manera que la lanzó a un metro de su posición inicial, pero pronto se recupero, ante la preocupación de todos.  
  
El fuego se extinguió lentamente hasta que sólo quedó un movimiento de cenizas y chispas y una humareda acre subió en volutas de los muñones quemados de los árboles, envolviendo oscuramente la loma  
  
Todos estaban cansados y tenían los pies doloridos, pero siguieron tercamente por aquella senda sinuosa y áspera durante muchas millas, apoyados por las palabras de la joven, que se empecinaba en hacerles imaginar el final de toda esta travesía, les decía que todo era muy duro al principio pero luego las cosas cambiaban para mejoría, les decía que predecía que todo iba a terminar bien, con lo cual los hombres sentían un poco de engaño por que destruir el anillo de sauron era una misión casi imposible, una ¡locura! , Pero las palabras de aliento de hannah les infundían valor. El sol comenzó a descender. Luego de un breve descanso y una rápida comida, continuaron la marcha. Las montañas parecían observarlos de mala manera, pero el sendero corría por una profunda hondonada y sólo veían las estribaciones más altas y los picos lejanos del este.  
  
Habían estado marchando hacia el sur entre el borde del canal y una pendiente abrupta a la izquierda; pero ahora el sendero corría de nuevo hacia el este. Casi enseguida vieron ante ellos un risco bajo, de unas cinco brazas de alto, que terminaba en un borde mellado y roto. Un hilo de agua bajaba del risco, goteando a lo largo de una grieta que parecía haber sido cavada por un salto de agua, en otro tiempo caudaloso.  
  
Llegaron al extremo norte del lago y descubrieron allí que una caleta angosta les cerraba el paso. Era de aguas verdes y estancadas y se extendía como un brazo cenagoso hacia las cimas de alrededor.  
  
Cuando Sam, el último de la Compañía, llevó a Bill a tierra firme, del otro lado del canal, se oyó de pronto un sonido blando: un roce, seguido de un chapoteo, como si un pez hubiera perturbado la superficie tranquila del agua. Miraron atrás y alcanzaron a ver unas ondas que la sombra bordeaba de negro a la luz declinante; Unos grandes anillos concéntricos se abrían desde un punto lejano del lago. Hubo un sonido burbujeante y luego silencio. La oscuridad creció y unas nubes velaron los últimos rayos del sol poniente.  
  
Gandalf marchaba ahora a grandes pasos y los otros lo seguían tan de cerca como les era posible. Llegaron así a la franja de tierra seca entre el lago y los riscos, que no tenía a menudo más de doce yardas de ancho, y donde había muchas rocas y piedras; pero encontraron un camino siguiendo el contorno de los riscos y manteniéndose alejados todo lo posible del agua oscura. Una milla más al sur tropezaron con unos acebos. En las depresiones del suelo se pudrían tocones y ramas secas: restos, parecía, de viejos setos o de una empalizada que alguna vez había bordeado el camino a través del valle anegado. Pero muy pegados al risco, altos y fuertes, había dos árboles, más grandes que cualquier otro acebo que Frodo hubiera visto o imaginado. Las grandes raíces se extendían desde la muralla hasta el agua. Vistos desde el pie de aquellas elevaciones, aún lejos de la escalera habían parecido meros arbustos, pero ahora se alzaban dominantes, tiesos, oscuros y silenciosos, proyectando en el suelo unas apretadas sombras nocturnas, irguiéndose como columnas que guardaban el término del camino.  
  
¡Bueno, aquí estamos al fin! dijo Gandalf-. Aquí concluye el Camino de los Elfos que viene de Acebeda. El acebo era el signo de las gentes de este país y los plantaron aquí para señalar los límites del dominio, pues la Puerta del Oeste era utilizada  
  
La luna brillaba en ese momento sobre la superficie de roca gris; pero durante un rato no vieron nada nuevo. Luego lentamente, en el sitio donde el mago había puesto las manos, aparecieron unas líneas débiles, como delgadas vetas de plata que corrían por la piedra. Al principio no eran más que hilos pálidos, como unos centelleos a la luz plena de la luna, pero poco a poco se hicieron más anchos y claros, hasta que al fin se pudo distinguir un dibujo.  
  
¿Qué dice la escritura? Preguntó Frodo mientras trataba de descifrar la inscripción en el arco. Pensé que conocía las letras élficas, pero éstas no las puedo leer.  
  
Está escrito en una lengua élfica del Oeste de la Tierra Media en los Días Antiguos -respondió Gandalf-. Pero no dicen nada de importancia para nosotros. Dicen sólo Las Puertas de Durin, Señor de Moría. Habla, amigo y entra. Y más abajo en caracteres pequeños y débiles está escrito: Yo, Narvi, construí estas puertas. Celebrimbor de Acebeda grabó estos signos.  
  
¿Qué significa habla, amigo y entra?" -preguntó Merry.  
  
Si eres amigo, dices la contraseña y podrás entrar -dijo Gandalf, es probable que estas puertas estén gobernadas por palabras. Algunas puertas de enanos se abren sólo en ocasiones especiales, o para algunas personas en particular, y a veces hay que recurrir a cerraduras y llaves aun conociendo las palabras y el momento oportuno. Pero si estaban cerradas, cualquiera que conociese la contraseña podía decirla y pasar. Al menos eso es lo que se cuenta, ¿no es así, Gimli?  
  
Así es -dijo el enano  
  
¿Qué palabra era ésa, Gimly? - pregunto hannah.  
  
Nadie lo sabe. Narvi y el arte de Narvi y todos los suyos han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.-respondió el enano  
  
¿Pero tú no conoces la palabra, Gandalf? Preguntó Boromir sorprendido.  
  
¡No!-dijo el mago.  
  
Los otros parecieron consternados; sólo Aragorn, que había tratado largo tiempo a Gandalf, permaneció callado e impasible, y Hannah que sabia perfectamente que al final se descubriría la palabra secreta.  
  
¿De qué sirve entonces habernos traído a este maldito lugar? Exclamó Boromir, echando una ojeada al agua oscura y estremeciéndose- Nos dijiste que una vez atravesaste las Minas. ¿Cómo fue posible si no sabes cómo entrar?  
  
Cierra tu boca y no vuelvas a maldecir, ¿me entendiste Boromir? - exclamo enojada Hannah.  
  
Tu novia esta enojada no la hagas enfadar mas Boromir!!- reían los otros, haciendo que el hombre se enfureciera aun más.  
  
La respuesta a tu primera pregunta, Boromir -dijo el mago- es que no conozco la palabra... todavía. Pero pronto atenderemos a eso. Y -añadió y los ojos le chispearon bajo las cejas erizadas- puedes preguntar de qué sirven mis actos cuando hayamos comprobado que son del todo inútiles. En cuanto a tú otra pregunta: ¿dudas de mi relato? ¿O has perdido la facultad de razonar? No entré por aquí. Vine del Este. Si deseas saberlo, te diré que estas puertas se abren hacia afuera. Puedes abrirlas desde dentro empujándolas con las manos. Desde fuera nada las moverá excepto la contraseña indicada. No es posible forzarlas hacia adentro.  
  
¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? -preguntó Pippin  
  
Golpear a las puertas con tu cabeza, Peregrin Tuk -dijo Gandalf-. Y si eso no las echa abajo, tendré por lo menos un poco de paz, sin nadie que me haga preguntas estúpidas. Buscaré la contraseña.  
  
Todos rieron un poco a costa del Hobbit  
  
Conocí en un tiempo todas las fórmulas mágicas que se usaron alguna vez para estos casos, en las lenguas de los elfos, de los hombres, o de los orcos. Aún recuerdo unas doscientas sin necesidad de esforzarme mucho. Pero sólo se necesitarán unas pocas pruebas, me parece, y no tendré que recurrir a Gimly y a esa lengua secreta de los enanos que no enseñan a nadie. Las palabras que abren la puerta son élficas, sin duda, como la escritura del arco.  
  
Bueno yo me sentaré un rato para descansar - dijo en voz baja Hannah.  
  
¡Pero si ya vamos a entrar!- le dijo merry.  
  
Yo no diría eso - dijo hannah  
  
¿Por que?- pregunto el hobbit  
  
No preguntes tanto, amiguito.- le dijo ella  
  
Gandalf se acercó otra vez a la roca y tocó ligeramente con la vara la estrella de plata del medio, bajo el signo del yunque, y dijo con una voz perentoria:  
  
Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!  
  
Las líneas de plata se apagaron, pero la piedra gris y desnuda no se movió.  
  
Muchas veces repitió estas palabras, en distinto orden, o las cambió. Luego probó diversas fórmulas, una tras otra, hablando ahora más rápido y más alto, ahora más bajo y más lentamente. Luego dijo muchas palabras sueltas en élfico. Nada ocurrió. La cima del risco se perdió en la noche, las estrellas innumerables se encendieron allá arriba, sopló un viento frío y las puertas continuaron cerradas. Gandalf se acercó de nuevo a la pared y alzando los brazos habló con voz de mando, cada vez más colérico. Edro! Edro!, exclamó, golpeando la piedra con la vara. ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete!, gritó y continuó con todas las órdenes de todos los lenguajes que alguna vez se habían hablado al oeste de la Tierra Media. Al fin arrojó la vara al suelo y se sentó en silencio.  
  
Puertas que escuchan los insultos que les haces amigo mago, no, no eso no es posible, no imaginaba que habían tardado tanto, creo que puedo tomar una siesta mientras espero, pero no sé.. Esperare un poco mas si algo me parece conocido no me duermo, pero si todo se torna mas aburrido que en este momento, creo que si dormiré - pensó Hannah.  
  
Boromir, Inclinándose, recogió una piedra grande y la arrojó lejos al agua oscura. La piedra desapareció con un suave chapoteo, pero casi al mismo tiempo se oyó un silbido y un sonido burbujeante. Unos grandes anillos de ondas aparecieron en la superficie más allá del sitio donde había caído la piedra y se acercaron lentamente a los pies del risco.  
  
¿Por qué hiciste eso, Boromir? -dijo Frodo-. Yo también odio este lugar y tengo miedo.  
  
¿Miedo? Pero de que Frodo.  
  
No sé de qué: no de los lobos, o de la oscuridad que espera detrás de las puertas; y de otra cosa. Tengo miedo de la laguna. ¡No la perturbes! - respondió el pequeño  
  
¡Ojalá pudiéramos irnos! -dijo Merry. . Yo también quiero eso, no soporto estar aquí, este lugar no me agrada, y Boromir no seas tonto, Legolas ten listo tu arco, no sabemos que puede pasar, Aragorn ten lista tu espada, Boromir lo mismo te digo y yo haré lo mismo, esta agua me dan mala espina y no confío en su tranquilidad. - dijo hannah  
  
Los tres asintieron, pues la joven tenia mucha razón.  
  
Gandalf no les prestaba atención. Sentado, cabizbajo, parecía desesperado, o inquieto. El aullido lúgubre de los lobos se oyó otra vez. Las ondas de agua crecieron y se acercaron; algunas lamían ya la costa.  
  
Gandalf como se dice amigo en elfico? , parece que esto es un acertijo - dijo Frodo  
  
Mellon! - pronunció el mago. Enseguida, en silencio, se dibujó una gran puerta, aunque hasta entonces no habían sido visibles ni grietas ni junturas. Se dividió lentamente en el medio y se abrió hacia afuera A través de la abertura pudieron ver una escalera sombría y empinada, pero más allá de los primeros escalones la oscuridad era más profunda que la noche. La Compañía miraba con ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Gandalf se adelantó y puso el pie en el primer escalón. Pero en ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas. Frodo sintió que algo lo tomaba por el tobillo y cayó dando un grito.. Los otros se volvieron y observaron que las aguas hervían, como si un ejército de serpientes viniera nadando desde el extremo sur.  
  
Un largo y sinuoso tentáculo se había arrastrado fuera del agua; Era de color verde pálido, fosforescente y húmedo. La extremidad provista de dedos había aferrado a Frodo y estaba llevándolo hacia el agua. Sam, de rodillas, lo atacaba a cuchilladas. El brazo soltó a Frodo y Sam arrastró a su amo alejándolo de la orilla y pidiendo auxilio. Aparecieron otros veinte tentáculos extendiéndose como ondas. El agua oscura hirvió y el hedor era espantoso.  
  
Legolas siguiendo el consejo de Hannah tenia tensado su arco y justo al tiempo en que Aragorn le cortaba un tentáculo al moustro y Boromir ayudaba a los otros a huir , justo en ese momento ,Legolas de un preciso y certero flechazo hizo retroceder un poco al moustro , ella por su parte empujaba a Pippin hacia adentro de la cueva .  
  
Arrancándolos al horror que parecía haberlos encadenado a todos al suelo, excepto a Sam, Gandalf consiguió que corrieran hacia la puerta.  
  
Habían reaccionado justo a tiempo. Sam y Frodo estaban unos pocos escalones arriba y cuando unos brazos serpentinos se enroscaron a las puertas y con un terrible esfuerzo las hicieron girar. Las puertas batieron resonando y la luz desapareció. Un ruido de crujidos y golpes llegó sordamente a través de la piedra maciza  
  
Las puertas cedieron ante tal fuerza del moustro bloqueando aquel pasadizo. 


	9. MORIA

Mientras el mago se adelantaba subiendo los grandes escalones, alzó la vara y de la punta brotó un débil resplandor. Hannah iba justamente detrás del mago , pues la oscuridad de las minas era tan penetrante que la joven temblaba de tan solo pensar en el Balrog .La escalinata era bastante segura o por lo menos se conservaba bien. Uno a uno escalones contaron , doscientos fueron todos anchos y bajos; y en la cima descubrieron un pasadizo abovedado que llevaba a la oscuridad.  
  
¿Por qué no nos sentamos a descansar y a comer algo aquí en el pasillo? -preguntó Frodo.  
  
La propuesta tuvo buena acogida y se sentaron en los últimos escalones, todos se convirtieron en figuras oscuras y envueltas en el manto de la oscuridad . Después de comer, Gandalf le dio a cada uno otro sorbo del miruvor de Rivendell.  
  
No durará mucho más, me temo -dijo-, pero lo creo necesario luego de ese horror de la puerta. Y a no ser que tengamos mucha suerte, ¡nos tomaremos el resto antes de llegar al otro lado! ¡Tened cuidado también con el agua! Hay muchas corrientes y manantiales en las Minas, pero no se los puede tocar. Quizá no tengamos oportunidad de llenar las botas y botellas antes de descender al Valle del Arroyo Sombrío.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará? -preguntó Frodo.  
  
No puedo decirlo. Depende de muchas cosas. Pero yendo directamente, sin contratiempos ni extravíos, tardaremos tres o cuatro jornadas, al menos eso espero. - dijo el mago  
  
Luego de un breve descanso, se pusieron otra vez en marcha. Todos ellos deseaban terminar esta parte del viaje lo antes posible y estaban dispuestos, a pesar de sentirse tan cansados, a caminar durante horas , sin descansos que les atrasase . Gandalf iba al frente como antes. Llevaba en la mano izquierda la vara centelleante, que sólo alcanzaba a iluminar el piso ante él; en la mano derecha esgrimía la espada Glamdring. Detrás de Gandalf iba Gimly, los ojos brillantes a la luz débil mientras volvía la cabeza a los lados. Detrás del enano caminaba Frodo, que había desenvainado la espada corta, Dardo. De las hojas de Dardo y Glamdring no venía ningún reflejo y esto era auspicioso, pues habiendo sido forjadas por elfos de los Días Antiguos estas espadas brillaban con una luz fría si había algún orco cerca. Detrás de Frodo marchaba Sam y luego Lególas y los hobbits jóvenes , luego les seguia Hannah y Boromir. En la oscuridad de la retaguardia, grave y silencioso, caminaba Aragorn.  
  
. El aire era ahora cálido y sofocante, aunque no viciado, y de vez en cuando sentían en la cara una corriente de aire fresco que parecía venir de unas aberturas disimuladas en las paredes. Había muchas de estas aberturas. Al débil resplandor de la vara del mago, Frodo alcanzaba a ver escaleras y arcos y pasadizos Era bueno para la Compañía contar con un guía semejante. No disponían de combustible ni de ningún material para preparar una antorcha.  
  
A medida que estos peligros eran más frecuentes, la marcha se hacía más lenta. Les parecía ya que habían estado caminando y caminando, interminablemente, hacia las raíces de la montaña. La fatiga los abrumaba y sin embargo no tenían ganas de detenerse.  
  
Hannah tenía ya varios días de sentirse mal , pero no quería preocupar a la compañía , hasta que inesperadamente cayo desmayada en brazos de pippin a quien casi aplasta , todos corrieron a socorrerla , Aragorn toco su pulso y dijo que solo había perdido el sentido ,pero que estaba bien .  
  
Tuvieron que detenerse por el bien de ella , ya que una fiebre la había poseído y solo con los cuidados de Gandalf empezaba a recuperarse , no podían darle algo del cordial pues estando dormida podía ahogarse con el mismo .  
  
Mientras estuvo con la fiebre , hannah empezó a delirar , diciendo cosas como : Boromir , morirá , maldito urukhai , por que lo has matado? , Legolas , Aragorn donde estaban , pudieron evitarlo y no hicieron nada .-  
  
-Sacanos de aquí - - corran -  
  
Todos sin excepción se preocupaban de escuchar lo que hannah decía en sus delirios  
  
Boromir se sintió traicionado cuando hannah dijo que deseaba al llegar a la tierra media ,mas que todo ver a Lególas y mas cuando ella afirmaba su amor por Glorfindel .  
  
Cuando hannah empezó a recuperarse y recupero el conocimiento todos estuvieron contentos ,pero Boromir estaba un poco apartado y cuando hannah le llamo para abrasarle el se negó y ante una estupefacta hannah dijo :- será mejor que Lególas lo haga- Merry le explico a hannah que ella había estado delirando y entre lo que dijo , había algo que hirió a Boromir .  
  
Al escuchar esto la joven : - Boromir , quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas lo que estuve delirando.  
  
¿Para que? - dijo Boromir- si es a Glorfindel y Lególas que quieres  
  
No tonto- dijo la joven - eso era antes de conocerte y conocerles , yo ya conocía el libro y la película y Lególas me encantaba , pero no te había conocido a ti .  
  
Libro? , ¿cuál libro? - pensó Aragorn , pero se abstuvo de preguntar  
  
Ves , te lo dije - dijo pippin .  
  
Entonces no había motivo para sentirme....  
  
Boromir yo te quiero , he aprendido a quererte y no te cambiaria por Lególas , aunque ....  
  
Aunque, que?- voltio el hombre  
  
Solo bromeaba .- dijo ella  
  
Y Glordindel? - pregunto mas intrigado  
  
El es parte de mi pasado , nunca lo voy a olvidar o a borrar , no me pidas eso que nunca lo haré , yo lo ame pero ahora es a ti a quien yo amo.  
  
Veo que te estas recuperando muy bien , y un poco de humor te vendrá bien - dijo el buen mago Gandalf , que estimaba muchísimo a la joven dama , que gustaba de conversar con el mago  
  
Creo que deberíamos reanudar la marcha , hemos perdido ya dos días - dijo Aragorn  
  
No debieron retrasarse por mi causa - dijo la joven- no quiero ser un estorbo nunca lo he querido ser  
  
Debías descansar , además le sirvió a toda la compañía - dijo Gimly  
  
Pero estoy lista y podemos reanudar la marcha - dijo ella decididamente - ya puedo caminar , vamos ya . pero podía ponerse en pie , eso es cierto ,pero no podía caminar pues al intentarlo se mareo y casi se cae , pero Boromir la detuvo.  
  
Puedes estar ya mejor ,pero no puedes caminar.  
  
Y como haremos?- pregunto pippin  
  
Pues yo la cargaré - dijo Boromir- pero tendrán que llevar mi bulto y el de ella .  
  
Yo puedo llevar uno - dijo Gimly - un enano tiene suficiente resistencia y por mi amiga hago lo que sea.  
  
Y yo puedo llevar el otro - dijo Sam - puedo llevar cuanto se necesite - aunque esto era una exageración del hobbit , pues su resistencia tenia un limite .  
  
Gracias a todos - dijo hannah - tengo suerte de tener amigos como ustedes .  
  
Boromir disfrutaba mucho la situación de Hannah y aprovechaba la distracción de los demás para besarla o decirle algunas palabras que sonrojaban a la Joven y que a el le hacían sonreír con malicia .  
  
Que eres un pervertido , si no fuese por esta situación en la que me encuentro , te juro que yo .......- susurro hannah.  
  
Calla , o escucharan - dijo Boromir.  
  
No me importa!- grito ella.  
  
Que es lo que no te importa , hannah- pregunto Aragorn molesto.  
  
Nada , es algo que vamos discutiendo Boromir y yo , es algo sobre Gondor , pero algo irrelevante , que a Boromir se le ocurrió contarme pero ahora no quiere terminar la historia y prefiere dejarme intrigada y yo no puedo soportar eso.  
  
Entonces diré que creo lo que me estas diciendo , pero no es muy convincente tu explicación - dijo Aragorn que conocía perfectamente a la chica , sus mentiras y la forma en que trataba de mentir .  
  
Un no , un talvez , una risita o una bofetada se escuchaban pero cuando los demás preguntaban que paso , decían era un mosquito o alguna tontería similar , ante la mirada atenta de Aragorn que desaprobaba un poco esa relación por la gran diferencia de edad y procedencia .  
  
Sabeis lo que estais haciendo o tendre que enseñaros?- fue la pregunta de el hombre  
  
A que te estas refieriendo , Aragorn?  
  
Tu sabes bien lo que te estoy preguntando , hannah y tambien veo que a Boromir no le interesa que tu seas la que responda en lugar de el .  
  
Que?, claro que me interesa Aragorn , solo que hannah se me adelanto , pero entiende bien que lo que pase a mi o a hannah es de mi entero interes .  
  
De ahora en adelante yo cargare a hannah y si ella no quiere pues tendra que caminar , pero tu , Boromir no la llevaras mas .  
  
Pero no me incomoda cargarla.  
  
Pues a mi si me incomoda que tu la lleves , es mi deber cuidar de ella y hasta ahora no lo he hecho a como deberia.  
  
Hannah molesta y todo tuvo que empezar a caminar , pues Aragorn literalmente se lo exigia , y ante la escusa de que era por su bien ya que nada bueno resultaria que ella y Boromir pasasen tanto tiempo juntos y separados del grupo , y en realidad si algo resultase de ello no sería algo malo ,seria quizas una esperanza para gondor , no lo sè pero podria resultar algo bueno , quizas , ustedes que opinan , si no entienden realicen una suma , se la dejo planteada , Boromir + Hannah = exacto , un medio elfo o un humano , uhmm , si hannah es , entonces serìa , no estoy segura , veremos después que sale .  
  
Ante ellos se alzaba un arco amplio y oscuro que se abría en tres pasajes; todos iban en la misma dirección, hacia el este; pero el pasaje de la izquierda bajaba bruscamente, el de la derecha subía, y el del medio parecía correr en línea recta, liso y llano, pero muy angosto.  
  
-¡No tengo ningún recuerdo de este sitio! -dijo Gandalf. Sostuvo en alto la vara con la esperanza de encontrar alguna marca o inscripción que lo ayudara a elegir, pero no había nada de esta especie  
  
. Estoy demasiado cansado para decidir -dijo, moviendo la cabeza-. Y supongo que todos vosotros estáis tan cansados como yo, o más. Mejor que nos detengamos aquí por lo que queda de la noche. ¡ Sé que me entendéis! Aquí está siempre oscuro, pero fuera la luna tardía va hacia el oeste y la medianoche ha quedado atrás.  
  
Nada más se oyó durante algunos minutos, pero luego unos débiles golpes vinieron de las profundidades: tomtap, taptom. Hubo un silencio y cuando los ecos se apagaron, los golpes se repitieron: taptom, tomtap, taptap, tom. Sonaban de un modo inquietante, pues parecían señales de alguna especie, pero al cabo de un rato se apagaron y no se oyeron más.  
  
-Eso era el golpe de un martillo, o nunca he oído uno dijo Gimly . -Sí -dijo Gandalf-, y no me gusta. Quizá no tenga ninguna relación con la estúpida piedra de Peregrin, pero es posible que algo haya sido perturbado y hubiese sido mejor dejarlo en paz. ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido! Espero que podamos descansar sin más dificultades. Tú, Pippin, harás la primera guardia, como recompensa -gruñó mientras se envolvía en una manta.  
  
Pippin se sentó miserablemente junto a la puerta en la cerrada oscuridad, pero no dejaba de volver la cabeza, temiendo que alguna cosa desconocida se arrastrara fuera del pozo. Hubiese querido cubrir el agujero, por lo menos con una manta, pero no se atrevía a moverse ni a acercarse, aunque Gandalf parecía dormir.  
  
Gandalf en realidad estaba despierto, Fue Gandalf quien los despertó a todos. Había estado sentado y vigilando solo alrededor de seis horas, dejando que los otros descansaran.  
  
Y mientras tanto tomé mi decisión - dijo . No me gusta la idea del camino del medio y no me gusta el olor del camino de la izquierda: el aire está viciado allí, o no soy un guía. Tomaré el pasaje de la derecha. Es hora de que volvamos a subir.  
  
Durante ocho horas oscuras, sin contar dos breves paradas, continuaron marchando y no encontraron ningún peligro, ni oyeron nada y no vieron nada excepto el débil resplandor de la luz del mago, bailando ante ellos como un fuego fatuo. El túnel que habían elegido llevaba regularmente hacia arriba, torciendo a un lado y al otro, describiendo grandes curvas ascendentes, y a medida que subía se hacía más elevado y más ancho. No había a los lados aberturas de otras galerías o túneles y el suelo era llano y firme, sin pozos o grietas. Habían tomado evidentemente lo que en otro tiempo fuera una ruta importante y progresaban con mucha mayor rapidez que en la jornada anterior.  
  
Habían marchado hasta los límites de las fuerzas de los hobbits y estaban todos pensando en un lugar donde pudieran dormir, cuado de pronto las paredes de la izquierda y la derecha desaparecieron; luego de atravesar una puerta abovedada habían salido a un espacio negro y vacío. Una corriente de aire tibio soplaba detrás de ellos y delante una fría oscuridad les tocaba las caras. Se detuvieron y se apretaron inquietos unos contra otros.  
  
. Tengo la impresión de que estamos ahora en una sala amplia. Me arriesgaré a tener un poco de verdadera luz. Alzó la vara, que relampagueó brevemente. Unas grandes sombras se levantaron y huyeron y durante un segundo vieron un vasto cielo raso sostenido por numerosos y poderosos pilares tallados en la piedra. Ante ellos y a cada lado se extendía un recinto amplio y vacío:  
  
Luego la luz se apagó. -No me atrevería a nada más por el momento -dijo Gandalf-.  
  
La Compañía pasó aquella noche en la gran sala cavernosa, apretados todos en un rincón para escapar a la corriente de aire frío que parecía venir del arco del este. Todo alrededor de ellos pendía la oscuridad, hueca e inmensa, y la soledad y vastedad de que se bifurcaban interminablemente eran abrumadoras. Las imaginaciones más descabelladas que unos sombríos rumores hubiesen podido despertar en los hobbits, no eran nada comparados con el miedo y el asombro que sentían ahora en Moría. Hannah dormía muy placidamente en brazos de Boromir , quien al parecer disfrutaba teniendo a la joven abrazada a el , y no por que ella lo pidiera , si no por que así se sentía mas seguro de que ella estuviera bien.  
  
Aragorn ya no podia hacer nada y por consejo del mismisimo Gandalf decidiò no negarle a hannah que siguiese con su relacion con Boromir , ya que si el se oponia lo unico que podria lograr es que Hannah le dejase de hacer caso e inclusive que cuando realmente tuvieran que sentarse a conversar quizas ella no le escuchase , causandose daño ella misma. 


	10. Gandalf Muere

Deben haber vivido muchos enanos en otra época - dijo Sam .Y quizás deben haber pasado 500 años para que hicieran tanta maravilla Para que vivirían en estos agujeros oscuros?  
  
No son agujeros, Sam -dijo Hannah  
  
Esto es el gran reino y la ciudad de la Mina del Enano. Y antiguamente no era oscura sino luminosa y espléndida, como lo recuerdan aún nuestras canciones - continuo Gimly.  
  
Con forme el pasar del tiempo , la compañía se fue adentrando en las entrañas mas profundas de la mina , a cada lugar , columna e incluso piedra le venia una historia de Gimli , de las que sus antepasados vivieron y que le fueron relatadas con lujos de detalles o meras exageraciones , lo que si es que eran grandes historias , del surgimiento de los enanos y de los señores enanos ; asi prosiguieron hasta llegar a una sala apartada , la cual parecia una bodega o un biblioteca , buscando entre los escombros descubrieron lo que parecia ser un diario o un registro.  
  
Parece ser un registro de los azares y fortunas que cayeron sobre el pueblo de Balin-dijo Gandalf , incorporándose - hay números en las páginas que parecen referirse a los años que siguieron a la llegada de los señores enanos al Valle del Arroyo Sombrìo  
  
Mirad que la primera página está marcada uno tres, al menos dos ya faltan.- dijo Legolas  
  
¡Escuchad todos !- dijo Gandalf.  
  
»Echamos a los orcos de la gran puerta y el cuarto de guardia supongo que diría guardia. Matamos a muchos a la brillante -creo- luz del valle. Una flecha mató a Flói. El derribó al grande. Luego hay una mancha seguida por Flói bajo la hierba junto al Lago Espejo. Sigue una línea o dos que no puedo leer. Luego esto: Hemos elegido como vivienda, la sala vigésimo primera del lado norte. Hay no sé qué. Se menciona una abertura. Luego Balín se ha aposentado en la Cámara de Mazarbul.  
  
La Cámara de los Registros!-dijo Gimly-.  
  
Ahí mismo estamos ahora.- dijo Hannah.  
  
Gandalf continuo leyendoles lo que los escritos relataban , sin duda se trataba del fin de los enanos de moria .  
  
Es una lectura siniestra - interrumpió Hannah .  
  
Temo que el fin de estos enanos haya sido demasiado cruel.- intervino Sam- digo, murieron atrapados como presas.  
  
¡Escuchad! No podemos salir. No podemos salir. Han tomado el puente y la segunda sala. Frár y Lóni y Náli murieron allí. Luego hay cuatro líneas muy manchadas y sólo puedo leer hace cinco días. Las últimas líneas dicen la laguna llega a los muros de la Puerta del Oeste. El Guardián del Agua se llevó a Oin. No podemos salir. El fin se acerca, y luego tambores, tambores en los abismos. Me pregunto qué será esto. Las últimas palabras son un garabateo arrastrado en letras élficas: están acercándose. No hay nada más.- Gandalf calló, guardando un pensativo silencio.  
  
Todos en la Compañía tuvieron un miedo repentino, sintiendo que se encontraban en una cámara de horrores, una sala que fue la tumba de muchos con un fin tormentoso y agobiante .  
  
Que fin mas cruel- dijo Hannah.  
  
Si no nos cuidamos , podemos terminar así! - dijo Frodo.  
  
Que Bwarthi no lo permita.-respondió ella  
  
Que sea así , esta no seria la forma correcta de que un capitán de Gondor perezca - dijo Boromir.  
  
Realmente no es una forma digna de morir , para nadie ,mucho menos para alguno de vosotros , no me perdonaria que algo tan funestro pasase y de ser asi alguna forma habra de remediarlo , pero debemos estar alerta , los designios de las minas son como el viento , miles de caminos recorridos, larga vida sin duda pero no conocemos su principio o fin , ni donde ira la proxima vez , solo sabemos que una vez mas esta aquí con nosotros , contigo , sin nada que podamos hacer , tenemos que acostumbrarnos a los delirios del mundo , aunque nos cueste la vida o la de un ser amado , si algo podemos lograr es evitar muertes que no tenian derecho de ser- dijo Hannah.  
  
Por que hablas de esa manera? - pregunto boromir.  
  
Por nada en especial , es solo que se me ocurrio que alguno podia morir en esta travesia.-dijo ella - no me seria extraño que una tragedia ocurriera a la vuelta de la esquina , una tragedia sin duda lamentable , inesesaria e inútil.  
  
No , nadie moriara - le contesto boromir a la chica  
  
No podemos salir -murmuró Gimly-. Fue una suerte para nosotros que la laguna hubiese bajado un poco y que el Guardián estuviera durmiendo en el extremo sur.  
  
Gandalf alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor.  
  
Parece que ofrecieron una última resistencia en las dos puertas -dijo-, pero ya entonces no quedaban muchos.  
  
Bien, tenemos que despedirnos de Balin hijo de Fundin. Que descanse aquí en las salas paternas. Bueno, ¡vayamos! La mañana está quedando atrás.  
  
¿Qué camino tomaremos? -preguntó Boromir.  
  
Volvamos a la sala -dijo Gandalf-Esta tiene que ser, como dijo Gimly, la Cámara de Mazarbul, y la sala la vigésimo primera del extremo norte.  
  
Y hemos de salir por el arco del este, seguir a la derecha y al sur, descendiendo. Esa sala debe encontrarse en el séptimo nivel - dijo Hannah  
  
Así es - le respondió el mago - es decir seis niveles por encima de las puertas. ¡Vamos! ¡De vuelta a la sala!  
  
Apenas Gandalf hubo dicho estas palabras cuando se oyó un gran ruido, estremeciendo el suelo de piedra. Todos saltaron hacia la puerta, alarmados. Bum, bum, resonó otra vez, como si unas manos enormes estuvieran utilizando las cavernas de Moria como un vasto tambor. Luego siguió una explosión, repetida por el eco: un gran cuerno sonó en la sala y otros cuernos y unos gritos roncos respondieron a lo lejos. Se oyó el sonido de muchos pies que corrían.  
  
¡Se acercan! -gritó Lególas.  
  
No podemos salir -dijo Gimly .  
  
Debe haber una forma , no podemos estar ....-gritó Hannah .  
  
¡Atrapados! -gritó Gandalf-. ¿Por qué me retrasé? Aquí estamos, encerrados como ellos antes. Pero entonces yo no estaba aquí. Veremos qué...  
  
Bum, bum; el redoble sacudió las paredes- ¡Cerrad las puertas y atrancadlas! -gritó Aragorn-. Y no descarguéis los bultos mientras os sea posible.  
  
¡Quizás aún tengamos posibilidad de escapar!- gritó Merry.  
  
¡¡No desesperéis!!- decía continuamente Hannah.  
  
Atrancad las puertas - gritaba Aragorn  
  
¡No! -dijo Gandalf-. Mejor que no nos encerremos. ¡Dejad entreabierta la puerta del este! Iremos por ahí, si nos dejan.  
  
Boromir apoyó el hombro contra la puerta occidental.  
  
Son orcos, muchos -dijo -. Y algunos son corpulentos y malvados: uruks negros de Mordor. No hay esperanzas de poder escapar por ese lado.  
  
Y ninguna esperanza si vienen también por la otra puerta -dijo Hannah.  
  
Unos pies pesados resonaron en el corredor. Boromir se lanzó contra la puerta y la cerró empujándola con el hombro; luego la sujetó acuñándola con hojas de espada quebradas y astillas de madera.  
  
Tened mucho cuidado!  
  
Hannah ¿que haces ahí? , busca un lugar donde refugiarte.  
  
Ahora si, ya estoy mejor y puedo pelear, no permitiré que los dañen por mi causa, ese vino o lo que sea me ha servido de maravilla y los descansos han hecho que recupere mi fuerza , Por ningún momento permitiré que te sacrifiques por mi ¿entendiste , Boromir?  
  
Deja de decir absurdos - respondió el hombre.  
  
Que no son absurdos - grito hannah en el mismo instante en que una flecha caía entre sus pies, haciendola retroceder.  
  
Boromir saltó hacia adelante y lanzó un mandoble contra el brazo, pero la espada golpeó resonando, se desvió a un lado y se le cayó de la mano temblorosa. La hoja estaba mellada.  
  
¡Cuidado!!!- gritaba hannah con todas sus fuerzas  
  
De pronto, y algo sorprendido pues no se reconocía a sí mismo, Frodo sintió que una cólera ardiente le inflamaba el corazón.  
  
¡La Comarca! -gritó y saltando al lado de Boromir se inclinó y descargó a Dardo contra el pie. Se oyó un aullido y el pie se retiró bruscamente, casi arrancando a Dardo de la mano de Frodo. Unas gotas negras cayeron de la hoja y humearon en el suelo. Boromir se arrojó otra vez contra la puerta y la cerró con violencia.  
  
Bravo! , que vivan los hobbits- gritó entusiasmada Hannah.  
  
¡Un tanto para la Comarca! -gritó Aragorn-.¡Tienes una buena hoja, Frodo hijo de Drogo!  
  
Los hobbits, también podemos pelear- dijo Pippin .  
  
Y las mujeres también- dijo Hannah, mirando fijamente a Boromir sin que el hombre llegase a sentir su mirada seria , contrariada e invariable.  
  
Golpe tras golpe resonó en la puerta. Al fin la puerta crujió y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Las flechas entraron silbando. Detrás del sonido de un cuerdo unos pies corrieron y los orcos entraron saltando en la cámara.  
  
¿Cuantos son?  
  
Son incontables, pero prepárense.  
  
Los orcos y uruks se avalanzaron sobre los compañeros , traian un enorme troll , que les causo muchos problemas a todos , con mayor efecto en frodo .  
  
Lególas les atravesó la garganta a dos de ellos. Gimly le cortó las piernas a otro que se había subido a la tumba de Balin. Boromir y Aragorn mataron a muchos y ambos protegían a una hannah enojada, pues no la dejaban pelear, cuando ya habían caído trece, el resto huyó chillando, dejando a la compañía bien excepto Sam que tenia un rasguño en su cuero.  
  
¡Ahora es el momento! -gritó Gandalf-¡Vamos, antes que el troll vuelva!  
  
Bum, bum continuaban los tambores allá abajo.  
  
¡Ahora! -gritó Gandalf-. Es nuestra última posibilidad. ¡Corramos!  
  
El troll había herido a Frodo con una espada, todos pensaron que estaba muerto y entre Aragorn y Legolas acabaron al mounstro .  
  
Aragorn recogió a Frodo, que yacía junto a la pared, y se precipitó hacia la escalera, empujando delante de él a Merry y a Pippin. Los otros los siguieron; pero Gimly tuvo que ser arrastrado por Lególas; pues a pesar del peligro se había detenido junto a la tumba de Balín y no quería partir. Hannah era llevada por Boromir quien tiró de la puerta este y los goznes chillaron. Había a cada lado un gran anillo de hierro, pero no era posible sujetar la puerta.  
  
Estoy bien -dijo Frodo-. Puedo caminar. ¡Bájame!,  
  
Aragorn, asombrado, casi lo dejó caer.-¡Pensé que estabas muerto! -exclamó.  
  
Este Hobbit es un hueso duro de roer -dijo Gandalf-. ¡Adelante todos, escaleras abajo!  
  
Ese golpe no es lo suficiente para acabar con un hobbit - reía Merry.  
  
Pronto habrá que buscar un túnel a la izquierda, que nos lleve al este. Espero que no esté lejos. Me siento muy fatigado. Tengo que descansar aquí unos instantes, aunque todos los orcos que alguna vez han sido caigan ahora sobre nosotros.- dijo Gandalf, luego de alcanzarles  
  
Bueno, no estoy atravesado de lado a lado-dijo Frodo-, aunque siento como si hubiese estado entre un martillo y un yunque de los enanos.  
  
¡Mirad adelante! -llamó Gandalf  
  
Nos acercamos al puente. Es angosto y peligroso, tened mucho cuidado, no sabemos si resistirá.- dijo Hannah.  
  
De pronto Frodo vio ante él un abismo negro. En el extremo de la sala el piso desapareció y cayó a pique a profundidades desconocidas. No había otro modo de llegara la puerta exterior que un estrecho puente de piedra, sin barandilla ni parapeto, que describía una curva de cincuenta pies sobre el abismo. Era una antigua defensa de los enanos contra cualquier enemigo que pusiera el pie en la primera sala y los pasadizos exteriores. No se podía cruzar sino en fila de a uno. Gandalf se detuvo al borde del precipicio y los otros se agruparon detrás.  
  
Tú vas adelante, Gimly! -dijo- Luego Pippin y Merry. ¡Derecho al principio y escaleras arriba después de la puerta!  
  
Las flechas cayeron sobre ellos. Una golpeó a Frodo y rebotó. ..Bum, bum resonaba el redoble, bum, bum, Lególas volvió y se disponía a poner una flecha en la cuerda cuando de pronto soltó la mano dando un grito de desesperación y terror.  
  
No tenemos tiempo para eso - le dijo Hannah, pero algo también la había dejado atónita  
  
Algo asomaba detrás de los orcos. Parecía una gran sombra y en medio de esa sombra había una forma oscura, quizás una forma de hombre, pero más grande, y en esa sombra había un poder y un terror que iban delante de ella.  
  
En la mano derecha llevaba una hoja y en la mano izquierda empuñaba un látigo  
  
¡Ay, ay! -se quejó Lególas-. ¡Un Balrog! ¡Ha venido un Balrog!  
  
U...n...Bal...rog ., el da.ño.d.e.Du.rin..- dijo Hannah.  
  
¡El Daño de Durin! -gritó Gimly y dejando caer el hacha se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
  
Un Balrog! -murmuró Gandalf- Ahora entiendo. Trastabilló y se apoyó pesadamente en la vara.- ¡Qué mala suerte! Y estoy tan cansado.  
  
Hannah al escuchar aquello, supo que Gandalf los abandonaría, y desesperadamente dijo.- Gandalf, un Balrog , un Balrog , sabéis lo que eso significa , avancemos mientras podamos , si no se nos hará imposible seguir  
  
¡Por el puente! -gritó Gandalf - ¡Huid! Es un enemigo mucho mas poderoso, ni todos juntos podréis derrotaros.  
  
Yo si puedo- dijo Hannah.  
  
No veo la forma, ni si estuvieras bien podrías hacerlo, peor aun en tus condiciones, será mejor que hullas - dijo Gandalf.  
  
Ten cuidado Gandalf, protegeré a los demás, y cuidare de que nada salga mal .Te volveré a ver buen mago, te lo prometo, recuperare mis fuerzas y ambos lucharemos mano a mano, te lo prometo- dijo ella, ya resignada, ademas sabia que Gandalf regresaria.  
  
Aragorn y Boromir, por su terquedad no querian abandonar al mago, pero este los aparto.  
  
Gandalf estaba a mitad del puente, el Balrog se acercaba cada vez mas exalando humo y fuego, mas sin embargo el mago no retrocedió.  
  
¡NO PASARAS! -Grito el mago.- Soy un servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la llama de Anor. No puedes pasar. El fuego oscuro no te servirá de nada, llama de Udün. ¡Vuelve a la Sombra! No puedes pasar.  
  
Una luz enceguecedora de fuego blanco cegó a los presentes. El puente crujió y se despedazó sediendo debajo de los pies del Balrog y la piedra que lo sostenía se precipitó al abismo Boromir pudo deterner a un Frodo desesperado que habia tratado de auxiliar a Gandalf.  
  
la sombra se hundió y desapareció. Pero aún mientras caía sacudió el látigo envolviendo las rodillas del mago, arrastrándolo al borde del precipicio. Gandalf se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, tratando vanamente de asirse a la piedra, deslizándose al abismo.  
  
¡Huid , les he dicho que huyan , insensatos - se escucho gritar .  
  
A Hannah una lagrima le rodo por las mejillas, pero se contuvo y les dijo a los otros que avansaran y asi lo hicieron y no se detuvieron hasta haber salido de moria  
  
Todos lloraban la muerte de Gandalf, solo hannah conocia la verdad y deseaba decirselas, pero no podia, pues habia prometido al mismo Gandalf no decir nada del futuro de la compañía , ella hubiese deseado hacer participes a todos del futuro de gandalf , no moriria o por lo menos eso le parecia a ella , ya que el moriria como gandalf el gris y renaceniria como gandalf el blanco. 


	11. Conociendo a Haldir de Lorien

Mi primer deseo es llegar a los bosques donde el Cauce de Plata desemboca en el Río Grande y más allá.-dijo Aragorn.  
  
Miraron adonde señalaba Aragorn y vieron ante ellos que la corriente descendía saltando por el valle y luego corría hacia las tierras más bajas perdiéndose en una niebla de oro.  
  
Iremos hacia ese lugar , entonces – dijo Hannah , asumiendo un papel de lider , aunque sabia perfectamente que Aragorn era el líder entonces  
  
¡Allí están los bosques de Lothlórien! —dijo Lególas—. La más hermosa de las moradas de mi pueblo. No hay árboles como ésos.  
  
El bosque de la eterna primavera , el bosque que nunca envejece, dicen que el tiempo en el pasa tan lento que puedes observar perfectamente la caida de una gota de rocio – fue la corta interrumpcion de hannah  
  
Pues en el otoño las hojas no caen, aunque amarillean. Sólo cuando llega la primavera y aparecen los nuevos brotes caen las hojas, y para ese entonces las ramas ya están cargadas de flores amarillas; y el suelo del bosque es dorado y el techo es dorado y los pilares del bosque son de plata, pues la corteza de los árboles es lisa y gris. ¡Cómo se me alegraría el corazón si me encontrara bajo las enramadas de ese bosque y fuera primavera!- continuaba el elfo.  
  
Haría muy bien a mis pulmones y seguro también me alegraría el corazón – dijo Hannah  
  
A mí también se me alegraría el corazón, aunque fuera invierno —dijo Aragorn—. Pero el bosque está a muchas millas. ¡De prisa!  
  
Hannah empezaba a sentirse mejor , pues ahora podía caminar sin la necesidad de que Boromir la cargara , ahora solo necesitaba un bastón para hacerlo , ¿de donde apareceria un baston? , cualquiera podria ser hecho de una rama , para hannah eso bastaba , puesto que sabia que muy pronto caminaria sin la necesidad de uno .  
  
Frodo estaba sintiendo una presencia desde que habían salido de Moria , y hannah lo sabia muy bien , pues comprendía que la sombra de los ojos penetrantes que Frodo sentía , eran los ojos de Galabriel .  
  
Viven en verdad en lo más profundo del bosque -dijo Aragorn y suspiró como recordando algo.- Esta noche tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos. Iremos un poco más allá, hasta que los árboles nos rodeen, y luego dejaremos la senda y buscaremos donde dormir.  
  
¿No hay otro camino? –dijo Boromir.  
  
¿Qué otro camino querrías tú?-dijo Aragorn.  
  
Un camino simple, -dijo Boromir-. Contra mi voluntad pasamos bajo las sombras de Moría y hacia nuestra perdición. Y ahora tenemos que entrar en el Bosque de Oro, dices. Pero de estas tierras peligrosas hemos oído hablar en Gondor y se dice que de todos los que entran son pocos los que salen y menos aún los que escapan indemnes.  
  
No es así , Boromir estaremos mas seguros en Lothlórien , que en el lugar que nos encontramos .- dijo Hannah .  
  
No digas tonterías Boromir -dijo Aragorn-. Pero la sabiduría está perdiéndose en Gondor, Boromir, si en la ciudad de aquellos que una vez fueron sabios ahora se habla así de Lothlórien.  
  
De cualquier modo, no hay para nosotros otro camino, salvo que quieras volver a las Puertas de Moría, escalar las montañas que no tienen caminos, o ir a nado y solo por el Río Grande - dijo sarcásticamente Hannah.  
  
¡Entonces, adelante! -dijo Boromir-. Pero es peligroso.  
  
Peligroso, es cierto -dijo Aragorn-.  
  
Hermoso y peligroso, pero sólo la maldad puede tenerle miedo con alguna razón, o aquellos que llevan alguna maldad en ellos mismos.- continuo Hannah .  
  
¿Que estas diciendo Hannah? , ¿no se suponía que estabas de mi parte?- dijo enojado Boromir.  
  
Estoy contigo , pero no con tu pueblo y si han hablado de tal manera sobre el pueblo de Lorien , pues han perdido la cordura , no estoy en tu contra , ven con nosotros , te prometo que no hay nada maligno aquí en Lorien , por lo menos con el pueblo de lorien , ven y descansa tu alma , que la carga se hace pesada.- dijo Hannah y en la ultima frase dirijiose la mirada a Frodo que la vio tan desconcertado como nunca antes le habia pasado al mirar a la chica  
  
¡Seguidme!- dijo Aragorn  
  
Esta bien , pero solo por que lo has pedido tu Hannah, de otra manera no entraría a ese bosque .  
  
Bien que lo harías , no mientas en mi nombre , se muy bien que sientes curiosidad por conocerlo.- le respondio la chica  
  
A ti no se te puede ganar , ¿ no es asi señorita cabeza dura? – dijo Boromir .  
  
Caya y no digas mas tonterías – rio ella  
  
Se habían internado poco más de una milla en el bosque cuando tropezaron con otro arroyo, que descendía rápidamente desde las laderas arboladas que subían detrás hacia las montañas del oeste.  
  
Legolas Saltando ágilmente se cogió de una rama que nacía del tronco a bastante altura por encima de ellos. Se balanceó allí un momento y una voz habló de pronto desde las sombras altas del árbol.  
  
El elfo estaba feliz de estar entre los árboles y Hannah miraba hacia todas partes buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz .  
  
Daro! -dijo en un tono perentorio y Lególas se dejó caer al suelo sorprendido y asustado. Se encogió contra el tronco del árbol.  
  
¡Quietos todos! -les susurró a los otros.  
  
Una risa dulce estalló allá arriba y luego otra voz clara habló en una lengua elfica.  
  
¿Que dicen? . preguntaba Frodo , el no entendía lo que se decía,  
  
Lególas levantó la cabeza y respondió en la misma lengua.  
  
¿Quiénes son y qué dicen? -preguntó Merry.  
  
Son elfos -dijo Sam-. ¿No escuchas las voces?  
  
Sí, son elfos -dijo Lególas- y dicen que respiráis tan fuerte que podrían atravesaros con una flecha en la oscuridad.  
  
Pero también dicen que no tengáis miedo. – dijo Hannah , al ver que el Hobbit se había llevado la mano a la boca  
  
Saben que estamos por aquí desde hace rato al mi oír voz del otro lado supieron que soy de la familia del Norte; y luego oyeron mi canción. Ahora me invitan a mí y a Frodo ,a los otros les dicen que esperen un momento mientras ellos deciden.  
  
Subiré yo también – dijo Hannah en elfico.  
  
¿Sabéis elfico?- pregunto Legolas – creía que solo hablabas la lengua común .  
  
Si aprendì en rivendel , la dama Arwen y lord Elrond fueron mis maestros , y legolas les acompañare a ustedes ,si asi me lo permiten , pero creo que el me lo permitira , ¿no es asi? .  
  
La voz respondió que ella también podía subir.  
  
Hannah se despidió de los otros y en realidad no los volvería ver en unos cuantos días.  
  
Boromir estaba desconfiado y no quería que ella subiera , pero Hannah no le hacia caso ni a el ni a nadie y su espíritu aventurero le decía que subiera , Boromir se negaba a que hannah subiese , pero pudo mas ella , pero reconfortándole le dijo- no preocupéis , estaré mas segura allá arriba que aquí abajo junto con todos ustedes , los peligros rondan aquí en la tierra , allá estaré segura .  
  
Una escala de cuerda bajó de las sombras. Lególas trepó ágilmente , seguido por Hannah que aunque no podía caminar muy bien , podía trepar perfectamente como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida y Frodo los siguió más despacio y detrás fue Sam tratando de no respirar con fuerza , pues el y Frodo eran inseparables . Un agujero redondo en el centro permitía el acceso a la plataforma y por allí pasaba la escala. Cuando Frodo llegó al flet, encontró a Lególas y a Hannah sentados con otros tres elfos, que llevaban ropas de un color gris sombra. Se pusieron de pie y uno de ellos descubrió un farol pequeño que emitía un delgado rayo de plata. Se acerco y examino los rostros de los dos Hobbits y dijo en su lengua palabras de bienvenida. Frodo respondió titubeando.  
  
¡Bienvenidos! -repitió el elfo en Lengua Común, -. Pocas veces usamos otra lengua que la nuestra, ahora vivimos en el corazón del bosque y no tenemos tratos con otras gentes. Me llamo Haldir. Mis hermanos, Rúmil y Orophin, hablan poco vuestra lengua.  
  
Pero algo habíamos oído de vuestra venida, pues los mensajeros de Elrond pasan por Lorien cuando vuelven remontando la Escalera del Arroyo Sombrío. No habíamos oído hablar de... los hobbits, o medianos, desde años atrás y no sabíamos que aún vivieran en la Tierra Media. ¡No parecéis gente mala! Y como vienes con un elfo de nuestra especie, estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, como lo pidió Elrond, aunque no sea nuestra costumbre guiar a los extranjeros que cruzan estas tierras. Pero tenéis que quedaros aquí esta noche. ¿Cuántos sois?  
  
Nueve -dijo Lególas-. Yo, cuatro hobbits, y dos hombres uno de ellos, Aragorn, es de Oesternesse y amigo de los elfos , la otra es Hannah que ya os conocéis.  
  
El nombre de Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, es bien conocido en Lorien -dijo Haldir- y tiene la protección de la Dama. Todo está bien entonces. Pero sólo me hablaste de Ocho.  
  
El último es un enano -dijo Lególas.  
  
Pero es un enano bueno , por favor Haldir , permítele entrar a Lorien – dijo Hannah bajando un poco la cabeza en modo de petición  
  
¡Un enano! -dijo Haldir-. Eso no es bueno. No tenemos tratos con los enanos desde los Días Oscuros. No se los admite en estas tierras. No puedo permitirle el paso.  
  
Pero es de la Montaña Solitaria, y amigo de Elrond -dijo Frodo-.  
  
Elrond mismo decidió que nos acompañara y se ha mostrado valiente y leal.- continuo Hannah  
  
Los elfos hablaron en voz baja, e interrogaron a Lególas y a Hannah en la lengua de ellos.  
  
Muy bien - dijo Haldir por último-Si Aragorn y Lególas lo vigilan y responden por él, lo dejaremos pasar; aunque cruzará. Lothlórien con los ojos vendados.  
  
No conviene que los vuestros se queden en tierra , mandare a que suban- dijo Haldir.  
  
Los cuatro hobbits subirán aquí y se quedarán con nosotros... Hannah se quedara en un flet para ella sola, los demás dormirán juntos .  
  
De repente Hannah sufrió otro desmayo y Haldir la llevo a otro flet , pero les pidió a Legolas y a Frodo que no dijeran lo que le había ocurrido a la joven , aunque Frodo estuvo tranquilo por que confiaba en los poderes de curación de los elfos , no se podía decir lo mismo de Lególas que estaba muy intranquilo pensando en ella. 


	12. LORIEN

Aiya amigas, me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que tuve que hacer unos cortes, si este capitulo es largo es por que en realidad eran dos capítulos pero los he resumido en uno solo.  
  
Gracias a todas las que me han dejado review, lothluin, Erusel, Hanna, Sara y las demás que ahora no recuerdo sus nombres pero en la próxima si los pongo, de todas formas gracias a todas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
¿Dónde estoy? . Pregunto Hannah.  
  
En lorien, te has desmayado y te llevamos ante la Dama Galabriel quien te ha curado de la terrible enfermedad que te estaba minando.  
  
¿Enfermedad? ¿, ¿Cuál enfermedad?- preguntó la chica  
  
Solo ella lo sabe y no me esta permitido decir nada mas, con su permiso me retiro – dijo la elfa.  
  
¿Así que tú eres la humana - elfo?- se escucho decir a Galabriel.  
  
Soy una humana y he vivido muchos años en Rivendell , con lo elfos, pero no soy una de ustedes mi señora.  
  
Pues de ser cierto lo que dices, ¿ cómo has logrado sobrevivir algo a lo que solo los elfos pueden sobrevivir? ¿ Y como explicas el que brillas como una de los de nuestra raza?  
  
Hannah mirándose un espejo, pudo observar perfectamente que una aura luminosa le rodeaba, antes no lo estaba, ¿cómo era eso posible?.  
  
Puedo ser una consejera, Hannah y no puedo responderte como es que te has convertido en una elfo pero algo si puedo decirte, lo único que se es que te has transformado en una elfo, no se como ha sucedido esto y no imaginaba que esto fuera posible, de algún modo tu parte humana es historia, pero descubrí algo muy interesante  
  
Pero entonces ......  
  
¿Renunciasteis a alguien a quien amabas, no es así?  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe?  
  
Muy sencillo, he leído tu mente, y sé que renunciasteis a Glorfindel por la razón de que eras humana, ahora eres una elfo, puedes regresar a su lado si es lo que deseas.  
  
¿Pero como sabe usted eso?  
  
He leído tu mente que es mas clara y transparente que la de cualquier hombre o elfo que haya cruzado mi pueblo, pero aun veo que no estas feliz, aun esta Boromir que es un hombre, no un elfo y sabes que has empezado a amarlo, si tan solo el no existiera, pudieras irte a reunir al lado de Glorfindel, pero eso no es posible y tu no sabes si quieres ser elfo o humana.  
  
¿Cómo puedo saber si quiero ser una elfa o una humana? , Si hasta que mis ojos se cerraron era una mortal, siempre lo fui o eso creí y ahora que despierto sucede que soy una elfo, no he pedido serlo y no puedo decidir entre dos cosas que no he elegido.  
  
Luego de un corto silencio, hannah continuo hablando ante la mirada penetrante de la Dama.  
  
Quiero a Glorfindel, y a Boromir también, pero no me quedare en esta tierra, volveré a mi mundo, cuando todo esto acabe.  
  
¿Estas segura que regresaras a tu mundo?  
  
Claro que lo estoy, por supuesto que si, me iré a mi mundo, no me quedare para siempre aquí, esa no es una opción, lo que más quiero es irme lo mas pronto posible de este lugar, ya no soporto esta situación, todo se transforma en algo mas complicado, ya no sé que es lo que haré -, fue lo que hannah le respondió en un tono ofensivo a la dama  
  
La cólera no soluciona el problema, tu no estas segura de quedarte, pero tampoco sabes si debes irte, en definitiva no estas segura de lo que eres y quieres.  
  
Si lo estoy- dijo Hannah cada vez más cabizbaja  
  
Yo no diría eso, nunca puedes estar segura de lo que va a pasar, aunque sepas como terminara esta historia, pero piensa un instante mas, tu puedes cambiarla, puedes evitar lo que es o lo que será, no hay nada escrito que no se pueda cambiar, solo tu puedes seguir tu destino, puedes evitar la muerte, la vida, el dolor o la alegría.......  
  
Lo sé y evitare esa muerte innecesaria, pero él tendrá que seguir su vida y yo la mía en mundos distintos, no puedo y no debo interferir.  
  
Medita un poco mas, la noche en Lothorien es larga, descansa y espero sepas elegir tu camino, ... duerme hija de las estrellas, Recuerda que nuestros caminos ya están trazados aun antes de iniciar a andar.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
En el lado sur de un prado se elevaba el mayor de todos los árboles y tres elfos estaban sentados al pie. Se incorporaron cuando vieron acercarse a los viajeros, y Frodo observó que eran altos y estaban vestidos con unas mallas grises y que llevaban sobre los hombros unas túnicas largas y blancas. Aquí moran Celeborn y Galadriel -dijo Haldir-. Es deseo de ellos que subáis y les habléis.  
  
Uno de los guardias tocó una nota clara en un cuerno pequeño y le respondieron tres veces desde lo alto.  
  
Iré primero -dijo Haldir- Que luego venga Frodo y con él Lególas. Los otros pueden venir en el orden que deseen.  
  
En dos asientos que se apoyaban en el tronco del árbol, estaban el Señor Celeborn y Galabriel, y a una distancia oportuna también se encontraba Hannah, Se incorporaron para dar la bienvenida a los huéspedes, según la costumbre de los elfos, aun de aquellos que eran considerados reyes poderosos. Muy altos eran, y la Dama no menos alta que el Señor, y hermosos y graves. Estaban vestidos de blanco y los cabellos de la Dama eran de oro y los cabellos del Señor Celeborn eran de plata, largos y brillantes; pero no había ningún signo de vejez en ellos, excepto quizás en lo profundo de los ojos, pues éstos eran penetrantes como lanzas a la luz de las estrellas y sin embargo profundos, como pozos de recuerdos y Hannah parecía distinta así lo pensaron sus compañeros su cabello se encontraba mas dorado que antes, su estatura parecía haber aumentado y su silueta se había estilizado y algo que no notaron enseguida su aura que ahora era comparable a la del señor Celeborn y la Dama Galabriel  
  
Haldir llevó a Frodo ante ellos y el Señor le dio la bienvenida en la lengua de los hobbits. La Dama Galadriel no dijo nada pero contempló largamente el rostro de Frodo.  
  
¡Siéntate junto a mí, Frodo de la Comarca! -dijo Celeborn-. Hablaremos cuando todos hayan llegado.  
  
Saludó cortésmente a cada uno de los compañeros, llamándolos por sus nombres.  
  
¡Bienvenido, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn! –dijo-. Han pasado treinta y ocho años del mundo exterior desde que viniste a estas tierras; y veo que esos ya años pesan sobre ti.  
  
¡Bienvenido, hijo de Thranduil! Pocas son las ocasiones en que compañeros de mi raza vienen aquí del Norte.  
  
¡Bienvenido, Gimli, hijo de Glóin! Muchos años han pasado desde que los del pueblo de Durin visitaron Caras Galadon. Quizás este es un anuncio de mejores días, y de una nueva amistad entre nuestros pueblos.  
  
Gimli hizo una profunda reverencia muy entusiasmado de conocer a tan dignos señores.  
  
Aquí hay nueve Partieron diez , así decían los mensajes. Pero quizás hubo algún cambio en el Concilio y no nos enteramos.  
  
No, no hubo cambios en el Concilio -dijo la Dama Galadriel -. Gandalf el Gris partió con la Compañía, pero no cruzó las fronteras de este país. Contadnos ahora dónde está, pues mucho he deseado hablar con él otra vez. Pero no puedo verlo de lejos, a menos que pase de este lado de las barreras de Lothlórien; lo envuelve una niebla gris y no sé por dónde anda ni qué piensa.  
  
Gandalf el Gris ha caído en la sombra. Se demoró en Moría y no pudo escapar.- dijo Aragorn con tono perturbado.  
  
Al oír estas palabras todos los elfos de la sala dieron grandes gritos de dolor y de asombro.  
  
Una noticia funesta -dijo exaltado Celeborn-, la más funesta que se haya anunciado aquí en muchos años de dolorosos acontecimientos.  
  
Haldir! ,¿Por que no se me había dicho nada hasta ahora?-preguntó en la lengua élfica.  
  
No le hemos dicho nada a Haldir ,lo que hicimos o haremos - dijo Lególas  
  
Nuestra pena es grande sin embargo y la pérdida no puede ser reparada -dijo Frodo  
  
¡Contadnos toda la historia! -dijo Celeborn.  
  
Entonces Aragorn contó todo lo que había ocurrido en el paso de Caradhras y en los días que siguieron, y habló de Balín y del libro y de la lucha en la Cámara de Mazarbul y el fuego y el puente angosto y la llegada del Terror.  
  
Un mounstro de las profundidades de moria, hecho de fuego y sombras, fue peleando contra él que Gandalf cayó- dijo Hannah, incorporándose  
  
Era un Balrog de Morgoth —dijo Lególas  
  
En verdad vi en el puente a aquel que se nos aparece en las peores pesadillas, vi el Daño de Durin -dijo Gimly . ¡Ay! -dijo Celeborn-. Si hubiese sabido que los enanos habían reanimado este mal en Moría, yo te hubiera impedido pasar por las fronteras del norte, a ti y a todos los que iban contigo. Y hasta se podría decir quizá que Gandalf cayó al fin de la sabiduría a la locura, metiéndose sin necesidad en las redes de Moria.  
  
Sería imprudente en verdad quien dijera tal cosa -dijo Galadriel-. De todas las cosas que Gandalf hizo en vida, nunca hubo algo inútil  
  
Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudaros, a cada uno de acuerdo con sus deseos y necesidades, pero en especial al pequeño que lleva la carga.- exclamo Celeborn  
  
Conocemos tu misión —dijo Galadriel mirando a Frodo  
  
Aun hay esperanza mientras los miembros de la Compañía continúen siendo fieles. Y con estas palabras los miró a todos y en silencio escrutó el rostro de cada uno.  
  
Nadie excepto Lególas, Hannah y Aragorn soportó mucho tiempo esta mirada. Sam enrojeció enseguida y bajó la cabeza.  
  
Que vuestros corazones no se turben –dijo ella -. Esta noche dormiréis en paz.  
  
Enseguida ellos suspiraron y se sintieron cansados de pronto, como si hubiesen sido interrogados a fondo mucho tiempo, aunque no se había dicho abiertamente ninguna palabra.. Ahora id a descansar y durante un tiempo no hablaremos de vuestro camino futuro.  
  
Aquella noche la Compañía durmió en el suelo, para gran satisfacción de los hobbits. Durante un rato los viajeros hablaron de cómo habían pasado la noche anterior en las copas de los árboles, de la marcha del día, del Señor y de la Dama, pues no estaban todavía en ánimo de mirar más atrás.  
  
¿Porqué enrojeciste, Sam? -dijo Pippin. - Yo pensaría que tenías mala conciencia. ¿O pensabas la forma de robarle su bolso a Hannah?¿ O pensabas acaso quitarme mi colcha?  
  
Nunca pensé nada semejante, nunca le robaría nada a nadie -dijo Sam -y no me gustó. Me pareció que ella estaba mirando dentro de mí y preguntándome qué haría yo si ella me diera la posibilidad de volver volando a la Comarca y a un bonito y pequeño agujero con un jardincito propio.  
  
Qué raro -dijo Merry-. Casi exactamente lo que yo sentí, sólo que... bueno, tengo muchooo sueño – fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir con su vocecita.  
  
Y a mí me pareció también -dijo Gimly- que mi elección permanecería en secreto y que sólo yo lo sabría.  
  
Para mí fue algo muy extraño -dijo Boromir-. Quizás... fue sólo una prueba y ella quería leernos el pensamiento con algún buen propósito, pero yo casi hubiera dicho que estaba tentándonos y ofreciéndonos algo que dependía de ella. No necesito decir que me rehusé a escuchar.  
  
Los hombres de Minas Tirith guardan la palabra empeñada. Pero lo que le había ofrecido la Dama, Boromir no lo dijo.  
  
En cuanto a Frodo se negó a hablar, aunque Boromir lo acosó con preguntas.  
  
Te miró mucho tiempo, Portador del Anillo -dijo.  
  
Sí -dijo Frodo-, pero lo que me vino entonces a la mente ahí se quedará.  
  
Pues bien, ¡ten cuidado! -dijo Boromir- No confío demasiado en esta Dama Elfica y en lo que se propone.  
  
¡No hables mal de la Dama Galadriel! -dijo Aragorn - No sabe lo que dices. En ella y en esta tierra no hay ningún mal, a no ser que un hombre lo traiga aquí él mismo. Y entonces ¡qué él se cuide! Hannah estaba con ellos y permaneció callada escuchando a los otros. Hasta que.. ¿Y a ti que te dijo Hannah? – interrogo pippin – eres la única que no ha hablado.  
  
¿Yo? , Bueno, este ya había conversado con la Dama y lo único que me dijo mientras miraba a cada uno de vosotros fue que en mi estaba él deber de ayudarles y manteneros unidos.  
  
¿Que más? , Apuesto que no fue lo único que te dijo – hablo Boromir, curioso de saber las confidencias entre Hannah y la Dama. , Con la esperanza de que ella conociera el verdadero propósito de la Dama.  
  
Pues... me dijo que eres un buen hombre, que en ti esta la esperanza de tu pueblo, Boromir, lo demás es secreto, aun para ti.  
  
Vaya, si que es valiente este elfo – dijo Gimly, quien al parecer nunca había contemplado muy bien a Hannah y ahora si lo había hecho.  
  
¿Una elfo?, ¿De que hablas?, hannah es una humana.- dijo exaltado Boromir.  
  
¿Sí?, yo creo que es una elfo – insistió Gimly  
  
Si parece que eres una elfo, pues brillas como una de ellos, pero antes no brillabas, ¿qué te ha pasado Hannah?  
  
Nada! – dijo ella  
  
A no, algo te ha pasado – continuo Boromir.  
  
¿Queréis saberlo? , Esta bien, la dama me ha convertido en elfo, pues ustedes saben que estaba sufriendo a causa de una rara enfermedad, la dama me cedió parte de su naturaleza elfica para que yo lograda sobrevivir, de lo contrario estaría muerta.  
  
No, eso no es posible, no puede hacerte una elfo si tú eres una mortal, seguramente se trata de un truco y ahora podrá leer con mas libertad tus pensamientos y sabrá todo lo que hablemos.  
  
Calla , Boromir, no digas absurdos, debéis estar feliz de que la dama curo a tu novia, cierra la boca y duerme – dijo Aragorn el cual se echó en la cama y cayó enseguida en un largo y profundo sueño.  
  
Los otros pronto hicieron lo mismo y durmieron sin ser perturbados por ruidos o sueños. Cuando despertaron vieron que la luz del día se extendía sobre la hierba ante el pabellón y que el agua de la fuente se alzaba y caía refulgiendo a la luz del sol. Se quedaron algunos días en Lothlórien, Todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí brilló el sol,  
  
El aire era fresco y dulce, como si estuviesen a principios de la primavera, y sin embargo sentían alrededor la profunda y reflexiva quietud del invierno. Les pareció que casi no tenían otra ocupación que comer y beber y descansar y pasearse entre los árboles; y esto era suficiente.  
  
No habían vuelto a ver al Señor y a la Dama, a excepción de Hannah que como ahora se había convertido de una forma inexplicable en una elfo y además que también tenia parte de la dama, debía comunicarle sus pensamientos para que esta le aconsejase pues la dama era la única que podía escucharle y comprenderle, el resto apenas conversaban con el resto de los elfos, pues eran pocos los que hablaban otra cosa que la lengua Silvana. Lególas pasaba muchas horas con los Galadrim y luego de la primera noche ya no durmió con sus compañeros, aunque regresaba a comer y hablar con ellos. A menudo se llevaba a Gimli para que lo acompañara en algún paseo y a los otros les asombró este cambio. Ahora, cuando los compañeros estaban sentados o caminaban juntos, hablaban de Gandalf y todo lo que cada uno había sabido o visto de él les venía claramente a la memoria. A medida que se curaban las heridas y el cansancio del cuerpo, el dolor de la pérdida de Gandalf se hacía más agudo. A menudo oían voces élficas que cantaban cerca y eran canciones que lamentaban la caída del mago, pues alcanzaban a oír su nombre entre palabras dulces y tristes que no entendían.  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, cantaban los elfos, ¡oh Peregrino Gris! Pues así les gustaba llamarlo. Pero si Lególas estaba entonces con la Compañía no les traducía las canciones, diciendo que no se consideraba bastante hábil. Hannah pasaba todo el tiempo con la dama, pero en los ratos que volvía al grupo, si escuchaba una canción lloraba y entre sus sollozos se entendía a duras penas la traducción de las canciones, pero eran mas los sollozos que ninguno pudo entenderle.  
  
A la mañana, mientras comenzaban a embalar las pocas cosas que les quedaban, unos elfos que hablaban la lengua de la Compañía vinieron a traerles regalos de comida y ropa para el viaje. La comida consistía principalmente en galletas, preparadas con una harina que estaba un poco tostada por afuera y que por dentro tenía un color de crema. Gimli tomó una de las galletas y la miró con ojos dudosos.  
  
Cram -dijo a media voz mientras mordisqueaba una punta quebradiza. La expresión del enano cambió rápidamente y se comió todo el resto de la galleta saboreándola con delectación.  
  
¡Basta, basta! Gritaron los elfos riendo. Has comido suficiente para toda una jornada.  
  
Pensé que era sólo una especie de cram, como los que preparan los Hombres del Valle para viajar por el desierto dijo el enano.  
  
Así es -respondieron los elfos-. Pero nosotros lo llamamos lembas o pan del camino y es más fortificante que cualquier comida preparada por los hombres y es más agradable que el cram, desde cualquier punto de vista.  
  
Por cierto -dijo Gimly-. En realidad es mejor que los bizcochos de miel de los Beórnidas y esto es un gran elogio, pues no conozco panaderos mejores. Aunque estos días no parecen estar interesados en darles bizcochos a los viajeros. ¡Sois anfitriones muy amables  
  
De cualquier modo, os aconsejamos que cuidéis de la comida —dijeron los elfos—. Comed poco cada vez y sólo cuando sea necesario. Pues os damos estas cosas para que os sirvan cuando falte todo lo demás. Las galletas se conservarán frescas muchos días, si las guardáis enteras y en las envolturas de hojas en que las hemos traído. Una sola basta para que un viajero aguante en pie toda una dura jornada, aunque sea un hombre alto de Minas Tirith.  
  
Sois muy amables en darnos estos alimentos, les aseguro que yo me encargare de que estos lembas duren, pues yo los llevare para cuidar de que sean consumidos con cautela. – dijo Hannah.  
  
No hannah, cada cual llevara consigo algunas de estas galletas, no sabemos que puede pasar y si llegásemos a dividirnos es mejor estar prevenidos.  
  
Tienes razón, como siempre, mi buen Aragorn- dijo Hannah.- y además no es una idea loca, puesto que es una posibilidad muy grande el que tomemos caminos separados, e incluso morir.  
  
Eso no ha de pasarnos – dijo sonriente Merry  
  
Ah! Mi buen hobbit, las posibilidades son infinitas, pero hay que estar pendientes de la realidad, la separación es inminente al igual que la guerra, destruir el anillo es algo que debe ocurrir a cualquier costo, pero que os separéis del resto es algo que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, yo podría morir en el camino y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
No morirás Hannah, yo no lo permitiré y no hablemos de eso por ahora.- dijo Boromir.  
  
Los elfos abrieron luego los paquetes de ropas y las repartieron entre los miembros de la Compañía. Habían preparado para cada uno y en las medidas correspondientes, una capucha y una capa, de esa tela sedosa, liviana y abrigada que tejían los Galadrim. Era difícil saber de qué color eran: parecían grises, con los tonos del crepúsculo bajo los árboles; pero si se las movía, o se las ponía en otra luz, eran verdes como las hojas a la sombra, o pardas como los campos en barbecho al anochecer, o de plata oscura como el agua a la luz de las estrellas. Las capas se cerraban al cuello con un broche que parecía una hoja verde de nervaduras de plata.  
  
¿Son mantos mágicos? -preguntó Pippin mirándolos con asombro.  
  
No sé a qué te refieres -dijo el jefe de los elfos- Son vestiduras hermosas y la tela es buena, pues ha sido tejida en este país. Son por cierto ropas élficas, si eso querías decir.  
  
Eso no es lo que pippin quería decirles, les explicare – dijo Hannah – magia es el conjunto de ilusiones o encantamientos que se utilizan para aparecer, desaparecer o transformar cosas.  
  
Entendemos – dijeron los elfos - Hoja y rama, agua y piedra: tienen el color y la belleza de todas esas cosas que amamos a la luz del crepúsculo en Lorien, pues en todo lo que hacemos ponemos el pensamiento de todo lo que amamos. Sin embargo son ropas, no armaduras y no pararán ni la flecha ni la espada. Pero os serán muy útiles: son livianas para llevar, abrigadas o frescas de acuerdo con las necesidades del momento. Y os ayudarán además a manteneros ocultos de miradas indiscretas, ya caminéis entre piedras o entre árboles. ¡La Dama os tiene en verdad en gran estima! Pues ha sido ella misma y las doncellas que la sirven quienes han tejido esta tela, y nunca hasta ahora habíamos vestido a extranjeros con las ropas de los nuestros.  
  
Si la Dama nos tiene una gran estima, y la tenía desde antes de conocernos, ya ven a mí me salvo  
  
Dicen algunos elfos que le convirtió en una elfo y al mirarla usted parece una de los nuestros – dijo un elfo cuya cabellera simulaba el color de la plata.  
  
Así dicen, pero ¿quien soy para que la Dama me haya convertido en una de ustedes, si yo nunca había tratado con ella? .  
  
Mas extraño aun es que te cediera parte de sus poderes, no crees que sea muy extraño? – dijo Boromir.  
  
No habléis así de la Dama, o si no saldrás vivo de Lorien – amenazo uno de los elfos.  
  
No peléis por eso, la Dama tuvo sus motivos, amor, no tienes porque dudar de ella, y ustedes elfos disculpen nuestro comportamiento es solo que las cosas que han pasado han sido muy estresantes y nos ha empezado a afectar.  
  
Disculpas aceptadas, pero solo por que la señorita hannah las ha dado.  
  
Se lo agradezco mucho – dijo Hannah , mientras acompañaba a los elfos a la puerta del flet .  
  
Boromir! , Por que tienes que dudar de todo, ¿por qué no cierras tu boca de una maldita vez? – grito Hannah , tanto así que toda la compañía se estremeció , pues Hannah tiraba humo y de haber tenido que elegir entre pelear con sauron o Hannah ,habrían elegido a Sauron  
  
Pues ciérramela tu, ...con un beso – y con su forma característica, Boromir, beso a Hannah, logrando así que esta volviera a la normalidad, los demás salieron del flet para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja ya que todos sabían que a partir de que salieran de Lorien ni Hannah y Boromir o algún otro miembro de la comunidad tendría tiempo para si mismo.  
  
Hannah y Boromir pasaron la mañana completa solos en el flet y nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos y mucho menos intentaron saber que había pasado .  
  
Boromir, cuidado, me duele – gritaba Hannah, mientras unos elfos que pasaban cerca se reían.  
  
Hannah si no estas quieta te dolerá más.  
  
Pero si ya me está doliendo, deja de molestar, para de una vez  
  
Quédate quieta.  
  
Que no quiero, me molesta es muy pequeña.  
  
Ahora dices que es muy pequeña, no tengo la culpa de ello.  
  
Pues vete y arréglala tú o dile a la Dama Galabriel que te la componga.  
  
Hannah no seáis... como voy a pedirle eso a la Dama?  
  
Arréglatela tu entonces  
  
Yo no puedo.  
  
Que sí, entonces arréglatelas tú y no me vengas a molestar  
  
Yo no la hice  
  
Aun no sé que harás pero esa bota no me la pongo es muy pequeña, yo te dije que mi numero era nueve, no seis.  
  
Nueve, seis, ¿ cual es la diferencia? , además tú lo apuntaste en este papel y dice 6  
  
Voltea el papel y miraras que es 9.  
  
Pero si son iguales.  
  
Que el seis es muy pequeño.  
  
Pero ambos se parecen  
  
Se parecen, pero no son el mismo numero, crees que podría andar de aquí para allá con esas botas, si estando sentada me duelen imagínate de pie  
  
¿Eres muy mandona, sabes?  
  
¿Y que, algún problema?  
  
Claro que sí, si nos vamos a casar, deberíamos llevarnos mejor,  
  
Nos llevamos bien, Boromir – dijo Hannah con una voz muy seductora.  
  
Esa es la Hannah que me gusta – dijo él, mientras trataba de besarla, aunque ella estaba jugando y se comportaba esquiva, lo cual le fascinaba a Boromir.  
  
Boromir..  
  
¿Sí? – pregunto él  
  
¿No ibas a traerme otras botas?  
  
Él incorporándose – Hannah, eres muy mandona, no puedo acercarme a ti, porque siempre encuentras el modo de que yo haga lo que tu quieres.  
  
Tu lo haces, yo no te obligo – dijo ella, mientras le desabotonaba un botón de la camisa a Boromir.  
  
¿Que haces?  
  
Nada, acaso no puedo quitarte un botón, esta haciendo mucho calor aquí, veré que puedo hacer – dijo mientras dejaba a Boromir tumbado en el suelo y con ganas de besarla entera.  
  
Por que siempre huyes de mí , cuando las cosas se ponen... No digas nada, por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Si, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que, por favor Hannah, solo nos quedan unos días mas aquí, luego adiós intimidad porque todos estaremos juntos otra vez.  
  
Si no te aguantas es cosa tuya, pero yo ya hable y caso cerrado, además si encontramos tiempo y lugar entonces, no dudo en que encontraras la forma de volver a encontrar el tiempo y el lugar.  
  
Si que eres testaruda, no querías ser mi novia, luego aceptasteis.  
  
No acepte, tu me besasteis y yo caí, eso es todo.  
  
Ahora, me dirás que no te gusta cuando te beso y mi mano te recorre desde el cuello y va bajando, bajando por tu pecho, hasta llegar a tu cintura. - y mientras hablaba hacia lo que decía , mientras Hannah estaba toda embelesada y excitada por el comportamiento arrebatador del hombre .  
  
Bueno pero como no te gusta, me marcho – dijo él, haciendo que Hannah se quedara sorprendida, pues el siempre quería llegar al final.  
  
¿Que? , Ahora quieres tú, ¿no me acabas de decir que no querías? , Hannah, Hannah, decídete de una vez, mientras tanto me voy a dar un paseo.  
  
Hannah no respondió, aunque quería que su relación con Boromir creciera y de una vez ambos se casaran para formar su hogar, sabia perfectamente que ese hombre moriría y eso la hacia sufrir mas haciendo que le fuese imposible entregarse totalmente a su amor  
  
Luego de un almuerzo temprano la Compañía se despidió del prado junto a la fuente. Todos sentían un peso en el corazón, pues el sitio era hermoso y había llegado a convertirse en un hogar para ellos, aunque no sabían bien cuántos días y noches habían pasado allí. Se habían detenido un momento a mirar el agua blanca a la luz del sol cuando Haldir se les acercó cruzando el pasto del claro. Frodo lo saludó con alegría.  
  
Haldir! – exclamo Hannah- aiya maese , que bueno que hayas regresado , me alegra mucho ¿y de donde vienes? , luces distinto , no feo pero sí distinto.  
  
El elfo sonrió y dijo - Vengo de las Defensas del Norte, y he sido enviado para que os sirva otra vez de guía. En el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío hay vapores y nubes de humo y las montañas están perturbadas. Hay ruidos en las profundidades de la tierra. Si alguno de vosotros ha pensado en regresar por el norte, no podría cruzar. ¡Pero adelante! Vuestro camino va ahora hacia el sur.  
  
Vaya, es una lastima que tu vengas y nosotros tengamos que irnos, me hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo mas por aquí – dijo Hannah, mientras le cerraba un ojo al elfo haciendo que este se sonrojara y que Boromir se enojara, pero así era ella y Boromir sabia perfectamente que ella trataba de hacer mas agradable la misión.  
  
En las márgenes del Cauce de Plata, a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban las corrientes, había un embarcadero de piedras blancas y maderos blancos, y amarrados allí numerosos botes y barcas. Algunos estaban pintados con colores muy brillantes, plata y oro y verde, pero casi todos eran blancos o grises. Tres pequeñas barcas grises habían sido preparadas para los viajeros y los elfos cargaron en ellas los paquetes de ropa y comida. Y añadieron además unos rollos de cuerda, tres por cada barca. Las cuerdas parecían delgadas pero fuertes, sedosas al tacto, grises como los mantos de los elfos. Vamos! —Dijo Haldir—. Está todo listo. ¡Embarcad! ¡Pero tened cuidado al principio!  
  
¡No olvidéis este consejo! —Dijeron los otros elfos—. Estas son embarcaciones livianas y distintas de las de otras gentes. No se hundirán, aunque las carguéis demasiado, pero no son fáciles de manejar. Deberíais acostumbraros a subir y a bajar, aprovechando que hay aquí un embarcadero, antes de lanzaros aguas abajo. La Compañía se repartió así: Aragorn, Frodo y Sam iban en una barca; Boromir, Merry y Pippin en otra; y en la tercera Lególas Gimly y Hannah en la otra, que ahora eran grandes amigos.  
  
Doblaron en un recodo del río y allí, navegando orgullosamente hacia ellos, vieron un cisne de gran tamaño. El cisne era una nave construida y esculpida con todo el arte élfico. Dos elfos vestidos de blanco la impulsaban con la ayuda de unas palas negras. En medio de la embarcación estaba sentado Celeborn y detrás venía Galadriel, de pie, alta y blanca; una corona de flores doradas le ceñía los cabellos y en la mano sostenía un arpa pequeña y Cantaba. Triste y dulce era el sonido de la voz de Galadriel en el aire claro y fresco.  
  
Aragorn detuvo la barca mientras la nave cisne se acercaba. La Dama dejó de cantar y les dio la bienvenida. Hemos venido a daros nuestro último adiós —dijo— y acompañar vuestra partida con nuestras bendiciones.  
  
Aunque habéis sido nuestros huéspedes -dijo Celeborn todavía no habéis comido con nosotros, y os invitamos por lo tanto a un festín de despedida, aquí entre las aguas que os llevarán lejos de Lorien.  
  
Luego de haber comido y bebido, sentados en la hierba, Celeborn les habló otra vez del viaje y alzando la mano señaló al sur los bosques que se extendían más allá de la Lengua.  
  
Boromir y aquellos que vayan con él en busca de Minas Tirith tendrán que dejar el Río Grande antes de Rauros y cruzar el Entaguas antes que desemboque en las ciénagas. Sin embargo no han de remontar demasiado esa corriente, ni correr el riesgo de perder el rumbo en el Bosque de Fangorn. Son tierras extrañas, ahora poco conocidas. Pero seguro que Boromir y Aragorn no necesitan de esta advertencia.  
  
Galadriel se levantó entonces de la hierba y tomando una copa de manos de una doncella, la llenó de hidromiel blanco y se la tendió a Celeborn.  
  
Ahora es tiempo de beber la copa del adiós –dijo-. ¡Bebed, Señor de los Galadrim! Y que tu corazón no esté triste, aunque la noche tendrá que seguir al mediodía y ya la tarde lleva a la noche.  
  
Enseguida ella llevó la copa a cada uno de los miembros de la Compañía, invitándolos a beber y a despedirse. Pero cuando todos hubieron bebido les ordenó que se sentaran otra vez en la hierba, y las doncellas trajeron unas sillas para ella y Celeborn. Las doncellas esperaron un rato a los huéspedes. Al fin habló otra vez.  
  
Hemos bebido la copa de la despedida -dijo- y las sombras caen ahora entre nosotros. Pero antes que os vayáis, he traído en mi barca unos regalos que el Señor y la Dama de los Galadrim os ofrecen ahora en recuerdo de Lothlórien.  
  
Hannah, ¿puedo preguntaros algo? – dijo pippin.  
  
Sí, claro.  
  
¿Que hacéis tú y Boromir, encerrados y solos durante tanto tiempo?  
  
¡Que pregunta!, pippin eso no se pregunta, menos a una dama- respondió Boromir, al ver que Hannah no sabia que responder.  
  
Es que solo es curiosidad  
  
Te responderé- dijo Hannah  
  
¿Que haces? ¿, ¿Cómo le dirás?- dijo Boromir muy sorprendido.  
  
Boromir y yo pasamos conversando y discutiendo sobre muchas cosas, tonterías en su mayoría también me ayuda a escribir un diario de nuestro viaje, para recordar por donde pasamos y cosas así.  
  
Este bien – dijo el hobbit y se sintió satisfecho por la respuesta.  
  
¡Que audacia! – le dijo Legolas a Hannah, y esta le sonrió tan dulcemente que algo n esa sonrisa hizo que el elfo e turbara.  
  
Boromir dio un suspiro de alivio, por que realmente pensaba que hannah le contaría todo al pequeño hobbit, pero ella por supuesto no contaría sus intimidades , ni las de nadie cada cual con lo suyo y una pequeña mentirilla no le había hecho mal al hobbit , pero seguía estando Aragorn que al escuchar la conversación sintió molestia por que él si sabia perfectamente que ocurría en los flet cuando nadie estaba , dejando solos a Hannah y a Boromir .  
  
Hannah, estamos por partir y se acabaran esos momentos en que te quedas sola con Boromir, lo cual quiere decir que se acabaran por un tiempo mis dolores de cabeza, pero eso solo ocurrirá hasta que nos marchemos y aun falta un poco para eso, por lo tanto creo que estas consiente de que debes tomar precauciones.-le dijo Aragorn.  
  
¿Precauciones? , ¿ Pero de que? – pregunto ella  
  
Tu sabes a que me refiero, toma – dijo entregándole unas hojas – dicen que el te de esto es bueno para evitar accidentes.  
  
¿Accidentes?  
  
Tu entiendes, creo que no debo o no puedo decir las cosas mas claro de lo que te he dicho, de ser así todos escucharían y entenderían lo que te estoy diciendo, pero un consejo, el te se toma por la noche para mejor efecto, y antes de que ustedes dos se queden solos.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Te lo pondré mas fácil, no quiero nietos por ahora.  
  
Ja, ja vamos Aragorn si tu no tienes hijos con Arwen como es que tendrás nietos  
  
¿Ya entendiste?- dijo el hombre, dejando en silencio a Hannah, que ya había entendido lo que Aragorn trataba de decirle.  
  
No te preocupes, que hijos no tendré por lo menos por ahora, y no hay peligro por que si tu crees que Boromir y yo ... bueno tu sabes, los dos no hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho y si estuviera embarazada seguramente me daría cuenta.  
  
Dicen que no siempre se dan cuenta de eso, hasta que haya pasado un mes o mas.  
  
Vaya, si que conoces mucho sobre le tema – dijo Hannah, sonriente por una malevolita idea que había surcado su mente- imagino los motivos que Arwen y tu tendrán para estar muy bien informados.  
  
Aragorn que se encontraba de espaldas a Hannah, inmediatamente dio la vuelta y la miro frente a frente, y con un paso de distancia entre ambos.  
  
Fluí! , Soplo Hannah al cabello de Aragorn – tu deberías tener cuidado también, ya veras lo que digo, no solo por esos accidentes! Si no por que la guerra se encuentra cerca, yo te estimo mucho Eleazar, piedra de elfo y me dolería que algo e pasase eres muy importante y has sido mi amigo desde siempre.  
  
¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?  
  
Es lo que siento y si te lo digo ahora es por que mi corazón me lo pidió, vamos que no es hora de estar tristes, el camino es largo y el tiempo corto, no discutamos ahora, ya tendremos tiempo para hacerlo, Además la guerra esta cerca y la muerte se siente en el aire... 


End file.
